Paradise
by taylor.lauren
Summary: AU. Brittany and her family relocate to Hawaii. She meets a intriguing local girl who turns her world upside down- in the best way. Brittana/Pezberry friendship.
1. Kamuela

**AN: Yes, I am aware that I am starting yet another fic. But I felt like writing a story that mirrored my life. Not Brittany's role in the story. But Santana's. AU because obviously, they never lived in Hawai'i. So, here I go. Brittana AU that starts their Senior Year :) Enjoy!**

"Come on Brittany, it's time for us to get going. Our flight is at 1:35 and you know your mother likes to get to the airport early."

Her dad's voice faded as he walked out the front door. Brittany was still upstairs in her room, which was now bare. Six months ago her dad announced that they were moving. Of course she was excited. She had never really been outside the state of Oklahoma before. And now that she thought of it, she doesn't remember the last time she had been on an airplane.

"Honey, we have to get going." Her mom yelled up to her.

"I'm coming!"

With one last look Brittany walked out of her room and shut the door for the last time. It left her with a bitter sweet feeling. She got into the car and they started to drive away. As she looked at her former home, she began to tear. This had been her home since she was a baby. She didn't think she'd get this emotional over leaving the place she was so desperate to depart from.

But regardless, she was ecstatic. I mean, how many people can say that they were moving to Hawaii? She was moving to the place most formally known as 'paradise'. But moving to the luscious green pastures and season-less state came at a price. 3,674 miles and a five hour time difference to be exact. Not to mention leaving her childhood best friend, Quinn. Quinn wasn't as excited at the thought of Brittany leaving for Hawai'i. They were going to be seniors that year and without her, she was going to be lost. Their softball team would be losing their best player. Brittany tried to reassure Quinn that they had champs in the bag even without her but being as stubborn and hard headed as she was, Quinn's predictions didn't change.

As she arrived at the airport, the realization dawned on Brittanythat she may not be back in Oklahoma for a while. She proceeded to help her parents unload the bags and they walked into the airport. Her dad told his friend thank you for the ride and followed quickly behind them.

After going through security and all of that good stuff, they went straight to their gate and stood in line to board. Brittany pulled her phone out of her back pocket and quickly wrote a text to her best friend.

_I love you, Q. You'll be just fine without me. Of course I'll always be here to talk. Anytime. I promise. Just a call away. Take care alright. I'll text you when I get to Hawai'i._

The line started to move. As she got closer to the gate, she started to get butterflies. This was really it. She was leaving the Sooner State for the Aloha State. She walked down the ramp and onto the plane. Her seat was a window, which made her that much more excited. _I'll get to see everything_, she thought to herself. The flight attendants were now going through their safety brief which Brittany was not paying any attention to. Her eyes were pretty much glued to the window as she watched the plane reverse and taxi to the runway. She felt like a little child looking into the window of the candy store.

Eight hours and a really bad neck ache later, Brittany's mom woke her up in time for her to see the islands in view. It was one of the most amazing things she had ever seen in her life. Nearly everything was green. The sun was setting now which made it that much more breath taking. They had to change planes on O'ahu (pronounced ohh-ahh-who) and proceed to the Big Island. That flight was only a short forty minutes. When they landed, Brittany was nothing but excited. Her heart raced and she couldn't stop fidgeting. This was it. Her new home. She followed her parents to get their luggage and then out to the road where her father's new boss was waiting for them.

"Justin!" Brittany watched as her father walked up to a man in surf shorts (swim trunks, to most.) and a tank top. They shook hands and the man walked over to them. "Justin this is my wife, Caroline and my daughter Brittany." The man walked over to his mother and kissed her on the cheek and proceeded to hug her.

"It's very nice to finally meet you. Mark has told me all about you and your lovely daughter here." He walked over to Brittany and did the same thing to her as he did to her mom. She felt a little awkward, not knowing what to do with herself. "I'm sorry. I know you aren't used to that. It's a habit, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." He must've read the look on Brittany's face, not to mention her moms.

"Is that like... A thing here?" He smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes. It is. And it's a pretty big thing too. It's like, a sign of respect you could say? Kind of like how men shake hands when they meet. Women always greet each other the way I greeted you. Men will greet you like that as well. They'll just shake hands with other men." He held out his hand. "Let me take your bags for you. I'll put it in the truck bed."

When everything was put in the truck, they all got into the cab and left the airport. It took about thirty five minutes to get from the airport to their new home. Brittany's dad tried to explain as much as he could about their new home to her before they left Oklahoma. The town they were moving to was called Kamuela (kah-moo-ell-ahh.)

It was dark now, so she couldn't really see much. The air was nice and cool. Justin took their bags out of the truck and placed it on the ground. He shuffled around in his pocket and took out a ring of keys and handed them to Brittany's dad.

"Here you go man. Keys to your new place." He turned towards Brittany and her mom now. "Welcome to your new home."

* * *

After two weeks, Brittany and her folks were finally settled in their new home. Her new little town was beautiful. Beautiful green pastures filled with horses, cows and the occasional herd of sheep. This place was what other people dreamed of seeing and here she was, blessed enough to be living in it.

It was a big day for Brittany. Her mom was taking her to her new high school. It was about a fifteen minute drive. There was no freeway here. No interstate. Just a simple two lane highway. It didn't bother her that the drive to school was sort of lengthy- that just meant that she had more time to stare out of the window and admire the natural beauty that Hawai'i was giving her.

"This is it." Her mom parked in the first spot she could find. "We can just walk. I'm sure you don't mind right?"

"I don't mind at all, mom."

"It's just up this way." They walked straight and Brittany saw the school's sign.

_Honoka'a (ho-no-ka-ah) __High and Intermediate School. Home of the Dragons._

_Registration _

_7/20 & 7/21_

Such an interesting mascot, she thought. At her old high school, they were known as the Redskins.

They made their way up to the library where registration was taking place. There wasn't any students yet which calmed the little bit of nerves Brittany had managed to build up on the walk from the car to the library. Brittany walked into the door way and to the table labled M-S. A small girl with brown hair was sitting straight up in a chair, tapping a couple pieces of paper in a verticsl manner to line them up neatly with each other.

"Hi! Last name?" She had a huge smile on her face. The kind of smile that read, I am so excited to be here.

"Pierce." The girl shuffled in the papers and took the third piece from the back and brought it to the front. She placed her finger at the top of the list and slowly made her way down the page.

"Brittany?" Britt nodded. The girl looked through a giant container labled P that was sitting behind her and pulled another paper out from a folder. "This is your class schedule. In the top left corner it has your counseler's name and room nunber. I don't think I've seen you around. You must be new? First year here?"

Again, Brittany nodded her head in agreement. "We just moved here from Oklahoma."

"You're a long ways from home. But don't worry you'll like it here. I'm Rachel Berry." She held out her hand. "If you like, you can find me on the first day and I'll give you the tour. The campus is kind of spread out. It may take a little getting used to."

"That'd be great. Thanks Rachel."

"It's no problem, foreal. Just meet me right outside the library and I'll take you around. Okay so walk down that way and you can get your student ID."

Brittany followed the signs to a area where the ID machine was set up. She had her picture taken and the man gave handed her the newly printed card.

"You'll need your ID to borrow books from the library and to pay for lunch. That's about it." He explained.

"Thank you." And Brittany walked away. She met up with her mom outside and they walked back to the car.

"Are you excited, Britt? New school. This place doesn't look half bad. I was expecting worse." They both climbed into the car and shut the doors.

"I like it. It gives off a really good vibe."

On the drive back home, Brittany was once again entranced by the sheer beauty Hawai'i had to offer. And how lucky she was to now call this place home.

* * *

The first day of school came faster than Brittany expected. Her mom dropped her off closer to the library this time so that she wouldn't have to walk as far. She waved bye and her mom drove off. Rachel was wearing short denim shorts and a tank top. It made her think twice about her choice of attire. She wore skinny jeans with a nice dress shirt she bought at Rue 21. Brittany felt like she overdressed. Rachel spottd her from afar and was now waving frantically.

"Hey Brittany! You excited? It's your first day." Brittany just shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't too excited about being in school, she was only looking forward to her first day to see what kind of people she was going to be around. "Alright so this is obviously the library. Building behind us is the schools office. If you walk up hill, that's where the music class is and spanish." That's where ensembles was going to be. Ensembles was the schools performing band. It wasnt a marching band it was a performing band. They walked down from the library and before they got to far Rachel pointed to her right.

"That's Ms. Souza's class. She's the Biology and Astronomy teacher. She's like one of the coolest teachers at Honoka'a she basically loves everyone." They continued walking down the pathway. "Okay to the left is E building. That's where Chem, Physics, Anatomy and Physiology are."

As they walked Brittany looked around at the students. Majority of them were in shorts and t shirts. Nothing to fancy. They all seemed laid back.

"Oh! Okay so at the end of E building, the group that hangs out there are the Filipinos. They are usually playing cards or gambling. Which isn't allowed but who listens to rules. The middle there is usually occupied by the cheerleaders, and in front of the bathroom are the wrestlers." They kept walking straight. They crossed the road and ended up overlooking the football field. "Football is big here and everyone comes to games. That over there is the armory."

"Armory?" Rachel laughed.

"Sorry. That's the gym. We call it the armory because it used to be a National Guard unit. They gave it to the school when the unit was moved to Hilo (He-low). So that's where P.E is held. Along with volleyball and basketball games." Rachel turned to her right and pointed at the building to the side of them. "That's..well actually I don't know what building letter that is, but you won't have to worry about it. None of the classes held there are senior classes. Most of the kids that hang out in these next buildings don't really have a name they just hang there. The building over has the math classes, also has the computer lab. And that tall building is the auditorium and that's where the guidance counselors are. The huge building next to it is A building. Here. Let me see your schedule."

Brittany pulled the paper out from her pocket and handed it to Rachel. "Okay. Your first, second, third and fourth period classes are all in A building. Fifth period ensembles is, like I mentioned- uphill. Sixth is in the math building and seventh is Ms. Souza's class."

"Rachel!" A brunette with beautiful brown eyes was making her way over to where they were standing. She was wearing shorts that were similar to Rachel's, but these hugged her legs in a way that made Brittany tingle. The shirt she was wearing didnt help either- she was sporting a muscle tee with a tank top underneath. Her arms were toned and sun kissed ever so perfectly. She kissed Rachel hi and stepped back so they could talk. Brittany recognized what the girl did. Her dad's boss had greeted her the same way at the airport.

"Hey Santana. How was your summer?" She smiled.

"It was fuckin' bomb, Rach. It was so much better than I thought it was going to be." The brunette turned to look at Brittany. "Oh. Shit- sorry. That's super rude of me. I'm Santana." She kissed Brittany on the cheek.

"Hi. I'm B-Brittany." Fuck. Brittany was embarrassed that she just stuttered in front of probably the hottest girl she's ever met. She was flustered. Brittany was a shy person, and didn't do well with meeting new people. Especially attractive ones.

"It's nice to meet you, Brittany. Rach, I'll catch up to you later okay. I gotta go see Hunt about switching from regular Trig to AP." And just like that Santana took off in the opposite direction.

"That was Santana. She's the captain of our softball team and one hell of a catcher." Brittany's eyed widened in excitement. "She's one of the most popular girls in school, and also my best friend."

Brittany watched as Santana stopped to kiss every other person hello. The bell rang and the nerves started to kick in.

"I have Physics right now but I'll meet you at our first break okay?" Rachel started walking in the opposite direction. "Meet you by the covered bleachers okay? Its a dead give away. Its right there." She pointed at the bleachers overlooking the football field.

Brittany walked towards A building with a mix of excitement and nervousness.

She had a good feeling that she was definitely going to like it here. She walked into class to see that the only open seat was next to Santana.


	2. CC Jons

**AN: Honoka'a was my high school that I graduated from :) I'll try and do pronounceations for all the words I can, if you still want some kinda of clarification or anything feel free to message me :)**

**Also, there will be ****_Pidgin_**** in this chapter. Its like our slang in the islands.**

Brittany walked into the classroom, more nervous than ever. She walked to the back corner of the class and took her seat next to the beautiful brunette. The classroom was set up with four rows with about four tables in each row. Brittany slun her backpack on the back of her chair and sat down. Santana was drinking a Arizona Green Tea and eating sour cream and onion pringles.

She caught Brittany staring and held out her pringles can. "You want some?" Her mouth was semi full. It was something that Brittany was never very fond of. She was always taught to not talk when her mouth was full. But on Santana, she found it a bit charming.

"No thanks, I had breakfast at home. Is that your breakfast?" Santana nodded as she put another chip into her mouth. She took a sip of her green tea and then stood up to throw away her trash. Brittany watched as Santana walked over to the door and put her trash in the metal waste basket. She stopped at the end of table to talk to the girl that was looking through pictures on her laptop. The bell rang once again and everyone took their seats. The teacher was giving her introduction to the class. Santana was balancing on the back legs of her chair, rocking back and forth as if it were a rocking chair. There were a few times that Brittany thought she was going to fall backwards but she never did. She tried not to stare, so she attempted to watch her in her peripheral vision.

"Alright your assignment is to get to your know your partner. The person to your right. Take your time, till the end of class preferably." Santana returned all four legs of her chair to the ground and turned towards Brittany. "You have fifty minutes so please use your time wisely and keep the noise level to a minimum. Take turns asking your partner questions about themselves. And since most of you already know who you're sitting next to I assume that you are just going to talk story about what you did this summer."

"Sweet! Now I get a chance to get to know Rachel's new friend." She held out her hand playfully, and Brittany took it in hers. "My names Santana Lopez."

"Brittany S. Pierce." She replied. They let go of each others hands and continued talking.

"So where are you from, Brittany?"

"I moved here from Oklahoma." Santana's eyes opened wide.

"That's super far. Damn. You're far from home, ah? You must have some mean culture shock right now. I know I did when I spent one summer in Arizona with my aunt and her four kids." Santana kept on talking. "I'm from here. Born and raised. Never been to the mainland other than the one summer I spent in Yuma."

"Arizona isn't that bad, I've been there maybe once or twice." Santana smiled. "Where do you live?"

"I actually live down the road that way," She pointed towards the back of the class. "About a five minute walk. It ain't that bad of a walk unless is starts to rain or something la'dat. How bout you?"

"I live in, uhm.. I'm sorry I'm probably gonna butcher this. Kaa... Kamew... Kamewel..."

"Kamuela. Weird name, I know. Just say Waimea (Why-May-Ah). That's what everyone calls it." A boy from the front of the classroom turned around and shouted four three.

"Four three?"

Santana laughed and told the boy to shut up and to turn around. "You're fuckin' stupid, Kai. Four three is the last two digits of Waimea's zip code. If you live Waimea, you rep 43. Honoka'a is 27. And Pa'auilo (Pa-weh-lo) is 76. But no one from there ever says 76."

"Good to know."

"Alright my turn to ask a question." Santana looked up and tapped her chin with her finger. "Ahh. Kay. Do you play any sports? I Paddle and play Softball. Softball being my best sport."

"Rachel told me you're captain of the softball. That's impressive. And you... Paddle?"

"Well, I don't like to brag or anything." And she chuckled a bit. "Yeah. Paddling. In canoes. Here." Santana pulled her binder out onto the table. The front cover had a bunch of pictures in it. She pointed to the picture just to the right of the middle. "I do it for fun mostly, I sit in the first seat. Stroker. I maintain the speed of the strokes." Brittany pulled the binder closer to her to get a better look. Santana was in a rashguard which hugged her bod so tightly that you could see her muscles. It was so hot. She couldn't take her eyes off of the picture.

"That's cool. I play softball. That's the only sport I play." When she finally stopped looking at the picture, she looked up and saw Santana's eyes filling with excitement.

"What?! You play softball?! Eh! Nalani. Nalani!" A girl in the front row turned around and looked back at Santana. "Brittany plays softball. Looks like we going have nuff this season!"

"Rajah! What position does she play?" She crossed her fingers and so did Santana.

"Okay. I'm going to ask this question and I'm praying that you say what I want you to." Brittany was hoping the same. "What position do you play?" Santana closed her eyes, as if she were actually praying. Brittany took a second or two to think of a position that they may need.

"Center." Santana opened her eyes and stood up in excitement. Brittany jumped at the sudden burst of energy that came from her.

"YES! Center!" The girl in the front stood up and they both were celebrating in excitement.

"Santana. Nalani. Sit down. You guys are being too loud." Santana sat down.

"Sorry Ms. It won't happen again." She turned towards Brittany and held out her fist. "Pound it. I'm so stoked now. You're playing this year right? Please tell me you'll coming out for the team."

Brittany bumped her fist with Santana's. "Of course I am. It's my senior year, I might as well right? What did you mean by you're going to have, umm.. _nuff_ this season?"

"Oh, I just meant that we'll have the right amount of girls. Enough. Sorry. Pidgin sort of cuts words down, and tends to leave words out of sentences."

"The school doesn't have a lot of girls that play softball?"

"Not usually, normally we only have two subs on the bench. Not that we need subs or anything, it would be nice to have though. You know?" Brittany shook her head. "You don't talk a lot huh? No need be shy, Brittany. Just relax."

Santana didn't have to tell her. She had been trying to relax the entire class. But the fact that she was sitting next to Santana, let alone talking to her made her nervous.

They continued talking for the rest of class and as time went by, Brittany got more comfortable. The bell rang, meaning it was the end of 1st Period.

"Where you going Nalani?" The girl answered back but Brittany didn't hear what she said. "Oh! Kay I meet you over there. Where you going, Brittany?"

"To the.. covered bleachers? Rachel told me to meet her over there." Santana walked by her as she finished her sentence, placing her hands on her shoulders and lightly squeezing.

"Alright. And eh, relax alright _Sooner?_" Brittany looked at her in surprise. "Don't give me that, I know a bit about Oklahoma. That's your new nickname by the way. I'll catch up with you later." And just like that Santana was out the door trying to catch up with Nalani.

Brittany was completely attracted to this girl. She hardly knew anything about her. But the fact that she was so outgoing and played softball already won her over. She hoped to get to know her more. It was something about the vibe that the local girl put off that intrigued her. That made her want to learn more about her.

As she walked towards the covered bleachers, she spotted Rachel talking to a blond boy who was in jeans and a hoodie.

"Britt! Yeah! Over here." Rachel motioned her over to where she was standing. Brittany did a slight jog over and stood next to her. "Brittany this is Sam. He's our senior class president. And is also the star running back of our football team. He's in majority of your classes as well so I figured that you two could get introduced now so you wouldn't be alone."

"It's nice to meet you, Brittany." And he kissed her hello as well. "I gotta get going though, I told Whetman that I'd talk to him before recess was over."

"Alright I'll see you later then." And Sam walked away.

"People are so friendly here."

"We're known as the Aloha State. We're pretty awesome huh." Rachel went into her bag as if she was searching for something. "So how was 1st Period?"

"It was pretty awesome, actually. I talked to Santana the entire time." A huge grin appeared on Rachel's face.

"Oh yeah? What did you guys talk about?"

"Just getting to know each other. Her and this girl Nalani got super excited over the fact that I play softball." Her eyes widened just as Santana's did in class.

"Are you serious?! You play softball? What position?" Rachel put up her hand in attempt to stop Brittany from talking. "Actually, let me guess. You look like you can run. And since you're tall, you can get places faster than most. Center. Right?"

Brittany was impressed. "Yes. Actually, center is right. Do you play too?"

"Santana didn't tell you? I pitch." Rachel held out her fist just as Santana did. "We've been looking for a decent center since our freshman year. This is great."

"What position does Nalani play?"

"She's our short stop. Come. I'll introduce you to everyone." Brittany followed Rachel back towards E building. The stairs leading down towards the armory was occupied by about eight girls. "Hey guys!"

The girls each turned their head and smiled.

"Hey Rach." One of the girls got up from where she was sitting to kiss her hi. Santana was now making her way up the stairs and towards Brittany.

"Everyone this is _Sooner. _Sorry, Brittany. Brittany this is the team. I figured I'd introduce you since I found you." Rachel turned.

"Excuse you, I found her." Santana pushed Rachel playfully. "You can't take credit, I introduced you to her."

Brittany sort of just stood there. "Yeah but I would've met her anyway since she sits next to me in Joaquin's class. Anyway, Britt these are the girls. Nalani, of course you know her from 1st." Santana pointed and named each girl. "That's Wehi (Veh-He), Kama, Kalei (Ka-lay), Jen, Angel, and Tash."As Santana named each girl, they waved.

"It's nice to meet you guys."

"Brittany here is gonna be our new center." Santana placed a hand on Brittany's shoulder and squeezed again. "So if she looks like she needs help around school or anything you guys better help her out."

The bell rang which meant that they needed to get to 3rd Period. Brittany had 3rd period in A building, it was her senior english class.

She was about 20 feet from the door when she felt someone run up next to her. She turned to see it was Sam.

"Hey Sam. You've got English right now?"

"Yup. With Hall." They walked into the class and took the first two seats they could find. "You like it here so far?"

"Yeah. It's nice here. The weather, the people. It was much more than I expected." He laughed.

"What did you expect?"

"I don't know really. It's just a really different scene compared to my old school." He shook his head.

"I know what you mean. I moved here from Vegas about two years ago. I don't miss it there at all. I've made great friends here and I know you will too." Brittany watched as the room started to fill with students. She recognized two of the girls, Kama and Tash. They saw her and sat by her.

"Hey so we hope that are okay with the nickname San gave you. She has nicknames for all of us. It's been like that for, forever pretty much." And the two girls started laughing. "If you get a nickname from, you're already in. Heyyyy Sam."

"Hey Tash. Hey Kama." They seemed completely enamored by him.

"What nickname did she give you guys?"

"Well, I'm knuckles. And Kama is bugs." Brittany had sort of a puzzled look on her face.

"Knuckles because she always cracks her knuckles before a game. And I'm bugs because I love carrots." They smiled.

Class started and the teacher was explaining what would be happening that year. She was also the senior class advisor. English wasn't as fun as Psychology was but it was enjoyable nonetheless. The bell rang and Brittany headed straight toward the opposite of A building where her next class took place. She was a TA and was looking forward to observing a class.

When she walked in, she went to the teacher who was sitting at his desk.

"Hi, I'm Brittany. I'm the TA for this class?" The teacher turned towards her and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Brittany. I'm Mr. Keenan." The bell rang and he walked up to the front of the class and started his introduction. This was a freshman history class, so all the student were super stiff and looked a little bit scared. He introduced Brittany and explained that she'd be there to help them as well. A knock came from the door and Brittany saw Rachel standing just outside.

"Rachel! Come on in. Everyone this is Rachel Berry. One of the smartest students I've ever had the pleasure of teaching." Rachel smiled as she looked down at the floor. "Did you need something?"

"Yes, actually I needed to talk to Brittany real quick. Could I borrow her for a minute?"

"Of course! Go ahead Brittany." Brittany got up from her chair and walked outside.

"Hey. Give me your number." Rachel held out her phone. "You're gonna be bored as fuck in this class and Mr. Keenan doesn't mind if you text as long as it doesn't distract you from helping the class."

Brittany saved her number in Rachel's phone and handed it back to her.

"Okay. I'll text you when I get back to my class."

After about ten minutes, her phone vibrated.

_Hey Brittany. Meet me and San by the stairs. We'll all go to lunch together._

She hit reply and wrote back.

_That sounds great. See you later._

When the class was finally over, Brittany walked out of A building and towards the stairs.

"Sooner!" Brittany turned and saw Kalei walking towards her. "Hey."

"Hey Kalei." The girl had on slippers (flip flops), basketball shorts and a school shirt on. "You going to lunch?"

"Nah. I don't do lunch, I usually go down to CC Jons afterschool."

"CC Jons?" Kalei nodded.

"Yup CC Jons. It's the little place down the road across the street from school. You gotta go there. Mention CC Jons to Santana and watch what happens."

"What'll happen?" She spotted Santana and Rachel now.

"Sooner! There you are. Ready to go to lunch?"

Brittany looked over at Kalei and smiled. "Actually, I wanted to try CC Jons afterschool?"

Santana's face lit up. She started punching Rachel's arm over and over. "Cut it out, San. Damn. You got her started. She isn't gonna calm down till she gets her Vanilla Sprite and fries now."

"Vanilla sprite? I had never heard of that before."

"Of course you haven't." Rachel explained. "It's regular sprite with vanilla flavoring. The blue one they use in shave ice (snow cones). It's fuckin' delicious."

"I can imagine, Santana hasn't stopped bouncing up and down." Brittany started to laugh at the fact that she really hadn't stopped bouncing. "So we'll all go afterschool?"

"That ain't even a question of course we going. I'll even give you a ride back to Waimea after so your mom doesn't have to come and pick you up and rush you." Santana sat down now, and tapped the empty spot on the stair next to her. Brittany sat and they started to talk.

The rest of the school day was interesting, she finally met the teacher everyone was talking about. She was very sweet and greeted Brittany as if she had known her for years. Ms. Souza made everyone feel welcomed, and it made Brittany feel very comfortable. She texted her mom letting her know that she would be hanging out with friends that afternoon.

When school was finally done, Brittany met up the two girls and they all walked down to CC Jons together. It was a cute little restaurant, run by a family that lived in town. The smell of fries and burgers hit her nose as they walked in.

They all ordered a medium vanilla sprite and fries. Brittany took her first sip and didn't stop. Before she knew it, she was out. And they hadn't even gotten their fries yet.

"Oh my God that was amazing." Santana nodded her head in agreement.

"I told you. Here. I'll get you another." She handed the girl behind the counter $2.25 and in return she handed Santana another medium drink.

They all walked down to Santana's place so that she could get her truck. She drove a lifted Toyota Tacoma, all black everything. Tinted windows, black rims. Even her lights were blacked out. It was beautiful. Brittany stopped to take in what she was seeing.

"I know, it's amazing isn't it? My dad told me that if I kept my grades up- meaning all A's, and excelled at softball then he'd help me get things for my truck little by little. He's in the Army, active duty. So he comes home for only weeks at a time." She ran inside to grab her keys and they all climbed in.

The drive to Waimea in the truck was even better than a car. She was up higher now, and saw further out. Santana and Rachel were goofing around until a song came on the radio and they got excited.

"Brittany, you don't mind if we turn up the radio yeah? It'll get loud though, so I must warn you. I have two 12'' subs back there." Rachel was already singing along to the song.

"Is it just for this one song?" They both nodded their heads. "Go ahead." She smiled. It was they were two little kids. Santana turned the nob and it definitely got louder.

_Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?  
Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know  
You say, "I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die.  
Tough luck, my friend, but the answer is no!"_

Brittany had never heard the song before, but she was definitely taking a liking to it. But she wasn't sure if it was because it was a good song, or because Santana was singing.

_Why you gotta be so rude?  
__Don't you know I'm human, too?  
__Why you gotta be so rude?  
__I'm gonna marry her anyway_

_Marry that girl  
Marry her anyway  
Marry that girl  
Yeah, no matter what you say  
Marry that girl  
And we'll be a family  
Why you gotta be so rude?_

She started to dance in the backseat as Santana and Rachel belted out the lyrics. Santana was hitting Rachel on the thigh, as if she were trying to tell her something.

_I hate to do this, you leave no choice, can't live without her  
__Love me or hate me we will be boys standing at that altar  
__Or we will run away to another galaxy, you know  
__You know she's in love with me, she will go anywhere I go_

_Santana wanted to sing by herself. She had a amazing voice. Rachel chimed back in._

_Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?  
Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know  
You say, "I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die.  
Tough luck, my friend, 'cause the answer's still no!_"

Santana turned the volume down and looked back at Brittany in the rearview mirror. "Sorry about that, Sooner. We love that song. And I especially love that last verse."

"I didn't mind at all. What's that song called?"

"It's Rude, by Magic." Rachel answered. "It's good right? They play it on the radio down here all the time."

Without even realizing it we were in Waimea.

"So where do you live?"

"In the subdivision behind Parker Ranch Center? Where Foodland is and stuff." They looked at each other, slightly nodding their heads. "What? What is it?"

"That's a nice place to live. We'll definitely be coming over." Rachel told her. "If you don't mind, that is."

"Not at all. Turn here." Santana flipped her blinker on and made the right. "Right there. The one with the Ducati in the driveway."

"Your dad has a super nice bike! Damn." Santana pulled over so that Brittany could jump out. "I'd love to ride that one day."

"Oh the Ducati? That's mine." She turned to Santana and winked. She had a shocked look on her face. "And sure, I'll take you for a ride sometime."

Brittany said thanks for the ride and food, and walked in the house. She watched as Santana pulled away from the curb and drive away.

Her phone vibrated and it was a number she didn't recognize. It had the 808 area code, so she knew it had to be someone from here.

_I'm holding you to that ride, Sooner. Don't forget._

A smile appeared on her face. Brittany's mom walked into the kitchen and saw her daughter's smile.

"I'm guessing you had a good first day?"

"Oh mom. You have no idea."


	3. Kiholo

**AN: Yes, I did go to school in Hawai'i and I currently still live here. But I wasn't the most popular girl in school. But pretty much everyone in my senior class knew who I was. I didn't have anyone 'hate' me or anything so I'd say I did pretty well. Obviously, Santana would be super popular which is why I incorporated that into the story.**

**I appreciate everyone that has been reading and giving feedback on my story :) **

The next day at school, Brittany was a bit nervous. Rachel had shown her that her schedule had a mistake on it, and her ensembles class was switched to 6th Period instead of 5th. So today, she'd be auditioning for the ensembles class. If she didn't make the cut, then she'd have to find another class or TA for a underclassman class. Either was fine, but she was determined to get in. She hadn't spent all those years taking drum lessons for nothing. She had been practicing her song that she was going to audition with for about a week or so.

Brittany walked uphill by herself. She didn't know who was going to be in this class with her and she was afraid that she wouldn't know anyone. She walked into the music room to see that Santana was standing at one of the microphones.

"Well isn't this a surprise? I didn't expect to see you here, _Sooner._ You sing too?" Brittany walked up to her.

"No I don't sing. But I do play." And she pulled out a pair of drumsticks from her backpack.

"Now that is truly impressive. You seem to be full of all sorts of surprises, and I like surprises." Santana smiled. "Hopefully you make it, I'd love to see you in here. I'm sure you won't get cut, Mr. Shuester is really fair."

"Alright class, today we have a new addition to our class. Brittany, would you please come up here?" Brittany walked up to the front of the class and stood next to the teacher. "This is Brittany. She transferred here from Oklahoma and according to her old music teacher, she has a thing for the drums. So she'll be auditioning today."

"Is it alright if I play along with music? It's an instrumental with out the drums."

"That would be perfect, actually." Brittany handed a boy her phone and he plugged it into the amp. At first, she was going to try out with Bat Country by Avenged Sevenfold but having Santana sitting in the room changed everything. She looked over to where the brunette was siting and saw her smiling at her. She scrolled down past Bat Country and to a song that she had only been playing for one night. It was risky, but she knew she could do it. All she would have to do was make it her own.

The song came on and she saw Santana's face light up. It was Rude by Magic. And for the next 3:45 seconds she put on the best show of her life. Brittany wasn't nervous and she had no doubts at all. She played from her heart and got into the music. Everyone in the classroom had gotten up and started dancing. The rhythm was just flowing it of her as if it were second nature. In all honesty, she wanted to impress Santana so bad. As the song came to and end, everyone clapped. Brittany looked over to Santana who gave her a very pleased look- as if she were admiring her.

"Brittany. That.. Was amazing! Looks like you have a drummer for your song, Santana." Brittany bowed a couple times, playfully and humbly of course. "You can have a seat. There are a couple more people auditioning for other instruments."

Brittany picked up her backpack and walked over to where Santana was sitting. She scooted over and Brittany sat next to her.

"You seem to be saving me a lot and the school year literally just started. I have been trying to find someone to play drums for that song all summer and no one could get the rhythm. I'm so stoked. Thank you, Brittany." Brittany looked over to Santana who was looking directly at her.

Brittany smiled and Santana returned a smile back. "It's my pleasure, Santana. Really. It is."

The rest of the class went smoothly. A couple more students played the guitar and the bass but no one tried out for drums. Brittany didn't really pay attention to who was performing even though she knew that those students gave her their undivided attention. All she could think about was the fact that she had Santana in yet another one of her classes. After spending time with Santana after school yesterday, she didn't feel as nervous. They had texted for about an hour that night before, talking about all sorts of things. Brittany wanted to ask if she liked girls so badly but didn't find the courage to. She was lost in her thoughts when she felt someone nudge her.

"Come on. Class is over. All that's left is 7th Period and then we're done for the day." Brittany grabbed her things and got up from her seat. And to her surprise, Santana interlocked her arm in Britt's. "There's two things I've been meaning to ask you all day. One- is what jersey number you wanted?"

"I was 8 in Oklahoma. If someone has it then it's alright, I can pick another one."

"No no, 8 is actually open. I'm glad you didn't say 5, you would've had to wrestle me for it." And Santana laughed playfully. "And two, is do you want to come camping this weekend? I ran it by the team and they were all for it. I can pick you up from your house so you don't have to drive you super fancy bike down to Kiholo (Key-ho-low)."

"Where is that?" Santana sort of shrugged.

"It's hard to explain really, it's about a thirty minute drive from your place. But that's only if you like go. I'm not forcing you or anything. Peer pressure isn't my thing."

"I've... Never been camping before." Santana stopped walking which caused Brittany to lose her arm.

"You've never been camping?! Okay yeah you're definitely coming. If you need me to talk to mom I can, so that you don't have to explain a place you never been to before." Brittany assumed that Santana was referring to her mom and not her own. "And yes, I meant your mom and not mine."

"Are you like some kind of mind reader?" They both laughed.

"No I just know when I say something in pidgin and you don't understand. I've tried to tone it down but I have to warn you now, once I start drinking it just comes out. And by the looks of your face, you have never had a drink in your life." Brittany looked down to the ground, ashamed that in front of this amazing girl she seemed like a dork. "It's alright, don't feel down about that kine stuff. I admire that."

They were down hill now, and Santana was still walking with Brittany. "Aren't you going to class?"

"I am, I just wanted to make sure you got to yours alright." She smiled as she walked Brittany to the door of her classroom. "I'll see you later."

Santana turned and walked away. Brittany watched as she continued walking down the pathway and out of view. She walked into the class room and took her seat towards the front. They watched a video for astronomy and had to take notes. At the end of class, Brittany dropped her assignment in the bin and walked out towards the road. Her mom was waiting for her.

"Hey! Brittany!" It was Rachel. "Britt did Santana talk to you about this weekend?"

"She did, Kiholo right?" Rachel nodded. "I told her I'm in. I have to talk to my mom first though."

"That's why I came to find you. Santana told me to talk to your mom today. So that she trusts us to take you down there with us. I'm a real mom person trust me." Brittany believed her and they both walked over to her mom's car.

"Mom, this is Rachel. Rachel, this is my mom Caroline."

"Hi Aunty it's nice to meet you." Rachel kissed her mom on the cheek and stepped back.

"Hi dear it's nice to meet you. But I'm not your Aunt." Rachel covered her mouth.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I keep forgetting that you guys just moved here. I call all my friends parents aunty or uncle. I was taught that as a child. It's a respect thing. If you don't want me to call you that I can always call you Mrs. Pierce." Brittany's mom smiled.

"It's fine. If that's what you are taught then I don't have a problem with it." Rachel smiled and stood up straight once again.

"I was, well- Santana and I were wondering if it would be okay if Brittany came camping with us this weekend. We'd leave afterschool on Friday and be back Sunday afternoon." Rachel had her fingers crossed behind her back. "We promise we'll be careful and my parents will be down there with us so we won't be alone. And we'll pick Brittany up so that she doesn't have to drive or anything."

"I don't see that being a problem. Brittany? You want to go?" Brittany's eyes had already filled with excitement and eagerness. She didn't think her mom was going to allow it.

"Yes yes yes yes mom yes. I wanna go with them."

"Well it's settled then. We've got to get home, honey. It was nice meeting you Rachel." Rachel told them goodbye and ran off in the direction of the stairs where they hang on. As they drove away, Brittany and her mom started to talk. "She seems like a very nice girl, Britt. It looks like you're off to a good start."

"She's awesome mom. And so are the other girls I hang out with. They all play softball. And they already guaranteed me a spot on the team. Center. Apparently they needed one for a while and I swooped in like a superhero." Brittany threw her arm up in the air and swooped it down in a sliding motion.

"That's fantastic, Britt. I'm happy that you're adjusting well here." Her mom's phone started to ring. "Hello? Oh hey girl how are you?"

Her mom went into a conversation with a friend at home. Quinn hadn't talked to her since she left Oklahoma which worried her. She must be busy, she thought. School was about to start and the cheerleading program at her old school always started a couple weeks early so she must be busy. That's all she hoped it was. _Buzzzzz._

_Sooooner :) Rach told us that you're in! I'm super stoked I can't wait for this weekend._

She could hear Santana saying the sentence in her head. She didn't know what it was about the accent she had, but she loved it. Britt could listen to her talk all day if she could. Maybe she would get the chance this weekend? Only time would tell.

* * *

Friday couldn't have gone any slower. Brittany had packed her bag that morning and brought it with her to school. She even had her bathing suit on underneath her clothes. She had told her mom that she was just going to hang out with the girls after school and go straight down to Kiholo with them. That way her mom wouldn't have to make the trip to Honoka'a.

It felt like the clock wasn't moving. Brittany would be checking her watch every ten minutes, yet it didn't seem like time was moving at all. Finally, it was 1:50 and school was out. She grabbed her things and ran out of the class. She couldn't contain her excitement. But could you blame her? She'd be spending the entire weekend with Santana and the rest of the softball team.

"Brittany!" Rachel yelled. She was at the beginning of E building by the bathrooms. "Come on Santana already went home so we're meeting her at her house."

They walked down the road together, talking about what they were going to be doing at the beach. Swimming was definitely one.

"Santana!" They reached her drive way now and Santana was putting stuff in the back of her truck bed. "You need help?"

"Nah I gettum. Just throw you guys stuff in here and jump in." Rachel took Brittany's bag and threw it up to Santana who was in the bed. She jumped down and they all go in. "So what, Brittany? Are you excited?"

"I surprisingly am. I was a little scared at first but not anymore."

"You'll be fine! We'll all be there it's not like theres animals that can kill you. So that's an upside." And they all started to laugh.

The ride down to the beach was nothing but interesting. All they did was sing and laugh. Santana and Rachel told stories about when they were younger and reminisced about softball games.

Santana was slowing the truck down in an area where there wasn't even a road. All Brittany saw was a little ribbon tied to a stick.

"Brah I haven't been down to Kiholo in what, two years?" Santana looked over at Rachel. "What? The last time I went was after the last day of Sophomore year."

"That's alright. You going now." They were traveling down towards the water. Santana was now in 4 wheel drive. There was no actual road it was completely sand. When they got down to the beach, Brittany was amazed. She hadn't been to the beach before so this was all new to her. They turned right and drove until they couldn't anymore. The rest of the girls were already there so there was a tent up and a fire going to cook food.

"Here we are, Brittany. Welcome to Kiholo." They got out of the truck and joined everyone else under the tent.

"Hey San. You guys took long time." Kalei was opening a Corona for her. "Lemon right? And she put a slice of lemon in the neck of the bottle.

Santana grabbed the beer from Kalei and shotgunned it.

"Whoa." Santana looked over to Brittany who was standing in awe.

"That ain't anything, _Sooner._ It's still early and we have tons." She went into the cooler to take another beer out. She popped the cap off and slid another lemon in. "Here. Try it. If you don't like it, it's alright. I'll take it."

Brittany held the bottle in her hand. She had never drank an alcoholic beverage. Not unless you count the sip of wine she takes at church. The lemon finally reached the liquid and it fizzed.

"It'll only taste worse if it's cold, Britt." Kama warned. "Warm beer is better than no beer though ayyee!"

And everyone started to high five.

Brittany held the bottle to her mouth and started to drink it. The taste was... different.

"Don't worry. It's an acquired taste. But if you don't want to finish it, you can just give it to me." And Santana held her hand out.

"No I got it." And she proceeded to drink the rest of the bottle. Brittany handed the empty bottle to Santana who threw it in the trash bag that was tie to the pole of the tent. "Another?"

"Slow it down, _Sooner._ These beers will hit you fast since you haven't drank before. I don't want you out before we actually start." Santana walked by Brittany, heading past the trucks. She leaned closer to Brittany and whispered, "But I must say, that was pretty hot. You coming with me?"

Brittany's eyes grew wider and she immediately started to follow Santana. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see. I want it to be a surprise." They walked a little into the tree line and I saw what looked like a hole in the ground. "Here it is. The ice pond. It's all fresh water which is why it's cold."

Brittany looked down and saw that it was like a cave full of water. Santana took her shirt and shorts off and placed her clothes on the ground near the ladder going into the pond. She couldn't take her eyes of her. She was muscular and definitely toned. Her skin was perfectly tanned. Her bathing suit was teal and blue which happened to be Brittany's favorite colors. And her breasts were just, indescribable. Santana walked over to the top of the ladder and turned around to climb down.

"You coming? Or you just gonna stare?" She grinned and kept going down the ladder.

"Sorry. I uh.. Didn't mean to." Brittany undressed and started to climb down as well. Her feet touched the water and she pulled it back out. "That's fucking cold."

Santana came out from under the water and started to splash water at the blonde who had no where to go to avoid it. "Just come in. It won't be cold once you get in I promise."

"I'm scared though." Santana walked towards the ladder and held her arms out.

"I got you. Come on." Brittany stepped down and Santana grabbed her. She was cold but that wasn't what was on her mind. It was the fact that Santana was holding her hand. "See? It isn't bad right?"

"Not as bad as I thought it would be." Santana stood closer to Brittany. She could feel her breath on her.

"That's because your legs have gotten used to the temperature. I can help with the rest of your body." Before she realized what was happening, Santana grabbed onto her and pulled her under the water. Brittany held her breath as they both plunged into the icy waters of the pond. They came up and they both wiped their faces. "Still not as bad?"

"Come here Santana." Brittany chased her around the pond. But she was too fast. "Fine okay fine I can't catch you."

They stayed in the pond for a little longer. Santana told Brittany stories about the previous times she had come down to Kiholo. Brittany enjoyed each of her stories and they always ended up making her laugh or making her like Santana more than before.

"Let's get back to everyone. I'm starting to get hungry." Brittany followed Santana up the ladder. She had waited on purpose so that she could stare at her ass. Which, was perfectly rounded. All she wanted to do was grab it one time. They put their towels around their waists and headed back.

The food was already done and a couple of the girls were already eating. Kama handed plates to both Brittany and Santana and told them to go and eat.

There was steak, ribs, hot dogs, and hamburgers. And of course, there was rice. They ate rice with everything. Brittany grabbed some food and walked down to the water. The sun was setting and she wanted to watch. She sat on the sand and took a deep breath. Today had been a very amazing day and to top it off she was watching the sun set while sitting on a beach.

"May I sit with you?" Brittany turned and saw that Rachel was walking over to her.

"Of course." Rachel sat down next to her and started to eat her food.

"Are you enjoying your time down here?" Brittany nodded. She would've responded but her mouth was full.

"I'm sorry. This food is just amazing. Who made it?" Rachel turned and pointed.

"Jen and Tash did."

"It's really good." They continued eating for a while. "This sunset is beautiful. It doesn't look anything like this in Oklahoma."

"It is right? I can never get enough of it. And I've lived here my whole life." Rachel got up and ran back to the tent.

"Hey wait. Rachel can you grab my phone?"

She came back with two Corona's and her phone. "A sunset is nothing without a nice cold beer." Rachel held up her bottle and Brittany tapped it lightly.

"Here's to your first camping trip, beer and your first sunset on the beach." They both drank from the bottle.

Brittany took a picture and sent it to Quinn.

_I miss you Quinn. This is what I'm looking at right now. I hope everything is going alright. Love you xo_

She sent the text and realized that the sun was almost down now. She got up from where she was sitting and walked back to the tent. Everyone was sitting around and talking. Brittany threw her plate away and sat next to Kalei.

"Here. Drink up." Brittany took the bottle and smiled. She was having a great time. Much more fun than she expected.

After an hour or two and about five beers, Brittany was definitely feeling it. She got up from her seat and walked over to the cooler. _Whoa. _She thought. _This feels awesome. _She opened another beer and walked over to Santana and held her hand out.

"Come on let's go." Santana unreluctantly grabbed it and they walked past the trucks together. She grabbed the lantern that was sitting on the bed of her truck.

"Where are we going?"

"To the pond." Brittany dropped her towel and grabbed onto Santana hips. "Let's see if you can catch me this time." She took one more sip of her bottle and put it on the ground. Without any hesitation Brittany jumps in. The cold stung for a bit but eventually subsided.

It was dark so she could hardly see anything. Santana placed the lantern close to the edge of the pond and jumped in. The light didn't help as much but it was something. Santana still hadn't come up from under the water and Brittany started to worry. She starts to look around harder to see if she could spot her. "Santana?"

The water was shifting around her, and Santana suddenly comes up in front of her. "Yes?"

"Oh shit. You scared me." Brittany dipped down into the water one more time. She comes back up and flips her hair backwards. "It's so much colder now compared to earlier."

"That's because the suns down, _Sooner." _Santana laughs a little and then dives into the water. She comes up behind her and grabs onto her. "Better?"

Santana wraps her hands around Brittany's waist and pulls her closer to her body. She immediately starts to get hot. This was exactly what Brittany wanted. Her hands were warm. Brittany put her hands on Santana's and their fingers interlocked.

"A- Are you standing on a rock right now or something?" Santana laughed.

"Is that all you're thinking about right now?" She made Brittany turn around and they were closer than ever. The butterflies in Brittany's stomach were flying around like crazy. Santana brought her face closer. "But yes, I'm standing on a rock."

Santana hands came out of the water and was now gently rubbing Brittany's cheek. "So what's on your mind right now?"

"I- I uh.." Their foreheads were touching now and Santana's thumb gently brushed against her lips.

Brittany couldn't think- couldn't move. Santana's lips were getting closer to hers. They were about to close the gap when, "Santana? San?!"

Santana stopped. "What?" She yelled back.

"Oh nah nothing I was just wondering where you was." Rachel replied.

"I'm sorry. She's such a fuckin' cock blocker." Santana shook her head. "She ruined it. Come on. It's getting cold." Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and they walked towards the ladder. They climbed out and put their towels back on. Everyone was sleeping or swimming on the beach. As they walked back, Brittany was a few steps behind of Santana. She already missed her touch and it hadn't even been ten minutes.

"Are you tired? It's late already." Santana jumped up onto the back of her truck. "Rachel where you sleeping tonight?"

"On the beach down here." Her voice seemed far but you could still hear her.

Santana turned towards Brittany. "Wanna sleep on the truck bed with me?"

"Sure." Santana laid about three blankets out and took three pillows out of trash bags. "You're prepared huh?"

"Campings my thing. Now. Come up here." Brittany jumped up and laid down.

"This is comfortable." Santana took out one more blanket and placed it on both of them. "Thanks."

"It's no problem."

Brittany laid her head on the pillow and looked up. "Wow look at all those stars." There wasn't a space in the sky that didn't have a twinkling light in it. Of all the things that she had seen since she had been in Hawai'i this was the best. Not only because the night sky was breath taking, but because she was now laying next to Santana.

"You haven't seen much in Oklahoma have you?" Santana was now propped up on her elbow looking at Brittany. "That's alright. I'll show you everything Hawai'i has to offer."

"I'll hold you to your word, Santana."

Brittany started to shiver a bit. "You cold?"

Santana's arm made it's way around Brittany and pulled her towards her chest. Brittany took a deep breath and exhaled lightly. She shifted lightly so her head was in Santana's neck. Santana grabbed Brittany's left leg and draped it over hers.

"Are you comfortable?_" _She turned to look at Brittany.

"Yes. You're very sweet Santana." Santana kissed her on her forehead.

"Goodnight, _Sooner." _Brittany looked up towards Santana. And she went for it. She grabbed Santana's face and brought it to hers. Their lips touched and it was like magic. She opened her mouth a little and went in for another kiss. Santana welcomed it, grabbing onto Brittany's hip and pulled her closer. They released and Brittany looked into Santana's eyes.

"What was that for?" Santana was smiling.

Brittany cuddled once more and placed her hand on Santana's chest. "Just because. Goodnight, San."

Santana placed her head on Brittany's and fell asleep. Brittany knew she was sleeping by the slow breaths she was taking. The night was perfect. She didn't think it could get any better.

Brittany was about to fall asleep when she heard someone yelling. "San? Fuck why am I always losing her!" It was Rachel and she was drunk. "Santana Lopez where did you go?" Brittany tried waking Santana up but it wasn't working. She knew that she was comfortable so she didn't move so she decided to pretend like she was sleeping.

Rachel came around the bed of the truck and saw them. "Oh! Okay she's sleeping. And Brittany too. Wait- Brittany too?" She heard Rachel take off running, "They're cuddling! I told you Kama! You owe me ten."

Brittany chuckled a little and started to drift off. Hopefully this was the start of something amazing. And little did she know- it was.


	4. Haole

**AN: I never had anyone at school that I called ****_Sooner_****. That's just for the story. But I did have nicknames for everyone that I had a crush on. A lot of the things that happen in this story did happen to me in real life, like the scene when Santana and Brittany were about to kiss in the ice pond, and the drinking down in Kiholo with my friends.**

**I am going to change things around of course, to make it match and fit the story line. So if you're wondering if it happened to me in real life, just ask (: **

**The amount of views and reviews I got last night was AMAZING. So here's chapter 4. And I'm sorry, this chapter is a bit longer than the others. (:**

Brittany woke up the next morning, still in the same position as the night before. Santana was sound asleep- snoring lightly. She laid there for a few seconds, taking in what had happened the night before. It felt like she was on a high. Here she was, laying with Santana in the back of her truck on the beach. Brittany went to re-adjust herself, being careful not to move too much because she didn't want to wake her.

"Mmmm." Santana hugged Brittany tighter and took a deep breath. "Good morning, beautiful." She kissed Brittany on the forehead.

"Good morning." Brittany sat up and threw her hands up in the air to stretch. She looked down at Santana who was now rubbing her eyes. "How'd you sleep?"

"Perfectly. And you?"

"Best night of sleep I had since I've been to Hawai'i." Santana sat up now and threw her legs around Brittany so that she was in the position to hold her from behind. She grabbed Brittany and pulled her closer to her.

"I'm keeping my word, and showing you everything Hawaii has to offer. So. With that being said, would you like to go diving with me?"

"Diving?" Brittany felt Santana's face on hers. She took her hand and moved her hair behind her ear, and then kissing her cheek gently.

"Mhmm. I use that spear over there," And she points at the three-prong spear leaning up against the tree. "To go underwater and dive for fish. I've been doing it for forever. I used to go with my dad when I was younger."

"That's pretty cool. Sure. I'll come." Santana kissed her one more time and she got up. "Hey did you see my phone?"

"I think the last time I saw it, it was in the pocket of the beach chair you was sitting in last night. You want me to grab it?"

"Yes please." Santana walked around the truck towards the tent. Brittany decided to clean up the truck bed, folding the blankets and putting everything on one side. Santana came back and handed her phone to her. She sat on the tailgate with her legs hanging off the side.

"Thank you." Brittany unlocked it and saw that she had a text from Quinn.

_Britt! I'm so sorry I've been super busy. I didn't think that senior year was going to be hectic from the start. Call me when you get the chance today, I finally have some free time. I wanna hear about Hawai'i. Q _

"Hey San, are we going in the water anytime soon?" Santana was on the side of the truck slipping into her wetsuit. Her legs were already in and the rest of the suit was hanging down from her waist. She was in her bathing suit top so when she stood up straight, Brittany smiled. "You are so hot."

Santana chuckled and walked over to the back of the truck. She stood in front of Brittany, leaning on her legs lightly. "No not yet. I'm gonna grab something to eat first and you should too. Unless you want to be starving when you get out of the water."

"I was gonna make a call first, then I'll come and get some food." Santana grabbed Brittany's face wit a gently softness, and then walked away.

"It's alright. I'll heat up some food for you okay." Santana yelled back at her.

"Thank you!" she replied. She scrolled to Quinn's name in her phone book and she pressed call. It rang a couple times and then she answered.

"Britt! Oh my gosh I was hoping you'd call!"

"I've missed you, Q. How are things going at home?" Brittany was swinging her legs back and forth. "I was worried that you forgot all about me."

"I haven't forgotten about you. Are you crazy? Cheerleading is crazy this season. We had to make a lot of cuts." Santana was walking back over to Brittany now, with two plates of food in her hands. "What's been going on with you? How's Hawai'i? It must be amazing!"

"It is, it really is. I've made a lot of friends. And I'm camping for the first time! We went swimming in an ice pond yesterday, it's all fresh water so it's freezing cold." Santana hoped up onto the tailgate next to Brittany and smiled.

"Hi Quinn! I've heard a lot of things about you." Brittany pushed Santana at the waist and she jumped off of the back of the truck. "Hey that tickles!" She jumped off the tailgate as well and started to chase Santana around the truck.

"Britt? Hello? Britt who was that?" Santana had run off and Brittany walked down to the shore.

"Sorry Q, that was Santana." She smiled at the mere thought of her. "She's amazing. She's super sweet and has this, vibe. Like she's confident and doesn't second guess anything that she does. She's just amazing okay I don't know how to describe her."

"Brittany Pierce, do you have a crush on this girl?"

"Shut up." Brittany waited a couple seconds. "Okay yes. Of course I do." Her voice got quieter. She whispered, "We kissed last night."

Quinn screamed. "You two kissed?! Deeeets!"

"Okay well last night we were drinking and-"

"YOU DRANK ALCOHOL?! Oh my God! So you got drunk and kissed her?" Brittany was sitting at the edge of the water now. The water would reach her feet and that's as far as she would go.

"No no. I wasn't drunk. I promise. I remember everything that happened. She wasn't drunk either. We were in the ice pond and she came up from behind me. But we were interrupted by her best friend. So we got out of the pond because it was obviously freezing and went back to her truck. It was so nice, Q. She set up like this bed on the back and we laid under the stars. And I kissed her."

"And you guys had sex?"

"No Q!" And Brittany started laughing. "I didn't do anything like that." She got back up and started walking towards the truck. Santana was sitting on the tailgate eating her plate of food. "We just cuddled."

"And nothing else?"

"Nothing else. But hey I'm gonna go okay? I'm gonna grab something to eat. We're going diving today. I'll call you when I get back home tomorrow afternoon. Love you Q."

"Love you too Britt. Be safe okay? Don't get eaten by sharks or anything." She started to laugh and so did Brittany.

"I'm sure Santana won't let that happen. Bye." And she pressed end.

"How was talking to your friend?"

"It was nice. I haven't talked to her since I left Oklahoma." Brittany hopped onto the tailgate. "Thanks for making me a plate."

"You're welcome. Everyone's passed out still so I didn't bother asking anyone else if they wanted to come with us. Have you ever used a snorkel before?" Brittany shook her head no. "Alright, well I'll show you while you eat." Santana grabbed her mask and snorkel out of the netted bag that was sitting next to her spear. She shook the sand out and walked back over to Brittany. "This is the snorkel and mask which I'm sure you've seen before. You put the mask on like this, and depending on which side your more comfortable with, the snorkel will sit on the left or right side of your face. Me, I wear mines on my right side."

"So you go underwater with that?" Santana nodded. "How do you get the water out when you come back to the surface? Take the snorkel out of your mouth?"

"Well that's one way you can do it, or you can blow really hard on the mouthpiece and the water will come out that way. You pau (pow) with your plate?" Santana held her hand out. But Brittany just sort of sat there with a confused look on her face. "Sorry, pau means done. Are you done?"

"Yes. You know I can do things on my own too, San. You don't have to throw my plate away for me."

"Just give me your plate." She took it out of Brittany's hands and tossed it in the trash bag closest to her. "Now come on. Let's get in the water. Do you want fins?"

"Yeah. This is gonna be so awesome!" They both walked down to the beach together, each holding a snorkel and mask with a pair of fins. After putting everything on, they got in the water and started to swim out. Santana stopped and turned towards Brittany.

"Okay. I want you to go underwater and then come back up to the surface and try to blow the water out." Brittany dived down just enough to fill her snorkel with water and then swam up to the surface. She blew as hard as she could but not all of the water came out and she started to cough. Santana swam next to her to help. "It takes a couple of tries but you'll get used to it. For now you can just come back up and take the snorkel out of your mouth. You ready?" Brittany nodded. "Alright. Come on let's go." They swam out towards deeper water.

Once Santana was ready, she looked back at Brittany and gave her a thumbs up. She returned the gesture and they both dove under the water. Brittany looked at what was around her. There were fish swimming everywhere. The coral reef was colorful and full of life. Everything seemed so, calm and peaceful underwater. She watched as Santana dove deeper. The brunette went towards the bottom of the reef and just sort of lingered there. _That's super deep, _she thought to herself. She shot her spear and it hit a medium sized fish. Santana ascended towards the surface. She pointed up and Brittany followed her. They both took their snorkels out of their mouths and Santana pulled the fish off of the end of the spear.

"One. It's a good size too. Do you want to try?" Brittany was still busy trying to empty the water out of her snorkel. "You're so cute." Santana swam over to her and helped her get the excess water out.

"No you go ahead. I just want to swim around." They put the mouthpieces back into their mouths once more and went underwater one more time. She watched as Santana descended once more but do a different part of the reef. It was amazing, the things she was seeing underwater. She even saw a turtle which she followed for a little while. They swam around for about another hour, Santana caught about 15 fishes. They swam back to shore and saw that everyone had woken up. After slipping out of their fins, Brittany grabbed Santana's spear and Santana threw the netted bag full of fish over her shoulder and grabbed Brittany's hand. Their fingers interlocked and Brittany immediately smiled.

"I hope I didn't bore you while we were in the water." Their hands swung in time with their steps. "It wasn't super fun but I figured you'd like to see what I see when I go diving. It's something I try to do every weekend because it's like my get away you know?"

"I know what you mean." As they approached the tent, Santana tightened her grip on Brittany's hand but stopped.

"Alright. Once we walk in there holding hands there's gonna be non stop comments and shit. So I hope you're ready for it. They're only playing around so don't take it too seriously okay?" Brittany turned towards her and went to kiss her. Santana placed her hand on the back of Brittany's neck and pulled her closer.

"I don't mind at all. But, does this mean we're a couple?"

"Do you want to be a couple?"

"Well, we just met. You know? So I guess can we just date? We can do all of this still. Cause believe me, I don't want to stop." They held hands again.

"Dating is fine with me." Santana smiled and she tightened her grip once more. "Now come one. We still have to clean the fish."

They walked towards the tent. When they made the corner everyone saw them.

"Well if it isn't the lovebirds? Had a good sleep last night?" Rachel was sitting in one of the chairs holding a cold water bottle to her head.

"Watch yourself, Rach. I wasn't the one running around and yelling like a jackass while everyone slept. How's that hangover treatin' you?" Rachel looked down. Brittany leaned the spear against the tree while Santana went to make trouble to Rachel.

"What's the plans for today?" Kalei looked over at Santana. "I'm sure you two will probably have _stuff _to do."

"Shut up, Kalei." Santana punched her on the shoulder. "I heard tonight the football boys are coming down here. You know they always throw that fat rager for the beginning of the year. You guys up for it or no?"

"Yeah. I remember last year, they had this huge bonfire on the beach." The girls all started amongst themselves. "And they always provide like 4 or 5 kegs."

Santana turned to look and Brittany and walked over to her. "Do you want to go?"

"Well are you?" She thought about it for a second.

"I do want to go." Santana grabbed Brittany's hand. "Please come with me." She gave Brittany the puppy dog eyes.

"Okay yes I'll go with you." Brittany leaned in and kissed Santana. "I can really get used to this kissing you thing."

"Trust me, so could I." Santana grabbed her hand and they walked out of the tent. "I would love to take a nap. Diving tends to make me super exhausted."

Santana laid the blankets back out and and they both climbed onto the truck bed. But this time, instead of Santana holding Brittany it was the other way around. Santana fell asleep almost instantly. She had given the fish over to Rachel and Jen to clean the scales off and gut them so that they could cook it for the party tonight. The sun was warm and it felt nice on Brittany's skin.

They slept for a couple hours and then woke up to the girls telling them that the party was starting. Brittany hadn't really seen much of anyone at school other than the softball girls so she was sort of excited. She figured it would be a normal, ordinary party. But what would happen that night was everything but ordinary.

* * *

The sun had set and all the girls were now walking to the opposite side of the beach. They all started to drink to get in their "pre-game". It was the last night of their camping trip so they were going all out. Brittany told Santana that she wouldn't be drinking and she agreed that was fine. But she told Brittany that if she wanted to it would be okay.

Santana was already six beers in and she only had a hot dog and a half scoop of rice. She was supposed to eat more but someone dropped the rest of the leftover meat and there was nothing left. Wehi had left early to bring the fried fish over to the other party so they didn't have anything. So that meant, that she had a really good buzz going and with the night still young, Brittany knew that she'd be seeing a new side of Santana. The drunk side.

The party was huge. At least a third of the school had come down to Kiholo to come to the party. There were bottles, cans and the three kegs to drink from. Santana grabbed on to Brittany's hand.

"So. I'm already a bit buzzed." Santana sort of wobbled off balance but Brittany helped her regain her step. "Whoa. Okay sorry. Okay so I'm going to take you over to the boys who throw the party every year. If anyone touches you in any place that you feel uncomfortable then you gotta tell me cause I'll lay them out."

"Don't worry, San. I'm sure that everything is going to be fine." They made their way through the sea of people until they reached the truck that had the speakers on it. "Sam?"

"Oh hey Brittany!" Sam walked over to Brittany and kissed her hi. He kissed Santana hi, "Hey San. I didn't know that you guys were going to be down here this weekend."

"Yeah it was small kine last minute but I'm glad we did cause we would've missed this faaaaat rager!"

"Eh we brought the instruments down if you guys wanna jam." A boy with a mohawk walked over with two beers in his hands. "One for the softball all-star and another for her beautiful friend here." He handed the bottle to Brittany. "Hi. I'm Puck."

Santana pushed him and stepped in front of Brittany. "Don't Puckerman or I'll kill you."

"Geez San I was just saying hello. I don't even know her name."

Brittany grabbed Santana's waist and whispered, "Calm down San. It's okay. Come on. Just drink your beer." Brittany walked over to Puck and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm Brittany."

"You Santana's new girl?" She turned towards Santana and saw her shotgunning another beer and smiled.

"Puck where's the ukulele? I want it." He grabbed it from the passenger seat of his truck and traded the instrument and a new bottle for the empty bottle. She turned around and grabbed Brittany by the hand and they walked in the opposite direction. "Let's find the girls."

After about ten minutes of searching, Santana finally found the rest of the team. They were sitting on the edge of the party under some trees. There were fallen tree trunks they were using as chairs.

"Rach. Come here. I got the ukulele. Jam sesh?"

"Shoot." Rachel moved closer and Santana sat down.

Santana brought Brittany over to one of the tree trunks and sat her down. She sat next to her and scooted as close as she could. They had a fire going in the middle and Jen was throwing sticks into it so it wouldn't die out. "Any requests guys?"

The girls all started to mumble when finally someone said something.

"Waiting in Vain by Bob Marley. I love that song. Especially when you guys sing it." Angel was sitting up now and her eyes were on the pair of best friends.

"Okay. Fuck we haven't sang that one in a long time ah." Santana started to play the ukulele. The melody was soothing to Brittany's soul. It sounds stupid but she had never heard an actual ukulele before. After a minute or two she was finally ready. "Okay Rach. Ready?"

"Only the first chorus right?" She nodded without missing a strum.

"Yeah just the first one."

She started the melody over and started to sing.

_From the very first time I rest my eyes on you girl,_  
_My heart says follow t'rough._  
_But I know, now, that I'm way down on your line,_  
_But the waitin' feel is fine_

Santana finished the line and all Brittany could do was stare. Her voice was beautiful.

_So don't treat me like a puppet on a string,_  
_'Cause I know I have to do my thing._  
_Don't talk to me as if you think I'm dumb;_  
_I wanna know when you're gonna come - soon._

Rachel had a nice voice too; and Brittany was amazed by how much talent they had. Never in a million years did she think that she was going to be sitting on the beach at night by a fire listening to people sing and play the ukulele.

_I don't wanna wait in vain for your love;_  
_I don't wanna wait in vain for your love;_  
_I don't wanna wait in vain for your love,_

What was even better was that they were harmonizing. Brittany closed her eyes and just listened. When the song was finished everyone clapped.

"I told you guys not to do that." But they kept on. Santana stood up and bowed. "Alright alright. Next?"

"San! I need the ukulele." She got up and started to walk towards the crowd of people. "Come on. Tyler wants to use it."

"I'm coming. Just calm down Puckerman." She turned and looked at Brittany. "I'll be right back okay." And then she was gone. Brittany turned towards everyone who was now smiling.

"You and Santana have something don't you?" Brittany shrugged. "Don't give me that you know you do."

"Don't act like you don't know, Rachel. I was awake when you came by the truck last night." Her sentence was followed by a bunch of "ooooh's" and laughter. They talked for a couple more minutes when they heard a bunch of people shouting.

"Hey! Santana get off of her!" The girls all looked at each other and rushed over to where the crowd was forming. Santana was on top of another girl trying to hit her but a couple of guys had already grabbed her arms to pull her off.

"Brah let me go! Fuck you bitch you're lucky they're holding me back." She got out of their grips but before she could lunge for the girl again Rachel jumped in and wrapped her arms fully around Santana like she was giving her a bear hug. "Rachel fucking let me go. Let me go NOW." But she didn't let loosen her grip at her. If anything, she tightened it more.

"No i'm not letting you go Santana. You need to calm down." Santana struggled but Rachel wouldn't let up. She basically picked Santana off of the ground and carried her out of the crowd. The softball team followed behind. Brittany was still standing in one spot, shell shocked from what she just witnessed. Jen went up to her and tried to get her attention. When she finally snapped out of her trance she realized that Jen was still right in front of her.

"Brittany. Britt. We gotta get to them come on." She grabbed Brittany's wrist and pulled her to where Rachel dragged Santana. They were in the trees now and Rachel was trying to calm Santana down. She wasn't holding on to her anymore but she was still blocking her from getting past her.

Jen and Brittany walked up and when Britt tried to walk closer Jen put her arm up to stop her. "Don't. Just stay back here okay."

"Santana what the fuck is wrong with you?" She was still breathing angrily. Huffing and puffing trying to get around Rachel. "Calm down San." She grabbed onto her shoulders but Santana just pushed them away.

"She started it! She's the one!" Santana was pointing back towards the crowd, "She was talking about Brittany! What did you want me to do?!"

"You didn't have to fight! It's because you're drinking. What did she say huh? What did that girl say that was so bad?"

"She was talking shit! As always those fucking girls think they run the school. She said 'Did you see that haole (how-lee) chick that Santana's with? She definitely downgraded.' So she deserved it." She sat down and ran her hands through her hair. "I'm not going to take that kind of shit from people."

Brittany was still listening from the back, but she had no clue what a 'haole' was. "Uh. Jen whats a-"

"A haole? It's a word that means white or caucasian. It isn't a bad word, but the way the girl used it was in a way that wasn't cool. It wasn't the fact that she used the word, it was the context of the sentence."

"I know you aren't but you can't do that. I thought that you were passed this." Santana stood up and walked a little closer to Rachel. She whispered something to her and she looked up at the rest of them. Like she was looking for someone. "No Santana wait. Please." And she took off in the opposite direction.

"Fuck. Um.. Okay you guys can go back to the party. I got her." The girls started to scatter but Brittany went up to Rachel.

"Where's she going?" Rachel turned towards her.

"She's attempting to cool off. But I need to find her because the last time she went off by herself she sprained her wrist." Brittany didn't know how to feel. Santana had just gotten into a fight because of something a girl said about her. Rachel grabbed Brittany's hands. "Don't worry okay. I got her. Go enjoy the party."

"Okay." And with that Rachel turned and took off after Santana.

* * *

About thirty minutes passed and still no sign of the two girls. Brittany was on her second beer in thirty minutes. She left the crowd to go and see on the beach.

The sound of the waves hitting the shore was all she could hear now. She laid back to look up at the stars. The night air was a bit nippy- but that was perfectly fine with her.

"Brittany?" It was Santana. She didn't turn around, not because she was mad but because she was a little afraid. Santana sat down next to her and didn't make a sound. "I'm sorry. For what happened tonight. I- I uh.. I don't get like that. I mean I used to. But I got passed it. But tonight, that girl was talking about you and I just.."

"You lost it?" She turned to Santana who had tears falling from her eyes.

"I did and I'm sorry I was trying not to but she pushed me. And that's when I lost it." Brittany put her arm around Santana and she just fell into her. "After Rachel pulled me out and she was trying to calm me down in the trees I realized that you were probably watching. And that was the last thing I needed- for you to be either scared or you wouldn't like me anymore. And that was worse than everything else that could've went wrong tonight."

"What do you mean by you used to do this?" Santana sat up and wiped her eyes.

"When my dad first left for the Army, I didn't know how to deal with it. He would be gone for months at a time. I missed him. Before he left we'd do everything together and when he left, it killed me. So I started drinking. My mom always had night shifts at the hotel so by the time she came home I'd leave for school. I'd get into tons of fights but no one would ever tell on me because they'd be scared I'd come back for them." She picked up Brittany's bottle but she grabbed it back from her and drank what was left of the beer.

"Umm.. I think that's enough alcohol for you tonight."

"Okay that's fair. My drinking got out of hand. It was a couple weeks before softball season our Freshman year and Rachel was going around the school trying to find girls to come out for the team. I guess the wind got a hold of her fliers and she lost a couple so she went chasing after them. She found me passed out on the back side of the auditorium. I don't even know how I got there. She got me to her house without getting caught and she took care of me. My parents never found out and it was all because of Rachel." She looked back at the party and spotted her dancing with the rest of the girls. "You could say she saved me. She convinced me to go out for softball and I ended up being some kind of Goddess of the sport." They both laughed. "But in all honesty, she saved me. Softball kept me busy and I started hanging out with people more. Rachel and I grew closer and she ended up being my best friend ever since. She knows my triggers and knows how to, I guess you could say she knows how to diffuse me. The last time I lost it was when my dad called and said that he was deploying to Afghanistan, and Rachel wasn't there. I punched the wall and sprained my wrist. It was stupid and idiotic. I haven't gone off like that in a long time."

Brittany felt like she was getting to know Santana a lot better. And it made her feel more comfortable around her. "So you getting angry isn't a normal Santana drunk thing?"

"No no. It isn't." Santana placed her arm under Brittany's knees and grabbed her waist and pulled her onto her lap. "I'm really sorry if I scared you. I don't want to lose you before I even had the chance to have you."

"You aren't losing me, San. I promise."

Santana leaned in and kissed her. They lingered there for a moment and then kiss again, but this time Santana's tongue slipped past Brittany's lips and was now inside of her mouth. As their kissing got more intense, Santana laid her down on the sand gently. Her hand traced Brittany's bathing suit top and was slowly making her way to the tie that was keeping it on. Brittany guided Santana on top of her and ran her hands down her back and onto her ass. She brought her hands back up and ran it through Santana's hair. A slight moan escaped from her mouth as Santana's hand left her top and found it's way to her thighs.

Her heart was beating like crazy as their tongues wrestled back and forth. Santana squeezed slightly and brought her hand to Brittany's inner thigh. As her hand went into her shorts, the smell of the ocean filled Brittany's nose and in seconds their bodies were met with the cold water rushing up onto the shore.

"Oh! Fuck that's cold." They looked at each other and smiled. "Maybe that's a sign?"

"It's a sign. Let's just go back to the truck. Knowing you, you'll be shivering in seconds." Santana laughed and Brittany got up and started chasing her down the beach. Brittany tackled her and they both fell and started laughing. She ran her hands through her hair and looked down at Santana who was now under her. "You are beautiful, Brittany. And don't get used to that, come Monday you're back to _Sooner." _Santana brushed Brittany's hair out of her face and placed her hand behind her neck- pulling her towards her to steal another kiss. They both got up and wiped the sand off of each other.

They held hands and walked back to the truck together. Santana was still a bit tipsy so she had a little difficulty getting into the truck bed. Brittany helped her up and they found themselves in the same position as the night before.

"Can I ask you something?" Brittany looked up at her.

"Yeah, of course."

"When you first saw me on the first day of school, did you ever think that a couple days later we'd be here? Cuddling in the back of my truck down on the beach?" Brittany hugged Santana tighter.

"Honestly? No. But I did know that I wanted to get to know you better. You definitely had a hold on me from the beginning."

"I could tell I mean, you stuttered while saying your name." Brittany poked her side and Santana jumped. "Okay okay I'm sorry. I thought that it was super cute though."

Brittany yawned and moved just a little bit closer to Santana so there was no gaps. "Well thank you. But I'm tired so I'm gonna go to sleep. So goodnight, San. And by the way, you know you didn't have to fight that girl. She can say whatever she wants but that won't change anything between us."

"I know but I have to stand up for my girl. Goodnight babe." Brittany patted her chest. Santana kissed her and they fell asleep together.

A little bit later, the rest of the girls came back.

Brittany felt someone climb up onto the side of the truck. "San. San wake up." Brittany felt her shift so she could sit up a little.

"What Rach?"

"You wont fuckin' believe what happened like foreal. I was walking back here and I totally walked into a tree. A fucking tree like I didn't even see it walking towards me." Santana laughed a bit. "Hey whoa Rach." She grabbed onto Rachel before she fell backwards.

"No I got it. I got it." Rachel jumped off the side and started to throw up. Santana turned to Brittany and kissed her lightly.

"Britt- I gotta get up for a bit. I'll be back though okay?" Santana moved Brittany onto a pillow. She felt Santana scoot to the end of the truck and jump off.

"Eh! Nalani. Try come please. Help me get her down to the shore." They all walked away and were gone for about fifteen minutes. Brittany couldn't fall back asleep so she just stared up into the night sky. A shooting star passed over her and she closed her eyes and made a wish. She opened them back up and heard footsteps coming towards her.

"So you guys are just dating?" It was Rachel and Santana.

"Yeah we are. I want her to be, Rach. Do you like her? I mean, like for me. As in if we match and stuff."

"I knew what you meant San. And honestly yeah I do. You've been glowing all weekend, and I know that was all her." They stopped behind the truck. Brittany closed her eyes so they didn't know that she was listening. "I'll let you go back to her now. I'll be fine. I promise. I'll go lay down on the cot under the tent."

"Goodnight Rachel. And thank you, for you know. Tonight."

"That's why I'm your best friend. I got you." Santana climbed back onto the truck and laid next to Brittany. She gently grabbed her and moved her back onto her chest.

Brittany got comfortable again and inhaled deeply.

And within minutes she was falling asleep in the arms of the girl who fought someone for talking about her. _I had to stand up up for my girl. _The words replayed over and over in her head.

_This could work out, _she thought to herself. _This could work out just fine._

* * *

**AN: **Real quick. Some definitions of words I used in this chapter.

Pau - Done

Fat Rager - Huge party.

If I missed any please let me know.


	5. Palehua

**AN: I'm going to start a playlist on Spotify of the songs that are used in my story. It'll help with this chapter, especially since I don't know how many people reading this story has heard a hawaiian song. As songs appear, it'll be added to the playlist. Feel free to follow it :) It's under 'Paradise - The Fanfic' and if you can't find it then PM me and I'll send you the link.**

**I'm sorry if this chapter is kind of boring, I'm trying to get more into Brittany's history. Show a softer side of Santana that will play a big part later in the story.**

**I feel like this fic is getting a lot of love. You guys are so awesome! :) Please keep reviewing and sharing this story!**

* * *

The next morning, Brittany woke up to Santana still dead asleep. She sat up and cracked her back. Everything was calm- everyone was sleeping.

She got up from the back of the truck, beads of sweat dripping from her temple. It was already 11:30. Brittany walked down to the shore and jumped in. The cold water felt nice. She dove under and just took it all in. When she came back up, she saw Santana getting off of the truck bed.

Brittany had the best weekend of her life. She experienced a bunch of new things in the span of three days. Her first beer, camping, diving, fresh water pond, and making out on the beach. She dipped her head into the water once more. The water cooled Brittany's face.

"_Sooner._" She turned around and saw Santana standing on the shower with a towel. "We gotta head back. I want us to grab lunch before I take you home."

"Okay." She stood up and walked back onto the beach. Santana wrapped her up in the towel and they walked back to the truck together. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit. I don't know if I can drive. I was going to ask if you could."

"What? Me? Not Rachel?" Santana was putting her spear and diving gear in the back of her truck. "You just met me and I don't know where I'm going and I can't drive your truck Santana."

"Relax. Rachel is going back up the hill with her parents. And the rest of the girls can't drive my truck or I won't let them." She shut the tailgate and turned towards Brittany. "It's automatic, and I trust you. Please. Just until the Queen Shops. Once I get food in my system I'll drive."

"Okay. I guess." Everyone was already heading out. "You wanna get out of here now?"

"Yeah. I'm super hungry and I really want a burger and fries or something." Santana climbed into the passengers seat and buckled in. Brittany climbed up onto the side and leaned into the open window to kiss her. Santana smiled. "Get in the truck, babe."

Brittany climbed in and paused for a moment. "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm one hundred percent positive. You'll be fine okay." The truck was on now and Brittany shifted into reverse. "See? You're doing just fine. The Queen Shops are only a fifteen minute drive away. Don't be so stiff. Please relax okay? I'll be right here next to you the entire time. And if I'm not then you better pull over and get me." Brittany laughed. "There we go." Santana grabbed onto Brittany's hand. "You got this."

The drive over to the Queen Shops was Brittany telling Santana about how she was acting the night before. She apologized over and over about frightening her.

"You apologized last night, remember?"

"I do remember but I'm always going to apologize. I don't like acting that way in front of my friends."

"Just let it go. Please. It's alright I promise." Santana pointed to her left and Brittany flipped on the turn signal. "I like your truck. It's super smooth. Like something else of yours..."

Santana went to tickle Brittany but she slapped her hand away.

"Is this it?"

"Yes. Park over there. I don't want anyone parking near my truck."

They walked into the food court and went to the burger shop in the corner and both got something to eat. Their conversation was mostly about softball and how they were going to go to states. Santana had never been to states before so this year was her last shot and Brittany wanted to do everything she could to help her do just that.

"Oh damn it's already 3:50. I gotta get you home before mom doesn't let you come out anywhere with us anymore." Santana took their trays and got rid of the trash. "You look tired. Are you going to fall asleep on me in the truck?"

"No I'm not what are you talking about?" At that moment Brittany did her best to hide the yawn that was trying to escape from her.

"Alright we'll see." They got back to the truck and started heading back to Waimea. About ten minutes into the drive, Brittany started to fall asleep. Her head was bobbing and as much as she tried to fight it, it wasn't working.

"Hey." Brittany looked over at Santana. "Lay down. You can put you head on my lap. I don't want you leaning your head on the window."

"What why?"

"Because that's what I was taught. So just lay down and you can sleep." Brittany laid down and got comfortable. Santana's truck had this fruity smell to it, mixed with the smell of ocean water. It was a weird combination but it worked.

When they finally reached Brittany's house, Santana pulled over next to the curb and turned the truck off. She sat there and looked down at the blonde who was fast asleep. She didn't know what it was about her but she knew that she had feelings for her. She ran her hand through Brittany's hair a couple times and grinned. "Hey. Britt wake up. We're at your house."

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I guess I was tired."

"I told you. Don't ever doubt me, I'm always right. You want me to help you with your things?" Brittany shook her head.

"I got it. But I want to thank you. For taking me out this weekend and for everything." She leaned over and kissed Santana. "I had lots of fun."

Before Brittany could pull away Santana kissed her one more time "I don't want you to go."

"But you'll see me tomorrow. Text me when you get home okay? So I know you reached there safely." She jumped out of the truck and shut the door. "I'll see you later."

Santana watched her walk up her driveway before driving away. Brittany ran up stairs and jumped on her bed. She felt like a little girl who's crush just talked to her for the first time. But this was different. She was absolutely giddy and happy. It was like her weekend set the tone for the rest of the week and nothing was going to bring her down.

* * *

After about a hour of watching tv, she realized that her phone had died while they were still at the beach and she didn't have the chance to charge it. She plugged it in and finished up the episode of That 70's Show that was on television.

Brittany turned on her iHome and jumped into the shower. She sung and danced. It was like every song that came on reminded her of Santana. It was like all she could think about lately was the attractive local girl who was stealing her heart.

"Why don't you come on over, vaaaalerie?" She sang while walking out of her bathroom and back into her room. Her phone was on now and the notification tone wouldn't stop playing. "Well sometimes I go out, by myself... And I look across the water." She grabbed her phone off of her nightstand to see that she had tons of messages from Quinn.

_Please, Britt. You need to call me back I don't know what you're doing but you need to call me back ASAP. It's important and I need you._

Brittany threw some clothes on and laid back on her bed. She dialed Quinn's number and it started ringing. It stopped and she immediately started talking.

"Hey Q! Oh my God I have so much to tell you about last night. It was crazy! Santana almost got into a fight because some girl was talking about me! And I didn't know what to do I was actually kind of scared and-"

"Britt I need to-"

"No wait Quinn I gotta tell you. It was like she was the Hulk or something. The Hawaiian Hulk! Haha! Man it was just crazy I-"

"Britt. Stop I need to tell you something." She knew that tone of voice. Quinn had been crying.

"Hey what's wrong?" Silence. "Q talk to me."

"It's Macky." Brittany's heart immediately dropped. "She... Got into a car accident this morning." She sat up. Macky was the left fielder for their softball team back in Oklahoma. Last season they grew really close. "She didn't make it."

"She... Died? Quinn? You're lying right. This is like some kind of sick joke that you guys are playing and you're just going to put her on the phone to talk to me." The sniffling was now sobs and Brittany knew that she wasn't lying. "Quinn no. Macky was just.. She was just there and I can't. I can't be here. I'll call you later."

"No Britt no please. Don't go. Make sure you're wearing your helme-" Britt hung up on Quinn and went down stairs. She grabbed her keys and helmet off of the counter and ran out to her bike. All she wanted to do was ride and she didn't care where she ended up. She pulled out of the drive way and gassed it.

The emotions were overwhelming. Macky was one of her closest friends. It killed her knowing that she wasn't home to be there for everyone. To see her friend one last time. She wasn't going to be there. Her softball team was like her second family they spent nearly every second of every day together. Even during the summer. They would all go to the softball camp that Oklahoma State University held. The more she thought about the good times, the more it got harder to breath. Tears were falling and the more emotional she got the faster she rode. Brittany knew that it was dangerous and that she shouldn't be driving that fast but she didn't care. Most of the time this was how she would deal with things.

Brittany could feel her phone vibrating in her pocket but she didn't care. Whoever it was could wait until she was good and ready to stop her bike and get off. The sun was going down and Brittany realized there wasn't any road left to drive on. She pulled over to the side and realized that she was at a boat harbor. As she pulled off her helmet, she wiped her face hoping that no one would see that she was crying. There were a bunch of people on the shore next to the harbor and the last thing she needed was one of them coming over to see if she was alright. She wanted to be alone.

Her phone started vibrating again and saw that it was messages from Quinn.

_You better be riding under the speed limit. I know how you get, Britt. Please I hope you're being careful._

"Fuck!" Her helmet slipped out of her grip and fell onto the ground. "It better not have scratched it."

"I think it's alright." She looked up and saw Rachel walking hesistantly towards her. Brittany attempted to wipe her face one more time but she knew that it was too late. "I knew it was you when you pulled in, I recognized your bike. Are you okay?"

"Umm. Yeah, I think I'm alright. I just- I found out that one of my good friends back home died in a car accident. So I rode." Brittany got off of her bike and put the helmet on her seat.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Brittany. I really am. Is there anything I can do for you?" She shrugged. "I can sit with you, if you want. Come."

They both walked out onto the break wall.

"Where are we?"

"This is Kawaihae (Ka-why-high). Here sit with me." They both sat down on the wall facing the horizon. The ocean was calm and peaceful. The tears started falling again, but this time she didn't try to stop them. "Hey. Its going to be okay. You want to talk about her? Your friend? What was she like?"

"Macky was amazing. She played left field for our softball team. We got really close. Like, she was like a sister to me. I looked out for her. She was only a sophomore and she died. How is that even fair? Her life had barely begun." Rachel rubbed her back and attempted to comfort her. "Why are you down here?"

"My family has a party for one of my cousins. It's her first birthday."

"Oh." Rachel stood up and walked away. "Rachel?" Brittany turned to see Santana walking her way. "Wait, what are you doing here?"

"Rachel called me. I was at my mom's work place in Waimea when she called telling me about how you sped into the harbor on your bike. So of course I drove straight down here."

"You didn't have to do that." Brittany kept on looking out in the horizon. "And I really just wanted to be alone."

Santana walked over to where Brittany was sitting and sat down. "Do you really want to be alone?"

She looked over at Santana with tears escaping from her tear-ducts. Santana gently wiped them away and pulled her closer to her.

"I didn't think so. I'll stay right here for as long as you need me to."

They sat there for another half an hour in silence. The wind started to blow.

"Here." Santana took off her hoodie and handed it to Brittany. "Put it on. I don't want you to be cold."

She slipped into it and put the hood up onto her head. It smelt like strawberries. "It smells nice." Brittany sat there for a couple more minutes thinking about everything that happened in the past 72 hours. Within an hour of being home and not being with Santana, her entire world came crashing down. She drove down to the one place that Rachel happened to be at and that led to Santana coming down to be with her. It was like the universe was trying to tell her something. Was this a sign?

Within the 17 years of Brittany's short life, she had never been happier than when she was with Santana. She looked over at the brunette who was looking out into the water. They couldn't really see anything other than the bits of water that shown under the light for the boats. Santana's hand was slowly rubbing Brittany's side, in attempt to make her feel better. She stood up and held out her hand and Brittany took it in hers. "Let's get you home okay? It's late and we have school tomorrow. I'll follow you there. And you better not take off in front of me. I don't want you speeding."

"I won't speed." She got on her bike and put her helmet on.

"Alright. And hey. You and that bike, that's sexy. You're sexy." Brittany shut her visor and smiled. As upset as she was she actually felt a little better. After about twenty minutes they reached Brittany's house. She parked in the driveway and turned her bike off.

"Do you want me to come inside?" Brittany looked back and saw Santana standing there with her bag over her shoulder and ukulele in her hand. "If you don't want me to I understand."

"No please. Come inside." They walked into the kitchen and turned the lights on. "My parents are up in the mainland for the week so I have the house to myself."

Santana followed Brittany upstairs and into her room.

"Oh wow, your room is huge." She sat on Brittany's bed and scanned the room. "You even have a tv in here? With an xbox? I need to be over here more often."

Brittany walked into her bathroom and started to cry. Santana walked in and held her. "Hey hey. I know you are hurting right now. Let's lay down. You should try and get some rest."

Santana tucked Brittany under the cover and went over to the light switch to shut it off. "Could I turn on the tv? I don't like the dark very much." Silence. "Oh okay, well I'll turn it on I guess."

After about thirty minutes, Brittany was still wide awake. She stared up at the ceiling and tried her hardest to convince her brain that she was tired but it wasn't working. "I can't sleep."

"I can sing you my favorite Hawaiian song. I listen to it when I can't sleep. So maybe that can help? It's like, super native hawaiian though. So I don't know if you'll like it." She got up off of the bed and walked over to her ukulele. "I might get some of the words wrong, so forgive me if I do."

Brittany got up onto her elbow and turned towards Santana. "I wouldn't know if you were singing it right, San. I don't know Hawaiian."

"Oh, well I guess you're right. Lay back down. I'm trying to help you sleep remember?" She laid back down and Santana started to strum.

It was beautiful. Up until this point, Brittany hadn't heard an actual Hawaiian song sung in Hawaiian. So she had no idea what to expect.

_E kahea mai ana_  
_`O Palehua e_  
_Wahi lani ha`upu ia`u _  
_E poina `ole_  
_Ke kuahiwi kaulana_  
_Wehe i ka lani_  
_`Auhea wale ana `oe_  
_`O Palehua e_

She had never heard anything more beautiful in her life. Santana's voice was enchanting. And even though she had no idea what the words meant, she loved it.

_`O ka wahi ki`eki`e loa_  
_`O Palehua e_  
_E pa mai ana ka makani_  
_I ka ulu nahele_  
_Ulupuni makou_  
_I ke `ala palepiwa_  
_`Auhea wale ana `oe_  
_`O Palehua e_

Brittany was starting to fall asleep now. But she didn't want to. Santana was singing. For her. To her. There was nothing more she wanted to do at that moment then to listen to this beautiful women sing in Hawaiian to her. She felt her body start to relax and she knew she was losing the battle to stay awake. With a breath, she closed her eyes and continued listening.

_Ha`ina `ia mai_  
_Ana ka puana la_  
_E kahea mai ana_  
_`O Palehua e_  
_Ke kuahiwi kaulana_  
_Wehe i ka lani_  
_`Auhea wale ana `oe_  
_`O Palehua e_

Santana stopped strumming and put her ukulele down.

"I hope that wasn't too horrible." She laid back down next to Brittany and held her. "I'll go soon so that you can get some sleep."

"No please. Stay the night. I don't want to be alone." Santana held her tighter. "And that, was beautiful."

"Thank you. Now get some rest, I'll be here when you wake up. Goodnight Brittany."

"Goodnight Santana." And with that, her body fell asleep but she could still hear what was going on.

Santana was still humming the melody to Palehua. She heard a vibration sound and realized it was her phone. But her body didn't want to move._  
_

"Hello?" Santana had answered her phone. "Oh I'm sorry. This is Santana, Brittany's friend. She's actually sleeping right now." Brittany could hear the sound of Quinn's voice and she was worried. "I actually don't know if she was speeding but she did have her helmet. I'll make sure she doesn't-" And she paused. Damnit Quinn. She knew exactly what she was telling her. "I'll make sure she's alright. I'll look out for her for you. Take care alright? I'm really sorry about your friend. You too. Goodnight."

Santana put her phone back down and kissed Brittany.

"I'm going to make sure that you're going to be okay, Brittany. You have my word."

* * *

Quick note, the Hawaiian song I used is one of my favorite songs. Like Santana, when I can't sleep I listen to it.

I can't sing it or play it on the ukulele but I'm working on it. Lol.


	6. Kohala

**AN: I'm currently on military orders and so my time to write has been cut drastically. **

**I'll try to get chapters out regularly. I love all of the feedback you guys are amazing :)**

* * *

Brittany woke up the next morning with puffy eyes and a headache. She hadn't felt like this in a very long time. Everything from the night prior was a blur. Whenever emotions overwhelmed her it was like she would black out. And that wasn't good. The last time that happened she ended up in the hospital with months of physical therapy. She turned over and saw that Santana wasn't on the bed with her anymore.

"San?" She called out. Santana wouldn't just leave without telling her right? She got off of the bed and walked towards the door. "San?" Nothing. Brittany got downstairs and caught a whiff of bacon frying in a pan. She turned the corner to see that Santana was cooking. "What are you doing?"

Santana turned around as if Brittany startled her. "Oh my God don't do that. I'm making breakfast for us. Duh." She turned back around and flipped the bacon. "Here. Have some orange juice."

"We didn't have orange juice though."

"I know. I went to the store and grabbed some." She slid the cup over to Brittany. "Just drink some."

Brittany grabbed the cup and started to sip on it. Her head was pounding. She could only imagine how she was going to feel when she got to school. School. She had totally forgotten that today was Monday.

"Oh fuck, what time is it?!" She grabbed Santana's phone off of the counter and saw that it was already 9:47. "We gotta get to school we're already late."

"Whoa calm down there, _Sooner_. We aren't going to school today. I called the office and let them know that your friend from back home passed away so you needed a day. My aunt works in there so we're covered. So sit down." Brittany sat back down and wiped her eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Like complete shit. I have this pounding headache and I feel like my eyes are swollen or something." Santana walked around the counter and placed the plate down in front of Brittany. "This smells amazing. Thank you for making me breakfast."

"You're welcome." She placed a kiss gently on Brittany's head and walked back around the counter and took a seat in front of her. "I hope it isn't that terrible. I'm not much of a cook."

"It's really good, actually." They talked as they ate their breakfast.

"I'm glad. " After they finished eating, Santana washed the dishes and Brittany went back upstairs and laid back down on her bed. "Hey Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you about what happened on-" And Brittany looked up at her and she immediately stopped talking. "I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me what happened I just was wondering because Quinn called your phone last night and I answered. She mentioned something and I was wondering about it since last night."

"It's alright. I'll tell you what happened." She tapped on the bed and Santana walked over and sat down. "What did Quinn tell you?"

"Well, she asked if you were speeding and I told her no even though Rachel had told me you flew into the harbor. I didn't tell her, I figured that'd get you in some kind of trouble with her. I know how best friends get. But after that she asked if you were wearing a helmet, she told me that you have a tendency to speed. And after what happened sophomore year, you shouldn't be on the bike. Or something I'm not too sure. And that was pretty much it."

"That would be Quinn, always trying to protect me and stuff. I love her to death. But she knows that nothing will come between me and my bike." Brittany stood up and stretched. "Alright. Sophomore year, I was with this girl that went to school across town. We saw each other often but because she played like three different sports, she never had the time to hang out." She walked over to her desk and grabbed her laptop and sat back down. "Towards the end of the school year, she had a softball game about ten minutes from my place. I wanted to surprise her so I had Quinn meet up with me at the field and bring a bouquet of flowers. I would've ruined them if I brought them on my bike. But when we finally found her, she was making out with the girl she claimed was her best friend. And I lost it."

"Did she know you saw them?"

"No, she didn't. I threw the flowers down and Quinn chased after me but by the time she caught up, I had already taken off on my bike. It was one of the worst moments of my life. I got up onto the highway and floored it. I was going at least, 80. And that doesn't sound fast, but on a bike it was fast. I could feel everything. In my mind I guess I thought that I could ride away from the pain. Quinn tried calling me but it I wasn't about to pull out my phone."

"So she doesn't like you speeding because of that?"

Brittany had her laptop on now and was looking through her pictures. "Here." Santana looked over and saw a picture of a crushed bike.

"You.. Got into a accident?" Brittany handed her the laptop and she kept scrolling through the pictures.

"Yes. I lost control of my bike and I flew off. Quinn saw everything. She was a couple hundred feet behind me when it happened. When I hit the ground, I blacked out. And when I finally came to, she was over me trying to get me to wake up." Everything was replaying in Brittany's mind. The memory was so vivid. It was as if it was actually happening. Quinn taking her helmet off, the sound of other people calling 911. She felt water on her face only to realize that it was Quinn's tears hitting her. She brought her hand to her face to wipe it away only to realize that it was dry. She snapped back into reality and continued her story. "She was there through everything. The ambulance ride, in the E.R. She stayed every night I was in the hospital."

"What kine injuries did you have?"

"Let's see. I had a fracture in the thoracic region of my spine. A minor concussion, about three broken ribs and my shoulder was dislocated." Santana scrolled to the pictures of Brittany in the hospital. "I had to wear a back brace for about two and a half months and had tons of physical therapy. It healed and now it's almost as good as new."

"Wow. And so I'm guessing that's why Quinn is how she is about you riding a bike. I can understand. I mean, to see a friend go through that must have been terrible."

"It took a toll on her, that's for sure. My ex heard about what happened and came to visit me while I was still in the hospital. Quinn nearly got into a fight with her and blames her for what happened to me."

"That explains why she sounded so worried last night. It makes sense now." Santana stood up and placed the laptop back on the desk. "Does you back still bother you?"

"It does, from time to time. If it flares up really bad, I have medicine for it and my brace is in the closet. So in case anything happens, now you know. It doesn't happen often but it does happen. My doctor said that I can play softball and stuff, just no contact sports."

"Are you gonna make me worry about you all season, _Sooner?" _Santana smiled. "I feel like I have to be gentle with you now."

Brittany got up from the bed and pushed Santana up against the wall. She lifted her arms above her head and and put her lips next to her ear. "Gentle? That word isn't in my vocabulary." She faced Santana now, who had a surprised look on her face. "You think I'm going to be gentle with you? Don't baby me, Santana. None of this changes anything."

Santana pushed off of her and they switched places. But as Brittany hit the wall, her arms automatically dropped to her back. "Fuck."

She let go and started to panic. "Oh my God see this is why I was saying I have to be gentle!" Brittany stood up straight and started laughing.

"I was just playing."

"You asshole!" And Santana chased Brittany down the stairs and into the living room. They ran around the coffee table a couple times and finally she caught her and tackled her onto the couch. "Don't do that to me."

"I thought that I really hurt you." Santana's expression softened and Brittany felt bad. This girl really cared for her. Brittany turned and held Santana in her arms.

"I'm sorry. I was just playing around."

"If there is one thing that I don't want you playing around about, it's that. Because that kind of stuff is serious. I don't play with that stuff." Brittany kissed Santana and a smile emerged. "And one more thing. No more speeding. You got it?"

Brittany could tell that she was being serious. There wasn't much that she knew about this girl but she had a hold on her. It was like if Santana told her to strip, she would.

"Alright alright. No speeding."

For the next couple of hours, they cuddled and watched Netflix. Brittany made calls home to check up on her friends. Quinn was taking it particularly hard, being that she had the biggest crush on Macky for about a year. She laid in Santana's lap as she talked to Quinn. Santana ran her hands through her hair as she tried to console her best friend to the best of her abilities.

"I know it's hard for you, but it's going to be okay. What are you doing now?"

"I'm at Tully's house. She has the whole team over." As much fun Brittany was having in Hawai'i, she missed her friends a lot. "They told me to tell you hi and that they miss you."

"Oh! Tell them I miss them too. Hang on. I'll get my computer, do you guys want to Skype?"

"Yes! Please." Santana's hand had stopped running through her hair. Brittany looked up at her to see that she had fallen asleep. Carefully, she got up from the couch trying not to wake her up. She ran upstairs real quick to grab her laptop and came back down to find Santana in the same position.

Skype was already running so she signed on and called Quinn. When the window opened, her best friend had appeared on the screen along with the rest of her softball team.

"Britt-Britt we miss you! How's Hawai'i?"

"Oh it's great! It's so nice to see you guys!" One of them looked down at their watched and made her way to the front.

"Why aren't you in school? Isn't it like 12 something there?"

"It is. But I didn't go today." They talked for a few minutes until someone noticed that Brittany was laying in Santana's lap.

"Excuse me, who's lap are you laying on?" The girls sounded all shocked and started all talking at once. Brittany started laughing.

"This is Santana. She's the captain of the softball team for the school I go to."

"Santana is her new babe, guys. They kissed this weekend at the beach while camping. And drinking."

"Quinn shut up-"

"You were drinking? That's new. This girl must have you whipped cause we could never even get you to take a sip!" The girls were getting loud now and Brittany tried to turn down the volume but it didn't work. Santana woke up.

"Hey Brit what are you doing?" She opened her eyes to see about 6 pairs looking back at her. "Oh, well hello."

Brittany got up from the couch and started to walk away.

"She's pretty Britt!" Tully was yelling so that Santana could hear. Brittany looked back at Santana and blushed. "Are you guys a couple yet? Bring us back over there we want to meet her!"

"Oh my God you guys shut the fuck up." They were all laughing. Santana came over to where Brittany was sitting and stood behind her to look into the camera.

"Hi everyone." She was smiling, knowing that she was embarrassing Brittany. "You're friend here is a amazing person. She talks about you guys all the time."

"We have not heard anything about you! So, why don't you introduce yourself."

"You don't have to, San. They're just being a bunch of assholes." She turned back towards the camera and they all started giggling.

"No its only fair, I don't mind. Well, I'm Santana Lopez." She pointed to herself and continued talking. "I'm 17, I go to Honoka'a High School. I love going to the beach, diving and playing softball. I'm a catcher. Oh. And I love spending time with your girl Brittany here." She kissed Brittany on the cheek and turned back to the camera. "You guys have anything else?"

They all were hitting each other and smiling. "Do you have a friend? Preferably single, and look as good as you?"

"Alright that's enough, I'll talk to you all later. Quinn text me okay. Bye guys." And as she closed the laptop, the girls were screaming for her to stop. "You are the cutest person ever do you know that?"

"I do, actually. I'm well aware of that. Rachel's coming over, if that's alright?" Brittany stood up now and was holding onto Santana's hips.

"That's fine with me. Is she almost here?"

Santana gave her a slight smile and pointed. "She's outside, actually."

"Tell her to come in! Crazy. Don't leave her outside, waimea is kind of cold." Santana grabbed Brittany by the hand and walked towards the front door.

They invited Brittany inside she got out of her car with two drinks and a paperbag. "I know you must be going through a rough time so I brought food. A extra large vanilla sprite for both of you with fries."

Brittany ran over to her and took the drink. "You are such a great friend."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing better. Thanks to Santana." She turned to Santana who was rummaging through the bag to get her share of fries. "How was school?"

"You know, terrible. But tolerable. The word got out about Santana jumping down that chicks throat when we was at Kiholo. So lucky she never come school. She would've caught so much shit."

"That girl was talking?"

"Of course. They was talking everybody how she kicked Santana's ass. And that they got you after too." Santana laughed from the kitchen.

"Wait till we get to school tomorrow. That girls gonna catch cracks." Brittany shut the door and Rachel followed her into the kitchen. Rachel gave her a dissaproving look and Santana threw her hands up. "What? She is! She still never learn."

"Just shut up San you not doing shit tomorrow. No ack." They all sat on chair around the dining table. "Anyway, my dads are in Hilo for the night and I'll be home alone."

"Just stay here. The more the merrier. Plus, I think you'll like my idea that I have for tomorrow." Rachel and Santana looked at Brittany, trying to figure out what kind of plan she had concocted. Brittany smiled and picked up her drink and took another sip.

_It's a great plan,_ she thought. _Its gonna be great._

* * *

The next morning, the girls got ready for school and walked out the front door.

"Oh! Wait. My plan!" Brittany ran back up the driveway and into the side door of the garage. She came back out with another helmet. "You'll need this. I figured since I still owe you that ride, I might as well make the most of it."

"You're letting me ride with you? But what about my truck?" Rachel whacked her arm. "What?"

"She's telling you to come back after school, dumbass. Now shut up and get on the bike."

Brittany was already sitting on the seat. She had turned on her bike and was getting ready to go. Rachel took their backpacks and said that she'll follow behind them. Brittany put the stand up and looked back at Santana.

"Make sure you hang on to me the entire time. Keep your feet up and lean into the turns with me. Okay?" Santana nodded and she put her helmet down.

Brittany was excited. She was packing Santana today and all she could think about was the fact that for fifteen minutes Santana would be holding on to her for dear life. Fifteen minutes of Santana being pressed up against her. It made her feel good. I mean, Santana must trust her enough to ride on a motorcycle with her.

As they reaches the school, Brittany saw the girl that Santana fought getting out of her car in the parking lot. She purposely parked her bike near her. Not too close but just far enough for her to be able to see them. They took their helmets off, and Brittany put the stand down. "Follow my lead okay?" The girl spotted them now and was staring.

"Got it."

"That was a great ride, wasn't it babe?" Santana looked at her with confusion but ran along with it.

"It was. It's so hot that you have a bike."

They could see the girls whispering something to each other and looking over at them.

"Is there something you would like to say, bitch?" The girl turned towards Brittany who was now walking in their direction. "Cause the last time you said something, you ended up on the ground."

"I don't have nothing to say to you, haole. How about you walk your ass back over to that piece of shit bike over there and mind your own business?"

"How about you quit staring at my girl here? We all know the only reason you made that lame ass comment at the beach was because your just mad that Santana won't get with your slutty ass."

A crowd had formed and went crazy when Brittany started to walk away. The girl was trying to go after Brittany but her friends were stopping her.

"High five Britt. You fuckin told her ass. You guys can put the helmets in my car." Brittany took the helmet out of Santana's hand and placed them both in Rachel's back seat. "You knew that girl was going to be in the parking lot."

"Now that was fucking sexy." Santana grabbed onto Britt's hand and interlocked their fingers.

It was like Brittany's hand was made to hold Santana's. They walked over to the stairs near the armory where everyone was sitting.

"Morning guys."

"Well isn't it the two lovebirds? How you feelin' Sooner? We heard about your friend. We're real sorry. I can't imagine losing any one of these girls here. We got a card and all signed it, that way you can send it up to your team." Kalei grabbed the card out of her binder and handed it to Brittany. "It isn't much, but we wanted to do something."

Brittany opened and looked at all the little notes and best wishes written on the inside, along with a team picture of all the girls. "This is real sweet. Thanks guys. I'll send it home after school."

The rest of the day went by smoothly. They didn't hear anything about the girl from Kiholo, which was a good sign. When the last bell of the day rung, Brittany met up with Santana and Rachel.

"Ready to go back to Waimea?"

Rachel turned to Santana and nudged her.

"Actually, there's someplace I want to take you. Well you'll be taking me but you get the idea." Santana grabbed the two helmets out of Rachel's car. "That's only if you're up for holo holo." The look on Brittany's face said it all. "It pretty much means cruise. Like, go for a ride."

"Ah okay I got it. I'm fine with it. It'll help me get my mind off of Macky."

"When I want you to turn I'll just tap your thigh or something."

"Good idea." They climbed onto Brittany's bike and left the school.

After a couple turns, Brittany ended up riding along a bunch of pastures. It was incredibly beautiful. It almost seemed as if this grass was greener than any other grass she's ever seen. They were going up a hill, because when she looked to her left she could see the road that led down to Kawaihae. The road was pretty twisty and turny but she didn't mind, those were her favorite. She opened her visor and the fresh crisp air hit her face. It was so refreshing. Santana was still holding onto her tightly. There were cattle and horses everywhere she looked. Another ten minutes went by and Santana tapped her one last time. They were going down a particularly large hill now. There were huge windmills to her right. They reached the bottom and Brittany pulled into the parking lot.

"Where are we?" Brittany stood up after putting her stand down and Santana hopped off and took her helmet off. "This place is, just amazing."

"As promised, this is another place I love to come to and just sit and relax. This is Kohala. It is the northern most part of the island. We're at Kohala's airport. Its small, mostly used by those small little charter planes that only have seating for two." They places the helmets on the seats and Brittany followed Santana past the gate.

"Are we allowed in here?"

"Technically, no. But theres never anyone here so I just come whenevers." They walked out onto the runway and Santana stopped. "I wanted to bring you here because this is one of my most favorite spots on the entire island. The view is absolutely ridiculous and its just so peaceful. Kohala is a small town."

"Is it a cliff over there? Like if you walk passed the fence will you just fall straight down?"

"I'm gonna say sorta kinda? I don't know really I haven't ever passed the fence and I don't plan to. So don't get any ideas." She smiled and pulled Brittany closer. The butterflies had reappeared in her stomach and it made her feel all tingly.

In fact, anytime she was spending time with Santana she felt tingly. It was like she wasn't able to contain her happiness anymore. Brittany could hear birds chirping in the distance, cows mooing, and the sound of her heart beating out of her chest. Nothing made her happier than being in Santana's arms.

"So. What are you thinking about right now?"

"Why do you always ask that question?" Santana shrugged and pulled Brittany a little closer.

"I guess because its a question that's always on my mind when I'm with you. You know me, I always speak my mind. I just wonder what's on yours."

"Well how about you tell me what's on your mind?"

"Alright, well. What's on my mind is that I'm excited. I'm excited for what's yet to come. What's in store for us in the future. Because to tell you the truth, I haven't stopped thinking about you since the moment I met you. I'm not too good with expressing my feelings which is why Rachel helped me with what I was going to tell you today. You, Brittany Pierce, are an amazing girl. Woman, in fact. And you're so, full of mystery. Like a book that has yet to be read." Santana's words were making her heart melt- they were making her weak at the knees. "I brought you up here mostly because this spot is where I first fell in love. My first brought me up here to tell me how she felt about me and since then, whenever I pass this place while driving I always think of her. But- now when I pass it I'll be thinking of you. This place will now be the place where I told you how I felt. And there's nothing more that I want then to be able to share all these wonderful, beautiful places with you. Because it would be selfish of me not to give you a chance to experience everything I have."

Brittany felt a single tear fall from her eye. Santana wiped it away but didn't take her hand off of her face. Her thumb gently traced her cheek bone and made its way down.

"I promise that I will make every second with me worth while, Brittany."

"I believe you."

Santana leaned in and they kissed. But this kiss was different and Brittany felt it. It was like a thousand of cupids arrows were hitting her heart. Like it was love. But it was way too soon to be thinking about love. They weren't even a couple yet. But didn't stop her from thinking that it could be a possibility. Like a love at first sight kind of thing. It may sound corny and cliche but it was the truth and as much as her head denied it she knew it her heart there was something there.

"I'm not ready to be a couple yet, I want to ask you at the perfect time. And I know this moment seems so perfect but I have something planned for that so you're going to have to wait and see." Brittany smiled.

"I'm ready whenever you are, San."

"There's something you can't say everyday. You kissed someone in the middle of a landing strip." Brittany looked around to see that they were in fact right in the middle. "The suns about to go down and we should head back. There aren't lights on the road heading back to Waimea and I don't want to have you driving in the darkness like that."

They walked back to the bike together. With one last kiss, they put their helmets on and started back up the hill. Brittany felt as if she were on some kind of high. Could life have gotten any more perfect than it already was? She was living in Hawaii, experiencing awesome things and not to mention- enjoying those phenomenal things with a girl who was taking her breath away and sweeping her off her feet.

Could it all be too good to be true? No. It was perfect.

It was paradise.

* * *

Words!

Holo holo - Cruising. To take a ride.

I know I wrote 'no ack' in the story. That basically means don't act. Or don't act stupid.


	7. Hana Hou

**AN: I'm tired as hell, but I finished this chapter up :) **

**Thank you guys for everything. I feel the love!**

* * *

The month that followed the trip up to Kohala were nothing but wonderful. Brittany spent nearly every weekend with Santana. They spent most of their time at the beach or cuddling in bed. It was the last week of September, which meant that Honoka'a was having their homecoming week.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun I promise. Homecoming week is what I look forward to all year. You know, other than softball." Brittany shook her head. For the past two weeks all Santana would talk about was Homecoming. She was also nominated for homecoming queen so that added to her excitement. "I want you to be there when I win queen."

Santana stood up and started waving as if she were a princess. With all the time they had been spending together, Brittany learned a lot about Santana. She's hard working, dedicated, loyal, trustworthy, and most of all loving. And that's what Brittany like the most about her. She always showed Brittany affection. Whenever it was cold she would give up her jacket for her or if they were leaving the beach Santana would let her wear her shirt if Brittany forgot an extra one. She even massaged Brittany's back from time to time. Which no one ever did for her. Santana took the time to learn about Brittany's back injury and how severe it really was. Anytime Brittany even slightly showed pain, Santana would ask her to scale her pain from 1 to 10. 10 being the worst. It was those things that made Brittany fall harder. Santana showed that she genuinely care for her.

"I told you I'm going to the parade but I don't know if I want to dress up during the week. And I don't care what you say, I'm playing powderpuff football and that's final."

"I don't want you playing though, what if you get hurt? Things get pretty rough out there and I don't want you to reinjure your back."

"I won't get hurt. Those girls aren't gonna catch me, babe."

Santana stood up from the bed and followed Brittany out of her room and down the stairs.

"Alright fine, if that's what you want then you can play. Just be careful. I'm telling you right now."

"I'm always careful!" They sat down at the dinner table and ate the spaghetti that Brittany's mom cooked the night before.

Santana was over at her house very often. Just like her, Brittany's parents also worked the night shifts at their job. So instead of staying home alone, they would take turns staying at each other's houses.

That night was pretty uneventful, as was the following day. Tuesday was what Brittany was looking forward to. It was powderpuff football day.

* * *

The football games were being held that afternoon, so that morning the teachers excused the girls who were playing to go and practice. The senior team was made up of the softball team, and about half of the girl's basketball team. Since their freshman year, the senior class had never lost a game of powderpuff football. They were unstoppable and Santana prided herself on that. The girls spent about two hours running plays and assigning people to their positions. Santana got quarterback and Brittany was a running back. She was the fastest out of everyone- which didn't surprise either of them.

When noon rolled around, each class had their football team on the field. They knew they had it in the bag. The seniors were faster, stronger and much smarter. They had actual plays and strategies to win.

The senior/junior game was an easy win for them. They scored four touchdowns. The games were timed, 30 minutes each. So for them to win like that, was ridiculous. So the championship game was between the seniors and the sophomores.

It started out up and up. The sophomores were a bunch of fast little fuckers, and Brittany started to get frustrated. She didn't like losing and she knew that Santana was the same way. There was one minute left in the game and the game was tied 2-2.

The girls huddled for one last time.

"Alright. When I get the ball everyone just take off and I'll find one of you that's open. If we don't finish this now, we'll have to go into overtime and I'm not taking you guys home if you miss the bus. So. Just catch the ball."

They lined up and snapped the ball. Brittany took off downfield and looked back to see that no one was behind her.

"San!" She made eye contact with her and threw the ball. Brittany ran for it, knowing that she definitely had it. The ball landed in her arms. She tucked it onto her side and ran for the end zone. The seniors that were watching were going crazy. Brittany could feel everyone's eyes on her. She was running as fast as she could. All of a sudden she felt someone come up behind her and she was on the ground. A shooting pain went up her back and she knew that she tweaked it. The sophomore girl got up off of her, with Brittany's flag in her hand and walked back to her team. They were all cheering, thinking that they stopped Brittany from scoring but because she basically tackled her it didn't count and the seniors scored the point anyway.

Brittany was still on the ground, trying to work up enough strength to power through her pain. She didn't want Santana knowing that it hurt because she would've got a whole bunch of shit for it. Kalei got over to her first and tried to help her up.

"Here _Sooner_, take my hand." She grabbed onto Kalei's hand with hers and tried to get up but the pain shot up her back once more. Her hand automatically gripped Kalei's harder. "Whoa. Hey are you okay?"

Santana came running over after realizing Brittany was still on the ground.

"1-10."

"4. Maybe 5." But when in reality it was really a 8. And it was a huge 8. "I'll be fine, I swear."

Santana told Kalei that she got Brittany, and then lowered herself onto the ground so that she could help Brittany without hurting her back more.

"I told you about playing. These girls are fuckin' dirty and don't care who they hurt. All they want is to win."

"I'm going to be fine, babe. I'm glad I got to play. We won didn't we?"

Santana's face was a mix of happiness and worry. She knew Brittany was hurting.

"Do you have your medicine with you?"

"No I don't have it." They were walking into the armory now to grab their bags. Brittany was still clinging onto Santana and using her as her crutch. She knew to convince her that she was okay she'd have to walk on her own. "Hey I'm gonna go use the bathroom okay? Just grab our stuff I'll meet you out at your truck." She was super lucky she didn't take her bike today. She wouldn't be able to get home.

"You need me to come with you?" Brittany turned to her and kissed her.

"I'll be fine okay." And with every ounce of energy she had inside of her she let go of Santana and started to walk towards the bathroom. She fully expected to fall but she kept her balance.

The bathroom was deserted, only the sound of a water drip could be heard. Brittany leaned over the sink, holding in her cries. That sophomore girl got her good, and now she was in a lot of pain. Her breaths were shallow and short in result of her trying to tolerate the unbearable pain that now consumed her mid back. After washing her face a couple times, she realized that she now had to walk all the way to the truck.

_Alright, I can do this. _She kept telling herself that as she walked out of the bathroom. Santana was waiting by the doors of the armory, talking to Puck and Sam.

"Hey Britt are you alright? That girl got you pretty good during that last play."

"I'm fine. Just a little sore that's all. San are you ready?"

"Yeah let's get out of here. See you guys tomorrow okay?" They kissed each other bye and went their separate ways. "Britt, are you sure you're okay?"

Brittany looked over to Santana who had those eyes. Those eyes that screamed _let me help you. _But she wanted to be strong. And if there was one thing Brittany was, it was stubborn. There wasn't any way she could fight this though, and she gave in.

"I'll be much better once we get to my place. I need those meds, San." Brittany stopped and held her arm out to grab onto the wall. "It hurts a lot."

"Hey okay I got you." Santana quickly grabbed onto Brittany just as she was about to collapse. She gently sat her on the ground and had her lean against the wall. "Just sit over here and I'll bring the truck okay." Santana took off running up the road. In about two minutes she came flying in Brittany's direction. She threw the truck in park and ran out to help Brittany. "Okay. I'll get you home babe. You'll be okay."

Brittany was crying now, she felt like she did after her third month of physical therapy. The pain had escalated quickly, and all she wanted to do was go home, take her meds and put her brace on.

Santana was flying back to Waimea. Every five minutes she would ask for a number so that she knew if she needed to go faster or not.

By the time they reached Brittany's place, her pain was at a 9.2 and that Santana was trying her hardest not to freak out. She helped her into the house and onto the couch in the living room.

"My meds are in the nightstand drawer babe, and the brace is in the back of my closet. Calm down, San. Everything's okay." Santana wasn't listening. She ran up the stairs and came back down in no less than thirty seconds. She also had a tube of icy hot in her hand. "Where'd you get that from?"

"I bought it a while ago, when you first told me about your back. I left it in my bag I leave her just in case you needed it."

"You're simply amazing, Santana Lopez." She handed her the right amount of pills and a glass of water. Then gently rubbed the IcyHot on her back before helping Brittany put the brace on.

After about a hour or two the pain started to subside and Brittany was able to relax. She looked over at Santana who was asleep on the recliner. There wasn't anything about Santana that Brittany didn't find attractive. Even that night she almost fought down in Kiholo, there was something about the way her hair looked and the way she was walking that Brittany found sexy. Her phone started to ring and she saw that it was Quinn.

"Hello?"

"Hey Britt. We just got the card you sent us. Those girls are really sweet. Tell them thank you from all of us." Brittany smiled.

"I'll tell them. How is everything up there?" She could hear Quinn typing on her computer.

"It's good. Macky's funeral service is tomorrow and of course no one is ready for that." Brittany sat up but her back started to ache again. She gritted her teeth- and a soft grunt was heard by her best friend.

"Hey. 1-10."

"You and Santana I swear to God I've said so many numbers today."

"1-10 Brittany. You know I don't fuck with this shit. Especially since I was worried sick the night I told you about Macky. I knew I should've waited."

"7. And it was fine alright, Santana found me." She looked over at Santana, who was in dream land.

"Speaking of Santana, are you two together yet? I mean, with the amount of pictures you both post and the fact that she is at your house like every night you might as well say that you're married."

Brittany laughed. It was true though. They walked, talked and acted like a couple but didn't have the label. "We aren't together yet, but I'm patiently waiting. I told her that I wouldn't rush her and that whenever she's ready then we can be a couple."

"I hope she doesn't make you wait too long. Did you tell her that I'm coming down for winter break?"

"No not yet, but I'll tell her. I kind of want it to be a surprise."

"Well hopefully she doesn't get mad at you or something, that would just make the trip a disaster." Brittany got up from the couch slowly and walked into the kitchen. "I gotta go though, we have a game tonight and I have to get there early. The perks of being captain. I love you Britt. Take care of your back okay?"

"I will. Have fun tonight and let me know how you guys do. This year is supposed to be ours. Love you too." And she hung up the phone.

After grabbing a cup of water and a hot pocket, Brittany went back to sit on the couch. Santana hadn't moved from her spot and she wasn't planning on waking her up. She had a long day. The tv was on but Brittany wasn't paying attention to it. She was scrolling on instagram and looking at pictures. Rachel had posted a video of the girl tackling Brittany. She watched as the girl lunged into her. They landed awkwardly and she figured that was the reason she tweaked her back. She watched the video over a couple more times and eventually she started to laugh at it.

Two hours went by and she decided to wake Santana up. If she didn't, then she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

"San. Babe wake up." She shot up from the recliner in a panic. "Hey calm down. It's okay. I just don't want you to sleep too long. It's already 4:30."

Santana sat up and stretched. "How's your back?"

"It's better. 6."

"Great. It went down a lot. You want me to rub more IcyHot on there? Or you want a ice pack?"

Brittany smiled. Never in a million years could she have ever dreamt of a girl like Santana. "IcyHot first. I'll put a ice pack on my back before I go to bed." She helped Brittany take the brace off and then lift her shirt just high enough to rub IcyHot.

"It looks like it's bruising." Brittany shivered a little at the gentle touch of Santana's fingers tracing her spine. "Is that normal?"

"It is. It'll go away in a couple days like a regular bruise. That feels so nice." But instead of stopping after she finished applying the IcyHot, Santana kept massaging Brittany's back. "You don't have to, you know."

"I want to. I don't want you to hurt anymore. If I could, I'd take all your pain away so you didn't have to feel any of it anymore." Brittany closed her eyes and enjoyed her massage. Santana was strong, and she applied just enough pressure to all the right places.

"Are you hungry?" Santana shook her head. "Me either."

"But I thought you're supposed to eat something when you take medicine?"

"Well, technically yes. But I'm not hungry and I don't feel nauseous."

"Oh, hang on. My mom's calling." She pulled her phone out and answered. "Hey mom. Yeah I'm at Brittany's. What happened? Oh damn okay. I'll come down there. Yeah. Bye." She looked over to Brittany. "My mom's car won't start and she needs a ride to work. I need to go get her. Do you want to come?"

"No, San I don't want to. I really just wanna chill. Are you gonna come back tonight?'

"I plan to, but if it's too late I don't want to have to wake you up to open the door." Brittany grabbed her keys and handed them to Santana. "You're giving me your keys?"

"Just let yourself in. You basically live her, babe. I trust you." And with a kiss, Santana walked out of the room and left to get her mom.

The rest of the night consisted of Brittany laying in bed and resting. She didn't want to be sore when they played at the pep rally on Thursday. It was going to be the first time she was performing in front of the school. After icing her back for about twenty minutes, she looked over at the clock and saw that it was already 10:55. She was tired and couldn't wait up for Santana any longer and so she closed her eyes and the sandman took her away.

"Yeah mom, I'm back at Brittany's. You're welcome. Call me in the morning if you don't have a ride. Okay. I love you too. Goodnight."  
Brittany could hear Santana walk into the room and take her jacket off. She felt her lay on the bed and she started to get butterflies. They became a normal thing, but as often as she got them she never got used to them.

Santana gently stroked her hair, "I'm sorry I took long. I hope that you're not mad or anything. I don't think you're awake but, I just want to tell you that you take my breath away. All the time. Goodnight Brittany."

She cuddled up next to her and fell asleep.

* * *

"Are you excited, _Sooner?_ It's your first time performing with ensembles."

Brittany was more nervous than excited. She was sure that Mr. Shuester had over sold her to the entire student body and now she wasn't sure that she was going to live up to the persona he made for her.

"Up next, we have Santana singing Underneath it All!" Everybody went crazy.

"Hey everybody!" She had a charismatic tone in her voice, which was expected because she always put on a show. Even when they were just practicing in the music room, she always got a party started.

Santana looked back at Brittany who was sitting behind the drum set. She worded y_ou're sexy. _And then turned back around.

Brittany started playing and everyone cheered. Underneath it All was a song that was really popular at Honoka'a so people automatically got up and started dancing.

_There's times where I want something more  
__Someone more like me  
__There's times when this dress rehearsal  
__Seems incomplete  
__But, you see the colors in me like no one else  
__And behind your dark glasses you're...  
__You're something else  
__You're really lovely  
__Underneath it all  
__You want to love me  
__Underneath it all  
__I'm really lucky  
__Underneath it all  
__You're really lovely_

Nearly half the student body was dancing now. Brittany kept on playing, watching Santana as she walked up and down the stage. She always got so into singing, as she did with playing the drums. She knew that Santana was a performer- she lived for the applause and cheers from the crowd. It said a lot about her and about the amount of confidence she had. Brittany found it so attractive. She had never met another person as outgoing as Santana.

_So many moons that we have seen  
__Stumbling back next to me  
__I've seen right through and underneath  
__And you make me better  
__I've seen right through and underneath  
__And you make me better  
__Better... better...  
_

Then another girl from their ensembles class ran up on stage and started to do the rap part of the song.

_You are my real Prince Charmin'  
__Like the heat from the fire  
__You were always burnin'  
__And each time you're around  
__My body keeps stalin'  
__For your touch  
__Your kisses and your sweet romancin'  
__There's an underside to you  
__That so many adore  
__Aside from your temper  
__Everything else secure  
__You're good for me, baby  
__Oh that, I'm sure  
__Over and over again  
__I want more_

Santana high fived her, and started singing again. It was like the pep rally turned into a party. Everyone was pumped up and having a good time.

_You've used up all your coupons  
__And all you've got left is me  
__And somehow I'm full of forgiveness  
__I guess it's meant to be  
__You're really lovely  
__Underneath it all  
__You want to love me  
__Underneath it all  
__I'm really lovely  
__Underneath it all  
__And you're really lovely_

The crowd went wild. Santana was one of the best singers in the ensembles band and Brittany was proud to say that she had her heart.

"Give it up for Brittany everybody." Everyone cheered and Brittany felt her cheeks get warm. She was blushing. Quickly, she stood up and held her sticks up.

The crowd was cheering, "Hana hou! Hana Hou! (Ha-nah Ho)"

Brittany turned to the girl behind her and asked her what it meant.

"It's a encore. They want her to sing again." Santana walked over to Mr. Shuester who agreed to one more song.

"Okay! One more." The cheers grew louder. "For this song, I'd like Rachel to come up here." Santana turned to the band and they all left. Brittany was confused. Rachel wasn't even in ensembles class.

"As you all know, Brittany and I have been talking for a while now."

"Don't lie it's more than talking!" Someone yelled from the stands.

Santana shook her head. "Yeah yeah shut up, Jake. Anyway, this is a song that I've been practicing with Rachel and I wanted to dedicate it to Brittany. Of course I changed the lyrics a bit to make it match so, this is for you _Sooner_."

It definitely caught her by surprise. Rachel placed a chair near the front and had Brittany sit there. There was no other instruments except the ukuleles they were both holding. Santana smiled over at her and then started to sing.

_When I look at you  
__Everything just seems okay  
__When I turn my head  
__All those feelings go away  
__Then you're next to me  
__It's so hard for me to breathe  
__And I can't stand the fact  
__That maybe one day you will leave_

Rachel would harmonize with Santana and it sounded so beautiful. Santana's talent never ceased to amaze her. She knew she was lucky to have someone like her.

_But I shouldn't say I love you baby  
__You should already know  
__But I'm gonna say it anyway  
__Cause I don't want to let you go  
__I wanna give you my all  
__And I want to give you this  
__I want to give you all my love  
__And every single kiss  
__Cuz I wanna be your girl my baby  
__I wanna keep you as my lady  
__Cuz livin without you,  
__Ahh Is driving me crazy, yeaaaaaah  
__And I don't know what to do_

_When you're not around  
__I swear I'm losing sleep I never understand  
__That honestly with me is where you want to be  
__So baby take my hand, my hand  
__Put your trust in me you'll see, you'll see, you'll see, you'll see, you'll see  
__Now what I have for you  
__Is why God made you for me  
__But I shouldn't have to say I love you baby  
__Cuz you should already know  
__But I wanna say it anyway cuz I don't wanna let you go_

She was fighting the tears back now. Brittany knew that Santana meant every word. She could see it in her eyes. The way Santana made Brittany feel was indescribable. The happiness was crazy. It was pure bliss. Pure bliss and she could have never asked for more. And here she was again- being serenaded by Santana. Brittany didn't know how life in Hawai'i would've been like if she had never met her.

_I wanna give you my all and,  
__I wanna give you this  
__I wanna give you all my hugs  
__And every single kiss  
__Cuz I wanna be your girl my baby  
__I wanna keep you as my lady  
__Cause living without you  
__Oh, is driving me crazy yeaaah,  
__And I don't know what to do_

Santana walks up to Brittany and continues to sing. Her head is down but Santana gets lower so she can see her face. Tears were falling, which happened quite often when it came to Santana sharing her feelings for her.

_I wanna be your girl my baby_  
_I wanna keep you as my lady_  
_Cause living without you, oh._  
_Is driving me crazy yeaaaah,_  
_And I don't know what to do_

The entire school went crazy. Santana put her hands up and gestured everyone to quiet down. Brittany was wiping her face, but it was too late because they weren't planning on stopping anytime soon.

"Brittany, I told you that I had the perfect way to ask you to be my girlfriend. And I wanted it to be something spectacular, something that people will look back on and think, _Damn. I wish that was me._ I know we just met, but I feel like I've known you my entire life. Like you have been the missing piece that my heart has been searching for. And the moment I met you I knew that I wanted to be with you. So. I'm asking you. Brittany Pierce, will you be my girlfriend?"

Brittany stood up and looked straight into Santana's eyes. She grabbed onto her face and kissed her. Everyone cheered and screamed at the top of their lungs.

The bell rang and everyone cleared out of the armory. Brittany and Santana hung back.

"So that's a yes, right?" Brittany pushed her playfully and Santana grabbed on to her. Carefully, of course. She didn't want to hurt her back. "You have made me the happiest girl in the entire world. And I couldn't ask for anything more."

They held hands and walked out of the armory.

"I'll see you later though, okay? I have to go home and help my mom run some errands and get my homecoming dress fitted correctly." They stopped right outside of Santana's truck. Brittany's moms car was parked right next to her, since she couldn't ride her bike. Her back was still a little sore and she was wearing her soft brace that helped with the pain. The pain was down to a 4 now, so she didn't think that the stronger brace was needed.

"I know you're going to look super good in that dress babe. Send me a picture okay?"

The girls kissed and parted ways. Santana left the parking lot first and Brittany watched as she took a left to go down the road. Her phone connected to the radio automatically. Perks of her mom having a 2011 Volkswagen Jetta. She scrolled through her call log and pressed send.

It rang a couple times and stopped.

"Quinn she did it. She asked me. In front of the entire school. It was epic."

"In front of the entire school?"

"Yeah. We had a pep rally today and the ensembles band performed. So we did that song I told you we were working on, and then she sang one more with her friend Rachel and then asked me out in front of the entire student body." Quinn squealed with excitement.

"So how do you feel? You are officially Santana Lopez's girlfriend."

"You know? It feels really good."

But Brittany knew that it was more than good. This feeling was light years away from great. It was something so much more spectacular than that. Santana basically made her feel like the most important and special girl in the entire world. It was something that Brittany was definitely going to remember for years to come.

"Quinn? I think I love her."

* * *

Definitions:

Hana Hou - Encore


	8. Homecoming

**You guys gotta understand that this story is based on my senior year. So to keep with the consistency, it will take place in 2010. The year that I graduated. Sorry for the long overdue wait. This past couple weeks I was doing some training for the Army and I didn't have much free time.**

**So here we go. Chapter 8 :)**

* * *

"You love her?"

Brittany instantly regretted saying the words out loud. The last time that she had told her best friend that she loved someone, the relationship ended with her in the hospital. And since then she hadn't been in such a serious relationship.

"I do love her, Q. Well at least I think that this is love. Like every time I'm around her she makes me laugh and smile and I have these constant butterflies in my stomach and they won't go away. No matter how much time I spend with her. She could spend the night and when I wake up in the morning, the butterflies are back."

"I'd say that's love. But take it slow okay?"

"I am. I mean, I will. It's hard okay. She makes it very hard to not fall in love with her."

"I understand Britt. I'm happy for you though. At least moving to Hawaii wasn't a complete dud. For all we know, Santana could be the one."

"One, schmone.." They both started to laugh.

"By the way, how's your back? The last time we talked you said it went up to a 7."

Brittany was turning into her driveway now. "It's a 4. Santana massages my back with IcyHot every night. And that has helped a whole lot." She threw the car in park but didn't turn it off. "I'm probably gonna take the brace off already."

"2."

"Q it's fine I can take-"

"2." Her voice was stern now and was followed by brief silence.

"Okay. 2."

"Good. I don't know why you don't just listen to what I tell you."

"Yeah I know you're always right. Shut up. But hey I'm home now so I'll talk to you later okay? I have some things I need to finish up before Santana comes over after she gets her homecoming dress fitted."

"Oh yeah that's right! She's on the homecoming court. You better send me tons of pictures of her. I wanna see what she looks like. Love you Britt. Take care of that back for me." Brittany smiled.

"Of course I will you know me. Bye Q." And she hung up. When she walked in the house her mom was sitting at the counter eating a sandwich. "Hey mom."

"Hey honey. I thought I heard the car pull into the driveway."

"Did you enjoy your day off? You look rested." Brittany's mom worked overnight at a hotel that was about twenty minutes away from their house.

"It was great. And you look like your glowing. Had a good performance today?" Brittany nodded. "That's awesome. But there's more to it isn't there? Did Santana finally ask you out?"

She didn't answer, but her mom could read her facial expression. "She did didn't she? Finally. Took her long enough."

"Damn mom how long have you been waiting?" She started to laugh.

"I've been waiting since you first brought her over to the house to introduce her. Just from the way you were looking at her I could tell. Those curious eyes of yours. You're happy and I can tell."

And her mom was right. Brittany's mom was really supportive of her sexual orientation. When she came out to her mom her sophomore year, she was afraid that she was going to disown her. But it was the exact opposite and if anything, it brought them closer because now she didn't have to hide anything from her mom.

"She sang me a song with Rachel in front of the school and then asked me out mom. It was amazing. I hope someone took a video." Her mom stood up from the counter and took her empty plates to the sink. "Did you have a good day off?"

"I did. I finally caught up with all of my shows." Her mom finished the dishes and turned around to look at Brittany. "How's the back?"

"It's a lot better." Her mom walked behind her and took her brace off. Gently, she rubbed Brittany's spine up and down looking for anything abnormal. "The bruising went down, it's a 4 now."

"Good. You know that you're lucky. You're back should have been way worse than what it was. But I'm thankful it wasn't."

"I know mom. Santana doesn't fail to remind me every single day."

Santana was one of the most caring human beings she had met other than her family. She wasn't sure if it was the aloha spirit that majority of locals had but she sure didn't find anyone like her in the mainland.

"I'm gonna take a quick nap before I start to get ready for work. Oh and hey honey, I couldn't get tomorrow night off. Are you going to be alright riding your bike? I'd take it to work but you know I can't ride that thing for the life of me."

Brittany laughed. She had tried to teach her mom how to ride her bike but she couldn't get farther than ten feet without losing balance. "I can get someone to take you if anything."

"No mom it's alright I can ride. If I don't feel comfortable I'm sure that Santana will come and pick me up. She jumps at every chance now days." Brittany's mom kissed her on the forehead and walked towards the stairs.

"I know she would. I'll see you after my nap baby." And she proceeded to walk up to her room. She stopped right before getting to the top of the stairs. "I'm glad that you found someone that makes you smile, baby. I haven't seen you like this since Melissa."

Brittany took her time to finish her homework and made herself some spaghetti for dinner. Her mom left for work at around 8:30 and her dad was away on a business trip in the mainland. So she was home alone. Brittany didn't really like staying home alone.

_Knock knock knock_.

She jumped at the sound. Cautiously, she walked over to the front door. It was probably Santana but she didn't want to take any chances. Slowly, she looked throught the peep hole and saw her girlfriend standing there with a huge smile on her face. She opened the door and Santana walked in, with Rachel following right behind her.

"How was your fitting?" Santana put her backpack down on the counter and sat in the recliner that was in the living room. "Come on I wanna see a picture or something."

"No babe you going have to wait till tomorrow like everyone else. Not even Rach seen um yet." She looked over at Rachel who was nodding in agreement.

"You know how long I been hearing about this damn dress. _It's so nice. It's perfect Rach. I can't wait to show you." _Rachel was using her hands to convey her emotions. Which was irritated. But they both knew that she was only playing around. "And then this. I can't even fucking see it. Scrub."

"Don't be salty, Rach." And Santana started laughing. "Babe I'm gonna go take a shower okay?" She got up from her seat and walked over to Brittany who was standing near the stairs. "I won't be long. How's your back doing?"

"It's alright." Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's body to feel her back. "It's a 4."

"I'll massage you later." And with a kiss on the cheek, Santana walked passed Brittany and up the stairs to the bathroom.

Brittany turned around and went to sit next to Rachel on the couch. She could hear Santana singing in the shower.

_When she woke up late in the morning light  
And the day had just begun  
She opened up her eyes and thought  
Oh what a morning  
It's not a day for work  
It's a day for catching tan  
Just laying on the beach and having fun_

"She never stops huh?" Rachel spoke as she finished up writing a text.

"Never. But I honestly don't mind whatsoever."

"Can I ask you something, Britt?" She nodded. "Alright. This is going to sound, weird. Really weird. But I need to tell you."

The sentence made Brittany nervous. What would Rachel have to tell her? The silence was just adding to the anxiety that was building inside. Rachel opened her mouth but it was if she was hesitating. Like she was afraid to say what she wanted to.

_So if you are in sight and the day is right_  
_She's the hunter you're the fox_  
_The gentle voice that talks to you won't talk forever_  
_It is a night for passion_  
_But the morning means goodbye_  
_Beware of what is flashing in her eyes_  
_She's going to get you_

Brittany could still hear Santana singing but she knew that the song was almost over.

"It's okay, Rach. You can tell me." Rachel made sure Santana was still in the shower and then slowly started to open up.

"I've been talking to your friend, Quinn. For a while now. I messaged her on facebook one day to ask if she were alright. I knew that losing your guys friend was hard, yeah. So I was just being nice and stuff. But now? I really like her. I don't know if she likes me too but I had to tell you. Cause you're like, her bestfriend."

Quinn? She hadn't even mentioned Rachel on the phone when they were talking earlier. Maybe she wanted to keep it a secret.

"You like her?"

"Yeah. Like, I know I've never met her. But we've skyped a couple times and we talk all day. It's like the things she tells me. Here." She opened up the conversation between her and Quinn and scrolled up to a earlier message. "It's those things that people take for granted from their other half. She tells me to have a good day. To smile. Even that she misses me." Rachel locked her phone and looked back up at Brittany. "I hope that this isn't weird for you or anything."

"It isn't weird at all. As long as both of you are happy then it's fine with me." A grin appeared on Rachel's face and in seconds she was hugging Brittany.

"Eh. Rach. Get off my girl." They were both startled at the sound of Santana's voice. She came walking down the stairs with her wet hair in a messy bun, basketball shorts and one of Brittany's old softball tank tops. Even when she wasn't dressed up, Brittany found her to be the most attractive girl on the face of the earth. Santana could be covered in dirt and she still probably would've thought the dirt complemented her eyes. "Nah I'm just playing. Why are you hugging her though?"

"Oh nothing. Just had one of those exciting moments." Santana walked over to Brittany and kissed her. "I gotta go though, it's getting late. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Rachel got up from the couch and started walking to the front door. Brittany followed, so that she could lock up after she left.

"Don't tell Santana about Quinn okay? She doesn't usually approve of me talking to people and catching feelings for them if I haven't met them."

"I won't tell her. Don't worry. Drive safe okay?"

"I will. Thanks Britt." When Rachel's brake lights were out of sight, Brittany shut the door and walked back into the living room. Santana was laying down now, tapping the empty space in front of her.

"Are you riding with me to school tomorrow?" Brittany cuddled closer.

"No I'm riding my bike."

"You sure?" Brittany loved that Santana was over protective. But there were somethings that she felt she needed to chill out on. And one of those things was her bike.

"I'm sure, babe. I'll be fine."

"I'm also guessing that Rachel told you about Quinn." Brittany's eyes widened.

"How did you-"

"Oh trust me. I know when Rachel starts to talk to someone. Especially when she tries to hide it. Every time she got a text, she'd hide her phone. I had one of the other girls look cause she doesn't try as hard when she's around them. And they told me that it said Quinn Fabray. I wanted to have her tell you. I hope you aren't upset about that."

"I'm not mad about that. Just a little surprised, that's all. Oh! Quinn is coming down here for winter break. I won't mention that to Rachel, Quinn probably wants it to be a surprise or something."

Santana held Brittany tighter and she sighed. "Well this winter break is definitely going to be a interesting one then."

As the minutes ticked by, Brittany could feel her eyelids getting heavier. Santana's head was now resting on hers and she knew that her girlfriend was already sleeping. She put a timer on the television and allowed herself drift to asleep.

* * *

The next morning the girls got ready for school at their usual time. It was a bit colder this morning, which Brittany didn't mind at all. She loved the cold. The way it felt on her skin. Santana looked over at her. She flashed her a smile and gave her a thumbs up. As she slid her helmet onto her head, she used her other hand to start her bike. The sound of the engine was so nice. It had been a while since she had ridden her bike. Quinn wouldn't be happy about it at all. She never let Brittany ride unless all the pain in her back was gone. But she wasn't here and knew damn well that she wasn't going to mention it to Quinn. Once she was ready she kicked the stand up and drove out towards the road with Santana following behind her.

Mornings didn't usually have a lot of traffic so they got out to the highway in no time. And once she hit that open road she was gone. The cops would be switching shifts around this time so she was never really worried about getting pulled over. Brittany looked down at her speedometer. 75. _Fuck, _she thought. _Santana's gonna kill me._ It didn't matter now though. She glanced back to see that Santana was merely a speck now. Since they were probably going to argue after this, she kept going until she reached the school. Pulling into the parking lot, she spotted the team near Kalei's truck. She parked her bike and walked over to where they were.

"Hey guys." They turned and smiled. "Damn. I wish I had a school shirt. I feel so out of place."

"Oh nah here I get one extra one." Kalei went into her truck and pulled out a green longsleeved shirt with yellow writing on it. "Sorry it's longsleeve yeah, it's the only other one I have."

"It's cool. I'll change into it later." Santana pulled into the parking lot and parked in the stall next to Brittany's bike.

"Brittany what happened?" The girls dispersed and Rachel was left with Brittany.

"What do you mean?" Rachel pointed over to Santana's truck.

"The way she pulled in. She's either mad or scared." The truck door opened and Rachel patted Brittany on the shoulder. "I'll be at my car. I'll catch up to you after."

Brittany walked over to Santana's truck. She looked like she was frustrated or something along those lines. "Babe?"

Santana looked at her and she could see the worry in her eyes. She jumped out and shut her door. "Speeding? The first thing you do when you jump back onto your bike is speed?"

"Hey it isn't a big deal okay." She was pretty tired of Santana always being on her ass about her bike. It's not like this was the first time she was riding it. "I wasn't even going that fast."

"Once we hit the highway you were already gone. I couldn't even catch up to you."

"So? I got here didn't I?"

"That isn't even the fucking point I was trying to make, Brittany." Santana started to walk away now.

"Don't swear at me, Santana." She turned around to face her. "Just because you're mad doesn't mean you can talk to me however you feel like."

"Whatever. I'll catch up with you later." Brittany watched as her girlfriend walked out of the parking lot. Right before she lost sight of her, she noticed that her hand had gone up to her face like she had wiped something. Was she crying? Rachel walked back over from her car now. They walked in silence for a minute or two.

"You know, Santana cares about you. More than you know." Rachel's voice was quiet.

"I know she does. But she doesn't have to tell me how to ride my bike. I'm pretty capable."

"She came to my place one afternoon. Maybe couple weeks ago? A little after the time you came down to the harbor." They were sitting on the stairs now. "She was telling me all about how you showed her the pictures of your bike after you got into your accident. I had never heard Santana like that before."

"Like what?"

"Worried. Like okay maybe not worried but I don't know the right word for it. But the tone in her voice was different when she was talking about it. I guess you could say she was little bit scared? After seeing that, and Quinn telling her about that night she just gets really anxious when you're on your bike."

"But she's never-"

"She's never told you any of that? That's how she is. Always gotta be strong even when she isn't. I told her she should just talk to you about it. But when it comes to talking about feelings like that, it's hard for her. I don't know why because she seems to have no problem with telling you how she feels but I guess this may just be a sensitive subject for her. And everyone has those."

Brittany had no idea. Now she felt horrible for speeding, and for the way she was talking to Santana. "She should've just told me."

"When she's mad she tends to either, not say anything at all or say things that come out wrong. Give her time to cool off. She'll find you when she's ready." The bell rang and they both headed to class.

Second period couldn't have gone any slower. Brittany couldn't focus in class all she could think about was Santana. "Brittany?" She snapped back into reality and realized that everyone was now looking at her including the teacher. "What is your favorite tv show?"

"I'm sorry, Ms. I must've been daydreaming. I love watching Glee."

"Glee huh? Nice choice. I only hear good things about that show." Brittany looked down into her lap to check her phone. Nothing. Santana must still be pissed off and it was bothering her a lot. She didn't want to text her first but she really wanted to talk to her. As she went into her messages, she received a text.

_Can you meet me in the bathroom? Now?_

Brittany got up and asked to go to the bathroom. After getting her pass she left the classroom and headed for the bathrooms at E building. When she walked in Santana was already waiting for her.

"Babe look, I'm sorry for how I acted earlier and-"

"No I'm sorry, San. I shouldn't have been speeding and I realize that now. You should've just told me how you felt." Santana was starting to cry now. "Please don't cry."

"I know I should've told you okay. But it was hard for me. I knew that the whole accident and all of that was a very... Emotional time for you and I didn't want to bring something up like that unless I really had to." She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her hoodie. "It just scares me okay, I don't want to find you broken on the ground because you wanted to speed."

Brittany walked over to Santana and pulled her closer to her. She wiped the remaining tears that were falling down her cheek. "I won't okay? I didn't know you felt that way about it."

"I do. I care a whole lot for you, Brittany. I don't want to see you like that ever."

"When did you talk to Quinn about it?"

"Oh I don't know, a week or two ago. I showed up at Rachel's house and she was already on skype with Quinn. She tried to come up with some stupid excuse for being on skype with her and I just played along so she thought I didn't know. When I started talking about it, I got super emotional like I don't even know where it came from. I started crying and stuff and Quinn said something to Rachel and she turned the computer towards the both of us. She told me everything, B. The parts of the story that you left out or were unconscious for. And how long and hard the process of physical therapy was for you. I don't ever want to have to go through that again."

"You don't have to worry about me, babe. I got it covered." They kissed and stood there hugging for a while. Santana started to cry again and Brittany kept telling her that it would be okay and that she didn't have to cry anymore. "Hey. That's enough crying alright? We have to get back to class. I don't want you getting in trouble the day of homecoming."

"One more thing. After I stormed off, I did something that I shouldn't have and I'm sorry."

"What did you do?" Brittany started to get a little nervous.

"I called Quinn and told her what happened. She had me promise that I would tell her anything like that and at first I wasn't going to tell her but I did. And I know I shouldn't have."

Brittany knew that she was in deep shit. She should've heard from Quinn by now. But maybe Rachel told her that they talked so maybe that's why she hasn't said anything. "It's alright, babe. Don't worry about it okay? I can handle her."

"I'll see you at lunch." And they both headed back to their classes.

The rest of the day went as usual. When the last bell of the day rang, the vibe around the school changed. Homecoming was big here and not only the school, but the town showed it.

The parade started at around 4:00 so Santana had to leave right after school to get her hair and make up done. She was hanging out with Sam and Rachel until Santana was done getting ready. They walked down to CC Jons together to get something to eat.

"What are you guys gonna eat?" Sam was sitting at the end of the counter, with Brittany in the middle and Rachel to her left.

"I'm getting a Korean chicken burger, a small fries and a large vanilla sprite. As always." Rachel's phone started ringing and she saw that it was Quinn. "May I, Rach?"

"Go for it." Brittany picked up Rachel's phone off the counter and walked outside.

"Why hello, Q."

"Britt?" Quinn sounded surprised. "Hey uh...hi. Hi."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Rachel didn't really want to tell anyone that's why. You didn't tell her that I'm coming down there right?"

"No I didn't. I figured that you wanted it to be a surprise." Brittany watched as the cars drove by. "When you get here we gotta make this surprise big. We'll work out a plan. I love you Q. I'll give the phone back to Rachel now."

"Hang on. Don't think _you _are getting off the hook that easily. Santana told me what happened this morning. What the hell, B. I thought we talked about this stuff already. Don't think that just because you're in Hawai'i and I'm not there-"

"I'm sorry, Quinn. Okay I know I shouldn't have I just got a little carried away that's all. It won't happen again. Plus I already told Santana that it won't happen again either so you know that for sure it won't. I can't screw things up with this one." Brittany could hear Quinn saying something in the background.

"Tina says hello and that she misses you." Brittany smiled. Tina was their first baseman.

"I miss her too. I won't take up too much of your time though. I'll text you pictures of San later okay? Here's Rach."

And with that she walked back inside and handed Rachel her phone. They talked until they got their food and then the three of them walked back up to the school. The leadership class was already decorating everywhere and putting the senior posters up on the fence behind the football field. Santana had her uncle make a poster for both her and Brittany so that theirs could be together. She hadn't seen it yet, so Brittany was anxious.

They talked and laughed for the next couple of hours. The school started to slowly fill with students and parents who were here to watch the game. The bleachers were usually packed so parents came early to claim the good seats and spaces on the sidewalk. The parade was starting to form up near the cafeteria and as the minutes ticked on Brittany started to get excited. She was so anxious to see what Santana looked like. She tried to picture it in her head. But what she came up with was nothing close to what she was about to see.

_Come to the cafeteria babe, I'm here. Find me I'm by snix._

Snix was her trucks name. Before Brittany grabbed her things and started walking towards the cafeteria, she looked towards the fence with all the senior signs one last time. They were putting up the last sign, which happened to be the biggest. _Santana & Brittany _was spelt out in huge letters. It was something about it that made Brittany all giddy on the inside. The girls told Sam good luck during the game and he left to join the rest of the team.

"There's her truck." Rachel grabbed Brittany by the arm and pulled her. They took the corner behind her truck and there she was. Hair slightly curled at the bottom, with a nice little crown sitting nicely on top of her head. The teal dress she was wearing was hugging her body in all the right places. Her heels made her calves pop a little and not to mention, her ass looked hella good. It took Brittany a couple seconds to realize that her jaw had dropped and she was lucky that Santana wasn't facing her because she probably looked like a complete fool.

"San you look amazing." Rachel walked up to her first and hugged her. "You too, Puck. Who would've thought that you could clean up this nicely?"

"Shut your trap, Berry. I always look good." Puck pretended to brush his shoulders off.

Santana walked over to where Brittany was standing and spun around once. "So what do you think? It's too much isn't it? I told my mom that she didn't have to go all out like this. It's only the parade."

"You look beautiful, San. Just... Wow." She looked her body up and down again. "You're definitely going to win."

"Thanks babe." She kissed Brittany once and held her. "I'm going to win this for you."

"You're going to win no doubt. And even if you don't? You're still the only queen in my life." They kissed once more.

"Alright the parades about to start. Load up everyone. Let's get this show on the road." Puck and Brittany helped Santana onto the back of the truck bed and Puck jumped up right behind her.

"You're going to do great, San. I'll be here when you get back." Santana and Puck sat on the chairs that were up against the window and they started to drive down the road. "She's going to win, right?"

Rachel looked over at her. "Of course she is."

The girls walked back over towards the covered bleachers and saw that the rest of the team had a huge sign that said 'Bow Down to Santana'. They were definitely confident that she was going to take the crown. When they reached them they all talked about what they were going to do when Santana won.

"I think that we should run down there." Kalei shook her head.

"No that would take up to much time. We need to make it known like right when they announce her name. Maybe we can just all scream for her?"

"That sounds like a plan." Jen was usually the one that came up with all the plans. She was like the smartest out of all of them.

About twenty minutes later, the parade pulled around and the homecoming court was brought onto the field. The girls screamed for Santana who looked up and waved to them.

"I want to thank everyone for coming out tonight for this special occasion. As you all know, every year we have three different categories for judging during the parade. Class banners, floats and the creativity put into both. So without further adieu, here are your winners. For the float contest, 1st place goes to the seniors!" The crowd went crazy. Just about the entire senior class was at the game. "As for the banners, 1st place goes to the juniors." There weren't any cheers this time. Just a bunch of boo's. "Alright alright settle down. The overall winners for the parade is the senior class with a total of 92 points."

"Now for the moment you all have been waiting for. Your King and Queen for the 2010 Homecoming Court are... Noah Puckerman and Santana Lopez!"

The softball team went crazy. Brittany just stood there in awe. Her girlfriend had won homecoming queen. Not that she had any doubts, but she wasn't sure how she was going to feel. She was proud. Proud to say that she was her girlfriend. The principal placed the crown on Santana's head and then grabbed the microphone.

"We'll have a ten minute break to allow family and friends to come down here and take pictures."

Santana's mom got to her first, placing a lei around her neck and kissing her. And before anyone else had a chance to get to her, Brittany ran and jumped on her. Santana caught her and they kissed.

"I am so proud of you, baby. I told you that you were going to win." Santana put Brittany down, grabbed onto her waist and pulled her closer.

"Thank you for being here with me tonight. It is definitely one I'll cherish forever." Brittany handed her phone to Rachel so that they could get a couple pictures together.

"Alright the games about to start so could everyone please take their seats." They all walked back up to where they hung the sign and watched the game. Santana went to the bathroom to change out of her dress. She wanted to be comfortable and she knew that if she had the dress on while she was cheering for the team it'd probably rip and ruin it.

It was the fourth quarter and the game was tied 21-21. Honoka'a was on the 45 yard line. With ten seconds to go, the crowd was on their feet. They only had time for one more play or else they'd have to go into overtime. The entire game consisted of cheering, booing and basically a good time. Brittany had never gotten so excited during a football game before. Puck snapped the ball and it was like everything went in slow motion. He took a couple steps back and handed the ball to Sam. He juked left, juked right and spun around just missing the last Kealakehe player trying to tackle him. And off he went.

"He's in the open! 20! 10! Touchdown! Sam Evans with the 45-yard run!" The roars from the crowd rocked the football field. The entire team went onto the field and celebrated. The leadership class brought out the letters.

"What are those?" Santana moved closer to Brittany.

"Those letters, they spell out 'Honokaa 10'. Every year we do the burning of the letters. It's just rebar shaped into letters that are wrapped in cloths drenched in lighter fluid. We used to have bonfires but the fire department put a end to that a year or two before I was a freshman." They watched as the letters were being staked into the ground. "The King and Queen are usually the ones that get to light the first two letters."

"Oh? So you and Puck are going to light the first two then?" She nodded.

"Yes. But I want you to light it with me. We can do it together." A smile appeared on Brittany's face. She hoped it was believable. Her back was in pain, she must've hurt it when she jumped on Santana earlier. The adrenaline and excitement from that and the game must've numbed the pain but now that she was calming down, the pain was starting to surface. 5.5.

"Are you sure? I mean, it's a pretty special thing." Santana turned and held Brittany's hands in hers.

"You're right. It's a very special thing. It's something I've been looking forward to doing since my freshman year. And I'm choosing to share it with you." Santana never ceased to amaze her. The things she would say, the things she would do. She made her feel like a princess in a way. "Now come on. We're lighting the first letter."

They headed down the stairs together and the principal handed Santana the rebar with cloth wrapped at the end. The senior class gathered around and Santana held the bar steady as one of the teachers lit it.

"This is our year, guys. We gonna show everyone what we got. I love you guys. It's been a long three years. Let's make this last one count." Santana had Brittany stand closer to her and let her hold on to the bar. "You ready babe?"

Brittany nodded. Santana placed her hands on top of hers and guided them towards the H. Once the fire came into contact with the letter it lit up and Brittany jumped back a little. The senior class cheered. Santana took the bar from Brittany and handed it to Puck. They made their way to the side as Puck gave his little speech.

"Everything is perfect. It was more than I could ever ask for. And on top of everything, I got to share it with the one person that means the most to me." Santana was holding Brittany from behind. "There is nothing that can ruin this night for me."

After the lighting of the letters, the couple walked back over to the team to tell them bye. The pain in Brittany's back had escalated to a 6 now and she was fighting her way through it. All she wanted to do was make it through the rest of the night without having Santana worry.

As Santana told everyone bye, Rachel pulled Brittany to the side.

"Quinn told me about the faces you make when you're in pain. And that's one of them. 1-10."

Brittany was hesitant but she couldn't hold it in any longer. She gave up trying to hide it and leaned on the railing. "6. Please don't tell San. I must've irritated it when I jumped on her earlier without realizing. I don't want to ruin her night." Rachel nodded, and walked with her back to the group.

"You ready to go, babe? It's late. I'm gonna go get snix and then meet you at my place?" Brittany kissed her and they headed separate ways. Once Santana was out of sight, Rachel ran over to Brittany who was walking slower than usual. She put her right arm behind Brittany's back, allowing her to use her as a crutch.

"You going be okay to ride your bike down to her house?"

"I think so." She gave Brittany a look. And she knew what it was. "You're going to follow me down there aren't you."

"Along with San, I also promised Quinn that I was gonna look out for you and I'm keeping it. So. Yes. I going follow you down there."

Brittany started her bike and slipped her helmet on. She pulled out of the parking lot carefully, making sure that she wasn't going to hurt her back more. Rachel followed behind her. Once she turned into Santana's driveway, Rachel waved at her and drove off. She took her helmet off and took a deep breath in. The cold night air relaxed her body. She looked into the house and saw that Santana had already changed into her sleeping clothes and was sitting on the couch in the living room.

The night couldn't have gone any better. It had gone far and beyond anything she could've ever imagined. Brittany realized that at that point, her biggest fear was losing Santana. What she didn't know was that she would find out what Santana's biggest fear was that night. And in the worst way.


	9. October 15, 2006

**As I said in the last chapter, Brittany will be finding out what Santana's biggest fear is. Santana's fear is also mine, and so this story is coming from real life experiences. It's sort of a sensitive subject for me but it's been so long that I feel a bit more comfortable talking about it now days so I decided to incorporate it in the story. Now, just to be clear. I do not need to drink every time this happens. That part is just for the story.**

**But of course it still scares the living shit out of me. So here we go, Chapter 9.**

* * *

Brittany quietly walked into the house and saw that Santana was fighting a losing battle with her eyelids. She understood why she was so exhausted, they had a pretty long day. Her back was feeling a little better but she figured that she should take her medicine anyway. After rustling around in her back pack, Brittany found her bottle of medication and set it down on the counter. She grabbed a cup off of the dish rack and filled it with water from the sink.

"Babe? Is that you?" Brittany turned, checking to see if Santana had walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah it's me."

"Are you okay?" She turned back towards her cup of water and tried her best to open her bottle without making too much noise. They were home now but she still didn't want Santana to find out that she was taking her pills. Popping the cap off, she got two out and placed them in her hand.

Santana's hands appeared out of nowhere, grabbing her from behind. They made their way up her back, gently of course. Brittany tensed up a little, she had scared her.

"6?"

"Yeah.. But its not so bad. How'd you know?" Santana smiled.

"I've been around you pretty much everyday. I know you. And when you jumped on me I knew your back was going to bother you later." With a disappointed look, Brittany took her pills and placed the cup in the sink. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't want to ruin your night."

"Oh babe you didn't ruin my night, I promise. Just cause your back hurts little bit doesn't mean anything. Yeah, I want you to be alright but it won't ruin the night." She massaged Brittany's back a little as they stood there. She placed her head on Santana's shoulder and started to relax. "Come on. Let's go to my room. That way you can relax some more."

The girls walked into Santana's room. It wasn't as big as Brittany's but it was good enough for her. Santana had a small tv, and her walls were covered in old softball posters and team pictures from over the years. She took pride in everything she did, and every team she played for regardless of if they were good or not. And that was something that Brittany liked a lot about her. She was loyal. Before she laid down on the bed, Brittany took her shirt off and threw it on her bag.

"You want me to open the window? It's kinda hot tonight." Santana stood on her bed to open the window. "I'll just crack it, that way air can come in."

When she turned, she found that Brittany was already fast asleep. She laid down next to her carefully. "Goodnight, Britt Britt."

_Britt Britt? What the hell? _Santana shook her head in embarrassment. _At least she wasn't awake to hear that._ The feelings she had for this girl was out of this world. She propped herself up on her elbow and watched her sleep. All the muscles in her face and body were totally at peace. There was no sign of pain coming from her at all. Santana traced Brittany's back lightly from the top of her spine all the way down.

"I love you, Brittany." She didn't move an inch. "And I'll find the perfect time to tell you."

* * *

After their long night, Brittany didn't get up until about 10:30. She rolled off of the bed and went to freshen up. After she finished up, she walked back into the room to see that Santana was now sprawled out on top of the comforter. Her shirt was above her sports bra. She knew that Santana was hot so she climbed over her carefully and opened the window all the way.

Brittany didn't want to wake Santana up yet so she went into the living room and turned on the tv. After about three episodes of the Vampire Diaries she went back into the room and saw her girlfriend in pretty much the same position. She walked over to the bed and sat next to her.

"Babe?" She shook her a little bit. "San honey get up it's late. And you're sweating."

Santana sat up and wiped her face with her shirt. "Fuck what time is it?"

"Umm..." Brittany looked down at her phone. "It's like, 12:45. Almost 1."

"Come on. We meeting up with the team down at Hapuna. I forgot to tell you last night." She hopped off of the bed and opened her closet. "The waves supposed to be raging today."

"What?"

"Sorry. Big. The waves are gonna be big today." Brittany grabbed her shirt off of her bag and put it on. "Can you call Rachel for me? Ask her if she get my boogie board."

"Okay. I will. You need me to help you with anything?"

"Nah. I gettum, babe. I'm just gonna change and grab us some stuff to sit on at the beach."

Brittany walked back into the living room and called Rachel.

"Hey Britt is everything okay? How's your back?"

"Everything's fine. It's way better than last night. Thanks for that, by the way." Brittany walked outside onto Santana's porch. She had a gorgeous view of the ocean. It was amazing what she saw when she was with Santana. "San was wondering if you had her boogie board?"

"It's no problem foreal. Umm.. Yeah I got it over here. You guys coming beach yeah?"

"We are. She just woke up so we getting out things together and then leaving." Brittany could hear someone in the background.

"Quinn told me to tell you hello. And that you need to text her later." She laughed. "I'll see you guys down at the beach."

"Tell her I say hello and that I will right when we get off of the phone. Bye Rach."

Brittany hung up the phone and walked back inside. Santana was only in her bathing suit now. A all black one with a volcom sign on the right breast.

"We need to stop by your house huh?" She nodded. "Okay. And by the way I'm not letting you ride today. You don't have your brace do you."

"No I don't. I knew you weren't going to let me."

After swinging by Brittany's place, the girls finally made their way down to the beach. They weren't going to Kiholo but Santana assured her that it would be just a great. Maybe even better. There wasn't a ice pond but this beach was like one of the best on the island.

"If the waves are big, I don't really want you going in babe." Brittany turned to Santana and gave her a surprised look. "What? I know how dangerous it can be at Hapuna okay. I've gotten pounded there and with you and your back still being sore I don't want to risk it. Hapuna is the number one beach in the entire state for the most accidents and I don't want you being one of them."

"Fine. I'll just sit on the shore because I already know it's going to be hot as hell. It's a such a nice day today."

And Brittany wasn't wrong about that. The sun was out and there was a slight breeze. Just enough to make it bearable to sit out and tan. When they got to the beach they met up with the rest of the girls who were sitting under one of the pavilions and setting up to eat. Kalbi (Kal-bee) ribs, shoyu (show-you) chicken, rice, bbq'd hot dogs and macaroni salad.

"Finally! We been here for like hours already. We hungry." Kalei walked up to the girls and kissed them hi.

"No one told you guys no eat. You didn't have to wait." Santana placed the cooler on the ground and went around and told everyone hi. "But foreal how long were you guys here?"

"Nah not that long, maybe fifteen- twenty minutes at the most. Your boogie board is leaning up against the tree over there with mines one." Rachel pointed in the direction of the boards. "I told you was huge today. At least seven foot faces on the biggest in the set."

Brittany looked out to the water and saw massive sets of waves coming up onto the shore. Hapuna was nothing like Kiholo, it had regular colored sand and a whole bunch of people. A couple hotels sat right behind the beach so she figured that was why there were a lot of tourists out.

"Those waves are huge." Santana sat next to Brittany and handed her a plate of food. "I can see now why you told me not to go in."

"Yeah. If your back wasn't hurting I'd let you go. but I'd be with you, of course. 'If in doubt, don't go out'. "

Everyone talked and ate then headed for the water. When they reached the shoreline Santana turned to Brittany and kissed her. "Did you wanna go in now or later?"

"I'll wait for now. I kinda just want to see right over here and watch the waves." It was her first time seeing this type of swell. She would see it in pictures all the time. before she moved to Hawaii, the only things she would picture in her mind when someone brought it up was hula dances, waves and sunsets. But she knew that it was much more than that. "Please be careful when you're in the water, San."

"I'm always safe. I promise." Santana ran down into the shallow part of the water and put her fins on.

Brittany sat down in the sand next to Kalei. "How come you aren't going in?"

"Waves and stuff aren't really my thing. I'm not into it like Santana and Rachel are. Every winter they come down here and bodyboard. It don't matter if its raining or sunny as fuck they gonna go out if the waves are pumping like this."

"They ever get hurt?" She turned her head towards the water now, spotting Santana and Rachel paddling out towards where the waves were breaking. "I mean it looks pretty dangerous."

"It can be but if anyone can handle themselves out there, it would be the two. You don't have to worry about her, Sooner. Trust me."

A set was rolling in and Brittany watched as Santana set herself up to catch the next wave. She paddled forward and dropped in. The barrel formed and she lost sight of Santana. But a couple seconds later she re-appeared coming out from underneath.

They bodyboarded for about a hour, when finally they came walking back onto the shore. Brittany and Kalei were both asleep now, laying out on the sand trying to catch a tan. Rachel turned to Santana and smiled. They stood above the two girls and let their wet hair drip onto their faces. Kalei jumped up and tackled Rachel onto the ground, while Brittany opened her eyes and attempted to look up at Santana. It was bright so she had a little trouble adjusting to the brightness right away. Santana got down and kissed her.

"You doing alright, babe? You look a little burnt." She laughed. "You didn't put any sunscreen on did you."

"No I didn't. Greaaaat. I hate being burnt." She stood up and fixed her hair. "You're done already?"

"For now. I didn't want to leave you out of the water too long. Come on." She left her board with the other two girls and walked down to the shore. Brittany followed behind her, still a little hazy from her nap.

"I thought you didn't want me to go in?" Santana held out her hand and Brittany grabbed it without hesitation. "I'm scared."

"It'll be okay. I'll teach you how to handle out here." They stepped into the water and Brittany shivered. It was cold. "Just jump in. It'll be better." Santana dove under the water and swam a couple feet. She came up and flipped her hair backwards. "Come on, babe. I won't put you in any danger."

Brittany dove in and the cold water engulfed her entire body. It felt nice especially since she had just been laying in the sun for over thirty minutes. It was a little later in the afternoon now so the sun was starting to creep closer to the horizon.

"Alright. The easiest way I can put it is when you are swimming out and the wave is coming you dive under it. You can go as low as you want just as long you don't get caught by the bottom of the wave then it's going to take you with it." Brittany looked at her. "Once we get out past the sets we'll be alright and it'll be calm. But just to be on the safe side, 1-10?"

"4. You sure I'll be able to do this? Go under the wave?" Santana swam over to where Brittany was and held her hand in hers.

"I'll be right next to you the whole time. Alright. The set is about to come in. Ready?" She smiled and together they dove under the wave. Brittany watched as the wave rolled over them. They came up for a breath of air and went under again. When they got past the danger zone, Brittany realized that she couldn't touch the bottom. "You alright there babe?"

"Yeah I'm good. It's deep out here huh?" She looked back towards the beach and saw that they had gone out pretty far. "It's nice. Quiet."

"It is." Brittany knew that if she couldn't reach the bottom, neither could Santana. She wasn't as tall as Brittany was. "We can't stay out here too long though okay? I don't want us swimming back when it's dark because it'll make it that much harder for us to get past the sets."

They treaded water for about twenty minutes and then finally decided to swim back in. Brittany didn't have any doubts about getting past the waves and back onto shore. The rest of the girls were sitting under the pavilion now and drinking. Kama saw the girls walking up towards them and handed them both a beer. "Here's to the 2010 Homecoming Queen. We're all super stoked for you, San. No one deserved this more than you." Everyone held up their bottles and then took a sip.

Brittany sat down facing the horizon. The sun was about to set and she always enjoyed the beauty of watching it disappear behind the clouds. "Have you seen it before?" She turned as Santana placed a towel around her. "The green flash that happens right after the sun sets. Have you seen it?"

"I don't think so, thanks for the towel by the way." She wrapped it around her tighter and wiped the water that was dripping off the ties of her bathing suit top. "Have you seen it?"

"Once. My dad and I were driving down Waikoloa road and he told me to look up and it was great timing because right when I looked up at the horizon I saw it. It was only for a split second but I saw it. And I haven't seen it since then."

Brittany scooted closer to Santana and put her arm around her. "Maybe we'll see it tonight?" She held up her bottle. "To you, my wonderful girlfriend. I am so happy and proud that you won homecoming queen. Here's to fulfilling the rest of your goals this year." They tapped their bottles lightly against each other and took another sip.

As Brittany turned her head, the sun set behind the horizon and a green flash appeared. "I just.. I.."

Santana was just as speechless as she was. "That it was. The green flash." Her hand caressed Brittanys cheek as she leaned in to kiss her. Their lips touched and it just felt so good. Like that was where they were meant to be at that time. Nothing else felt more right than that. Rachel quickly snapped a picture before they parted and showed the rest of the girls. Santana moved back a little and smiled. "We should start heading back, I don't want your back getting too cold and it starts to hurt."

She stood up first then helped Brittany on her feet. They told everyone bye and then walked back up towards the parking lot.

"I hope you had a good time, today. I know I spent most of the time in the water." Brittany grabbed onto Santana's waist as they continued walking through the lot to get to her truck.

"I did. Me and Kalei talked a lot while you guys were in the water. She told me about the time you got cut from the reef? Like a year ago." Santana looked over towards her.

"Yeah, that was pretty bad. It was a couple days before we were playing in the post-season tournament. I got caught under a wave and when I was trying to make my way up back towards the surface I sliced my foot open on the reef. We were at this spot like right before Kiholo and to get to that place from the car was like a ten minute walk so Rachel had to help me the entire way. And it wasn't like the thing was paved sidewalk, was like loose gravel. So what should've taken us only like ten minutes ended up being like one hour."

Santana unlocked the truck and Brittany climbed in while she threw the cooler in the truck bed. It was dark now and everyone was leaving the beach. Once they reached Brittany's house Santana went inside and laid down on her bed.

"Tired?" Santana shut her eyes and took a deep breath in. Brittany knew that she was in no condition to drive home so they decided that they'd be staying there tonight. "I'm gonna shower okay?"

She walked into the bathroom and shut the door. The sun had definitely done a number on her- the entire front side of her body was red. As Brittany started to undress, she heard a rumbling sound. The windows started to vibrate and everything that was sitting on the shelves were starting to fall off. The house started to shake and that's when she realized- it was a earthquake. It continued for another fifteen seconds and finally subsided. She picked up everything that fell and placed them back in their original spots. She quickly threw her shirt back on and opened the door to go back into her room.

"San?" But she wasn't there. "Babe?"

Her phone was still sitting on the bed, next to hers. Almost instantly, it started ringing. _Rachel Berry._

"Hello?"

"Brittany listen to me carefully. You need to be very patient with Santana okay." Her voice was a bit panicky, with a hint of uncertainty.

"What? What's going on?" Rachel was shuffling around in her room or something, like she was looking for something. "Is it because of the earthquake? I swear she was sleeping in my room and now she's gone."

"I know. You'll find her outside on the road, maybe across the street in the grass. Go outside and calm her down. Just don't keep asking her if she's alright. Actually, don't ask her at all. It's weird I know but just trust me okay. Call me if you need help or anything."

"Wait, Rachel I don't understand." She started to become nervous, Rachel sounded genuinely worried.

"Santana has been afraid of earthquakes for a long time. When you talk to her, she's gonna sound all shaky and shit and you're gonna have to be real patient with her. I know it's cold up there and stuff but after one that was big like that she won't want to go back into the house." Brittany was running down the stairs now, it was dark and she didn't want to lose her in the darkness. "Grab a jacket for you and her and a beer or something if you have any left from the beach. That usually helps. Call me if you need me alright. I gotta go and check on my grandma them down the street."

"Alright. Bye Rach."

Brittany found the front door wide open, and Santana pacing back and forth near her truck. "San? Baby it's okay."

"No no. It.. I don't. I'm sorry, Britt. I'm sorry." She started to cry. Brittany walked over to her and Santana basically fell into her arms. Her crying had quickly turned into sobbing and she didn't know what else to do other than hold her close. After about a minute, Santana calmed down and stepped back to wipe her face. The look in her eyes was nothing Brittany had ever seen from her before. She was scared.

"Hey it's going to be okay. I'm with you." Santana was taking deep breaths in, in attempt to calm herself down. "You want a beer?" She jumped onto the back of the truck and opened up the cooler. _Sweet. Four more beers. I hope that's enough, _she thought to herself. She opened two bottles and sat on the tailgate of the truck. Santana slowly got up and sat next to Brittany. She shotgunned the entire beer and grabbed the other open one from Brittany's hand. They sat in silence for about ten minutes. She was trying to be patient but the silence was killing her and all she wanted to know was how her girlfriend was feeling.

"I suppose you want to know what I'm feeling..." _Was she a freaking mind reader or something? _"It's a long story, and I don't want to bore with something so unimportant."

"Unimportant? San you just ran straight out of my house after an earthquake and pretty much broke down. I'd say that's pretty high on the importance list." Santana looked to her and started to cry again. "I'm sorry babe.. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's just really hard for me to talk about this okay.. I thought I had a handle on this but it's been a while since I've.. Felt an earthquake. I guess I don't got the hold that I thought I did..." She ran her hand through her hair and slapped it back down on her thigh. "But it's only fair to you that I tell you. Being that we're together and all that.."

Brittany wanted to know. Of course she did but she didn't want Santana to feel like she was forcing it out of her. That was the last thing she wanted to happen. "You don't have to okay? When you're good and ready then you can tell me. I want you to feel safe with me."

"It's not that I don't feel safe with you okay.. Because I do. It only makes sense to tell you now, I mean it just happened and I feel a slight buzz so now is a good time." Santana slid the cooler closer to them and got the last two beers out. "I'm sorry I snatched your beer from you like that, I didn't mean to seem rude or anything."

With a smile, Brittany kissed Santana on the cheek. "It wasn't rude. I promise."

Santana handed Brittany the last beer. "Well, it was my freshman year. Me, Kalei and Kama were planning on going to a off-season football game at the school. My mom had other plans though, she wanted me to be home because my aunt was coming into town and they were planning this huge family luncheon. I never like go but mom made me compromise with her. I'd be able to go to the game after I ate. Which was fine cause all that mattered was getting to see a little of the game."

She took a sip of her beer and started to wipe the condensation off of the outside of the bottle. It was like she was starting to hesitate, having second thoughts about telling the story. Brittany rubbed her back, reassuring her that it was okay to continue.

"I still remember the exact date, you know. October 15, 2006. That morning, like early morning maybe like 6:45 ish, my mom tried to wake me up to get me to start helping her with tidying up the house. I just laid back down like I always do and that's when the house started shaking. I been through earthquakes before, so it wasn't like it was the first time. But this one was different. It didn't stop. The more long it was, the bigger it got. I jumped out my bed and ran straight for the living room. You know where that beam thing is that has the old wreath hanging from it." Brittany nodded in understanding, and Santana continued the story. "Well since I was small my mom them always told me that if there was ever a huge earthquake that would be the safest place to stand. Under the beam. So I ran for it, and grabbed onto the wall that connected to the beam. My mom came running out of the bathroom, screaming. My dad wasn't home, he was in Oahu visiting his friend who had just come back from Afghanistan. Everything went everywhere. Plates and shit was flying out of the cabinets in the kitchen, the wine bottles came crashing down. The fridge opened and everything flew out. Pictures were falling off the walls. What I thought was my mom screaming, was actually me."

Santana shook her head, and took another sip. Her bottle was almost empty now, and she was starting to shake.

"Do you want to go in the house?" She shook her head furiously. "Okay I'll take that as a no. Here." Brittany put the jacket she brought outside on her shoulders.

"I thought we were good, you know like that it was over. But I was wrong. The shaking started again, and I started crying. I thought I was gonna die, Britt. I honestly thought that I was gonna die right there and then. Once it stopped, I ran outside. I refused to go back inside the house. My aunt was about ten minutes from our place when it happened so when she got to us she told us that she wanted to document everything. She works for KGMB 9, you know the news channel. So of course she wanted to get film to use for the newscast. I realized that I had forgotten my phone in the house so I worked up enough courage to go back in and grab it. Everything was trashed. There wasn't an inch of kitchen floor that wasn't covered in broken glass or food. The boxes that were in my closet had fallen out and was all over the place."

"And.. That's why you're afraid of earthquakes?" Santana looked at her then immediately looked down. Brittany was doing her best to be patient, she knew that this was really difficult for Santana to talk about. She could hear it in her voice.

"Partially. It's what happened in the following hours that really got me. There were choke aftershock quakes, and it wasn't like they was small. The big earthquake was a 6.7, with the one that followed it being a 6.1. So the aftershocks ranged from like 4.0-4.9. The biggest earthquake I ever felt up to that point was a 4.2 so going from that and jumping all the way up to a six something was definitely huge. I didn't sleep in my room for like, months after that. I was afraid that if I did and another earthquake hit, then I'd be too far from the front door and the house would come falling on me and I'd die."

Brittany never had anyone tell her a story that made her feel like she was in it. She wasn't sure if it was because she felt so connected to Santana or anything but she definitely felt for her. She may not have been there during the earthquake, but she could feel her emotions. It rocked her so much that she felt like she was going to cry.

"So now, whenever there's an earthquake no matter where I am I run for the door. Thunder and wind scare me just the same. The vibrations from thunder or the sound of wind hitting the house reminds me of the beginning of a earthquake. I get super paranoid and I've tried to control it but I just can't.." It was dark out and Brittany couldn't tell if she was crying or not. "It's been almost four years and I still don't have this shit under control.."

"Hey you don't have to control it. As long as it doesn't control _you." _Brittany hopped off of the tailgate and stood in front of Santana in between her legs. She placed her hands on her thighs and squeezed lightly. "I don't want you to feel like this and I know that's a stupid thing to say, because you can't help it."

"I've been trying, I really have." Santana jumped off of the tailgate now, and shut it. She placed the bottles inside and grabbed Brittany by the hand. "I hope that this doesn't make me seem like a wuss. The only other person that knows about of this is Rachel. Other people think it's a stupid thing to be afraid of. But it's not like I can just shut this shit off."

"It doesn't make you a wuss, San. It makes you a human being." The ground started to shake a bit, and Santana's grip tightened. "No no. You're alright, babe. I got you." Brittany pulled her close to her and the shaking stopped. "I'm here. You'll be okay."

They held each other for a minute. Brittany loosened her grip a little to kiss Santana. "Let's go inside."

"Are you sure? We don't have to. Not until you're ready."

"As long as I'm with you, I know I'll be okay." They walked into the house together. Brittany made sure the house was locked up and they both headed up stairs to her room.

Santana laid down again but this time she fell asleep almost instantly. A combination of exhaustion and beer took a toll on her. Brittany walked over to her dresser and got her back brace out and a change of clothes. She figured she'd wear it for the rest of the weekend and by Monday it should be good as new. Taking her medication wasn't an option, since she was drinking less than 10 minutes before that. She quickly changed and got ready for bed. Santana's phone started ringing and Brittany got it before it had a chance to wake her up.

"Hello?"

"Oh hey Britt. How's San holding up? I was just calling to check up on her." Brittany looked over to the bed. Her girlfriend was fast asleep. She had a slight snore going.

"She's fine. We just got back into the house actually, and she's already sleeping."

"Sounds about right. We was just talking about this too. I was telling her that she should tell you but she didn't want to bring it up because she felt like it wasn't that big of a deal. That she had it under control. But I know her too well. Thank you for being with her tonight. If there was anyone else that I'd want her to be with it would be you. You're a perfect match for her, Britt. I'm glad you two found each other."

Brittany felt honored. Her girlfriends best friend approved of their relationship and that's like finding the golden ticket to enter willy wonka's chocolate factory. Well, that's how she felt about it anyway.

"Thanks, Rach. That means a lot. I'm gonna head to bed though, I'm pretty wiped out too. Goodnight, see ya on Monday."

"Alright. Take care of her, Britt. And your back too. Goodnight."

Brittany placed their phones on the nightstand and turned off the light. She switched the tv on and put it on a timer. Looking over at Santana, she smiled. There was so many things that she had yet to learn about her girlfriend. Like a book waiting to be read. All she wanted to do, was tell this amazing girl that she loved her. She loved her more than she has ever loved anyone in her entire life. The feeling that Santana gave her was definitely one of a kind and Brittany was going to do everything she could to make them last. She leaned closer to Santana, and kissed her.

"I'm falling in love with you," She whispered.

* * *

Not sure what words I used but I know choke showed up in there, and that just means a lot. Like plenty.


	10. Pololu Valley

**I want to thank everyone that has been reading my story. I usually post my story late at night here, and when I wake up in the morning there are already 500 something views and that just blows my mind. Thank you guys for all the reviews and stuff, it really gives me that little something to keep on writing.**

**Chapter 10! Here we go :)**

* * *

Winter break came out of nowere. It was now the last day of school, and Brittany couldn't contain her excitement, and found herself telling Santana how excited she was. Every. Single. Day. The brunette didn't mind at all, it was actually pretty cute.

"One more day. One more San and I'll get to see Quinn again." What she didn't know was that Quinn and Santana had worked out a plan to surprise Brittany and Rachel the night before she was supposedly coming to Hawai'i. Rachel still had no idea, so the girls took advantage of that. "Tonight we're having that dinner right? At Ken's?"

Ken's House of Pancakes was undoubtedly Brittany's favorite sit-in restaurant. Because it was in Hilo, she didn't get to go as much. So when Santana said that she wanted to go on the night that school was let out for winter break, she said yes without hesitation.

"Yes. You're riding with Rachel there though, cause I gotta pick my aunt up from the airport so I'll just meet you guys there keh?" Brittany nodded. "I will see you later okay? I have to help my mom run some errands. Her car is down again, I told her for just get one new car but she never listens to me."

They kissed once and Santana headed in the direction of the parking lot. Rachel was sitting down on the stairs, staring down at her phone. Brittany walked over to her and noticed that she was looking at a picture of Quinn. "You alright, Rach?"

Startled, she quickly clicked the home button. "Yeah, I'm good. Quinn's super busy today I guess, I mean she hasn't texted me since like this morning."

"I'm sure she's got her reasons. Senior year must be crazy up there. Especially since she's captain of the basketball team this year." Rachel nodded, but had the look of discontentment written all over her face. "You aren't doing anything wrong, Rachel. Trust me if something was wrong then she would've told me and she has said nothing but good things when it comes to you."

Brittany sat next to her and pulled out her phone. "She'll kill me for showing you this, but look." She scrolled down to show Rachel that all Quinn had been talking about for the past few weeks was her. There was a few mentions of basketball and their friends here and there, but majority of the conversation was Rachel.

"I just wish I could meet her, you know? That way I know that all of this, is real." Brittany smirked, knowing that her best friend was coming in tomorrow. But little did either of them know, the excitement was just beginning.

* * *

Around 4:00, Rachel and Brittany headed for Ken's. They talked about what they were going to eat that night and what they wanted to do after. Rachel had a nice car as well, a black 2005 Honda Civic Ex.

"Did you ever go to coconut island?" Brittany turned towards Rachel. "I'll take that look as a no. It's this little island just off of the shore in Hilo. It has this cute little bridge connecting to it. I was thinking we could go there tonight and have a couple beers."

"Sounds nice. How do you guys even get all the beer? I mean, it's not like you have fake ID's or anything, everyone basically knows you guys."

"My older cousin. My dad's are aware that I drink and we've talked about it. Like they don't have a problem with it, as long as I'm responsible and that makes them sound like horrible parents. But I mean, I'd prolly still do it even if they didn't approve." She was right, and Brittany knew it. "I already have some in the cooler in the back chillin' till we pau with dinner."

They reached Ken's around 4:50 and parked not to far from the front doors. Brittany sent Santana a text letting her know that they were going inside to get a table.

_Alright babe. I'll be there soon. (:_

The girls walked into the restaurant and approached the hostess. "Welcome to Ken's House of Pancakes. How many?"

"3."

"Alright right this way, I'm guessing the last person is on their way?" The walked behind the hostess.

"Yes ma'am." They sat in the booth and the lady placed 3 menu's down on the table. Rachel scooted in the booth first, followed by Brittany. Conveniently, they were both facing away from the front door.

"Your waiter will be right over to help you. Enjoy your dinner."

"Thank you," They replied.

"I'm thinking about getting the sumo loco moco. San and I can share. She can't ever go without rice." Brittany put her menu down on the table and pulled her phone out of her pocket. "What are you getting?"

"I'm not sure yet, maybe a burger and some fries."

_Just parked, be in soon._

"Santana just got here. She better hurry up too, I'm hungry."

A couple minutes later, Santana walked in with Quinn directly behind her.

"Oh there you guys are." She sat in the booth directly across of Brittany. "I think you may want to sit on this side, babe."

"What? But you always like me sitting on this side." Quinn creeped up behind her. They were about to reveal the surprise. The butterflies were flying around in Quinn's stomach. Not only because she was going to see her bestfriend for the first time in months, but because she was about to meet Rachel for the first time. She dreamt about this day, wondering how Rachel was going to take the surprise. She hoped that she'd be excited and jump into her arms.

"Because. Wouldn't you want Quinn to sit next to Rachel?" Brittany's face lit up. She turned her head and saw Quinn standing in the isle. She was wearing skinny jeans, vans and a faded Nirvana shirt from Hot Topic.

"Are you guys serious?!" She stood up and jumped on her bestfriend. "What are you doing here?"

"Did you want me to go home or something?" She chuckled. "I talked to Santana a couple weeks ago to set this all up." She turned to Rachel, who was in complete shock. She couldn't tell if she was happy or not. "Hey, Rachel."

A smile broke through her expression-less demeanor. Rachel got up and they hugged. She released and stepped back a little. She was crying. The emotions had overwhelmed her.

"Why are you crying, Rach?" Quinn placed her hands on her shoulders and tried to look into her eyes. But she was looking down, trying to wipe her eyes.

"Cause. I'm just happy, that's all." She turned to Santana and pointed. "You're a fucker, you know that."

"Me? I didn't do it. It was her idea." She pushed the blame onto Brittany, who threw her hands up.

"You can't blame me, I was part of this surprise. I did however, know that she was coming down for winter break." The girls sat down and they all enjoyed a wonderful dinner. It couldn't have gotten any better. Brittany had her best friend there, her girlfriend and now Rachel wasn't a third wheel.

When they finished and paid for their meal, Brittany and Quinn went to the bathroom while the two other girls waited for them outside. They were washing their hands when Quinn caught Brittany looking at her in the mirror.

"What's up, B?" She grabbed a piece of paper towel from the dispenser and wiped her hands.

"Nothing. I mean, it's just surreal. I mean, did you ever picture us here?"

"In... A bathroom?"

"No. I meant here. In Hawai'i. Of all places you know?" Quinn nodded, noting that Brittany had a point. Up until this past summer, their plans for senior year seemed set. Quinn had cheerleading, basketball then softball while Brittany played only softball but trained year round for it. But when Brittany announced that she was moving to Hawai'i, she didn't know how she was going to make it through the year. There was a lot of pressure on her and usually Britt was there to help her through it. But now there were thousands of miles between them and a five hour difference.

"It definitely is something that we could have never came up with on our own." Brittany was fixing her hair in the mirror. "That's for sure."

"I'm excited that you're here though, I can't wait to show you all the places I've been to."

"Oh I'm sure Rachel has something planned. We'd always talk about stuff like if I came down here. Now she has the chance to show me."

They walked out of the bathroom and found Santana and Rachel sitting on the back of her truck.

"You guys ready to go? We heading down to coconut island." Brittany had almost forgotten about going. They split up, and headed down to the park in their respectable cars.

Once there, they parked as close to the bridge as possible. Santana grabbed her cooler from the bed while Brittany put on one of her hoodies. It was a little cold out that night, but beautiful nonetheless. The sky was clear and there were tons of stars up in the sky. Rachel and Quinn made their way onto the bridge first. The fact that they were now holding hands didn't go unnoticed and all Brittany could do was smile.

"Look at them. I'm happy for them." Santana interlocked her fingers with Brittany's now, and they walked onto the bridge. "The surprise was great, babe. I had no idea."

"The look on your face was priceless and something I'll remember forever. It was totally worth it."

Santana brought Brittany over to a bench that was right on the shore.

"I have an idea. I know that they're guarantee gonna kiss tonight. Now, being that Rachel interrupted what should've been our first kiss in the ice pond I think it's only fair that we intrude on their first."

Brittany smiled, knowing how bummed out she was when a drunk Rachel unknowingly ruined their first kiss. She was never mad about it, but it sounded fun. They set their beers down on the bench and slowly made their way over to where the two other girls were. As their faces got closer, Santana nudged Brittany.

"Rachel! Rach! Where you stay?" She smiled, and shook her head.

"Ha very funny, San. Asshole." Rachel grabbed Quinn's face and kissed her anyway. "Santana's still mad that I got in between her and Brittany's first kiss."

After laughing about it for a couple minutes, they walked back over to the bench and picked up their beers.

"You were mad, huh?"

"Fuck yeah I was. I was crushing on you, and she knew that if I disappeared with you somewhere it was because I was gonna make my move."

"Make your move? I recall me taking you to the ice pond." Santana moved closer to Brittany and put her arm around her.

"Yeah but I made the first move when we were in the water, don't forget."

"And don't forget who kissed who on the back of your truck." Santana turned, jaw dropped. "You know I'm right."

"I know you are. And let me tell you, I had butterflies after that. I couldn't stop thinking about it." Brittany had never asked her about that night before, that whole weekend was filled with all sorts of emotions. "It's getting late though, we should get going soon."

They all regrouped and each opened a beer except Quinn. She was more of a hards drinker, and beer would be the one thing she'd drink if there wasn't anything else left and she wanted her buzz to keep going. So she just held up a bottle of water.

"Here's to the next three weeks. Let's make it unforgettable." Santana held up her bottle, and everyone followed.

Brittany knew that the upcoming weeks were going to be amazing. Nothing could've prepared her for what was going to happen.

* * *

A couple days after the night of the dinner, Santana and Brittany were down in Kona at the batting cages. They went whenever they got the chance. It was a particularly hot day, but nothing compared to the heat in Oklahoma. Rachel and Quinn were staying at the Hilton with Rachel's dads for the weekend so they didn't plan anything with them for Saturday. Sunday they were all going to meet up and go fishing down in Kawaihae.

The first time they went to the batting cages together, Santana didn't want to give up her bat. She had her own personal one, a Easton Synergy Composite bat. It was beautiful. Whenever Brittany would hit it on the sweet spot she wouldn't feel a thing. It wasn't too heavy or too long, which was rare for her since she was so tall. She could never find a bat that was a good match for her. But this one was, and she couldn't understand how Santana could use it since she was a couple inches shorter than her. The sun was beating down on them, and beads of sweat was dripping from Brittany's temple as she watched her girlfriend practice her swing. It was powerful, and her form was flawless. She could only imagine the kind of damage she does on the field. The machine slowed down, and Santana came running over to where Brittany was leaning on the fence.

"Do we have any more tokens?" She searched her pockets and came up empty. "Aw man. Alright well I guess we pau then."

They had been at the batting cages for almost two hours, which was short compared to the few other times they came together. But because it was already late in the afternoon they figured they should call it a day and get something to eat.

"Where do you want to eat?" Santana was putting her bat back into her bag as they walked back to her truck. "I was thinking Pandas or something."

"Oh yeah. Some beef broccoli sounds pretty good right now."

"Okay. I wanna grab something from Genki Sushi too, I feel like eating some poke (poh-keh). Some Spicy Ahi (yellowfin/bigeye tuna) sounds ono right now." Santana licked her lips, her mouth watered just a little.

"What's that?" Brittany had been in Hawai'i for a few months now, but she has never heard Santana mention, _poke._

"It's gonna sound super disgusting, but it's raw fish." Brittany made a face, and she started to laugh. "I told you. It's not bad for you or anything. I love eating it. It can just be expensive to buy all the time. That's why I rarely get some."

They made their way up to the shopping center near Sports Authority where all the food places were. Brittany went into Panda's while Santana went to Genki's a couple stores down. They met up at one of the tables outside and sat down. Brittany got her usual, a two-choice plate with chow mein, beef broccoli and mushroom chicken. She was interested to see what Santana's food looked like.

"What?" Santana watched her girlfriends eyes as she took her poke bowl out of her plastic bag. She popped the cover off of the container and moved it closer to Brittany. "You wanna try um?"

"Not just yet. I wanna smell it." She picked the bowl up off of the table and brought it closer to her nose. She could definitely smell the spicyness, but surprisingly it smelt good to her. "Do you mind?"

Santana handed her the fork and she grabbed a small piece on the edge of the bowl. When she put it in her mouth, she immediately spit it out.

"It's different huh? Let me guess. It's the texture."

"Yeah! I mean it tastes alright, it isn't for me though." Santana took her bowl back from Brittany and they ate and talked about what they were doing in the morning before they headed down to Kawaihae to meet Quinn and Rachel.

"I think you should show me something new."

"Oh? I can do that. I hope you're ready, it may be one of the greatest things you see." Brittany smiled, knowing that Santana was going to live up to what she was saying. But the only question was, what was it? Tomrrow couldn't come any faster.

* * *

The next morning, they got up a little earlier than they usual. Santana told Brittany that they were going somewhere that she enjoys going when her and Rachel need to have serious conversations or when she needs a little get away. Granted, she has a bunch of other places on the island that she likes going to but this one was definitely number three on her list. She was saving number one for a later time. Before leaving, Santana placed four fishing poles, two spears, her fins and into the bed of her truck along with a tacklebox.

"Where are we going?"

"Back up to Kohala, there's something I want to show you." The drive was maybe thirty minutes or so from Santana's house, but Brittany didn't mind at all. She remembered seeing the luscious green pastures with horses running free.

They drove through town this time, and kept on going until they got to the end of the road. There were maybe three or four cars parked, and a couple bicycles.

Santana jumped out of the truck, and came around to Brittany's side. She opened the door and held out her hand.

"Close your eyes, I don't want you to see until I'm ready for you to." Santana covered her eyes with her hands and and they walked across the road together. She sat Brittany on the stone wall. "Are you ready?"

Santana moved her hands and Brittany opened her eyes. It was the most amazing thing she had ever seen since she moved to Hawai'i.

"This is Pololu Valley. It's beautiful isn't it?" Beautiful didn't even begin to describe it. Everything was green. She could see people down in the valley, walking along the beach. "My dad loves coming down here when he goes on leave. We hike down into the valley and just spend time together."

"Can we go down there?" Right after Brittany finished her sentence it started to drizzle. "Okay nevermind maybe another day." Within seconds, it started to pour.

"Well that pretty much came out of nowhere." They buckled up as Santana started the truck. "I was planning on going down into the valley, that's why I had us get up a little earlier."

"We can always go another time, don't worry. It was beautiful though."

As they drove down the road, Brittany saw the road they went down that headed towards the little airport. She flashed back to the day that Santana had her take the both of them there.

_My first brought me up here to tell me how she felt about me and since then, whenever I pass this place while driving I always think of her. But- now when I pass it, I'll be thinking of you._

She was lost in her thoughts for so long that when she finally came to, they were just pulling into the harbour. It was sunny, which was odd because not ten minutes ago they were in a mini rainstorm.

"You alright, babe? You been really quiet."

"I'm good, just thinking. That's all." Rachel and Quinn pulled in a little bit after they did and they all walked over to the shore together. Santana and Rachel were going to go for a quick dive. That gave the two girls time to catch up on things without being interrupted by anything else.

"Alright. You guys can fish anywhere just watch our little buoys. They'll be directly over us so that you know where we are at all times. I don't wanna get tangled in your fishing lines." Santana was sitting at the bottom of the stairs now, putting her fins on. Rachel was already in the water, swimming around. "See you after, beautiful." And with a wink, she put her mask onto her face and hopped into the water.

"She is perfect for you, Britt. I have never seen you this happy before. You're basically glowing."

"I could say the same about you. I saw you two earlier, all close together and being all intimate." Quinn looked down as if she were a little embarrassed. "It's alright, you don't have to be shy about it. It's nice to see you around someone that makes you feel good."

"I don't want this three weeks to end, Britt. I want it to keep on going forever. I can't imagine what it's going to be like when I actually have to get on that airplane and fly back to Oklahoma." They were sitting on the wall with their lines in the water, watching as the two girls swam out farther into the water. "She's been, amazing. This whole experience is just so mind blowing."

"I think that everyday, Q. I mean, I know I'm not leaving anytime soon but... Just that I moved here a couple months ago and I've already found myself in love with a girl that I met on the first day of school. It just feels like I'm in some kind of movie. You know?" Quinn's face had that expression again. She only saw it once in a great while, but it was approving. Not that Quinn didn't approve of a lot of things but when it came to love it was hard to get her on board with some things. "I'm guessing you have nothing to say about me being in love with Santana?"

"Have you told her?"

"No, I haven't. I'm afraid that if I tell her then she'll get scared and leave or something. I don't want that."

"But if it's what you feel, you can't help it."

"I know that but I'll just wait a little longer."

"That's up to you. I mean, I don't think that Rachel and I are anywhere near love but with the path that we're on it could lead up to that. The distance is what's going to kill it, though."

The buoy's were coming in closer to the stairs now.

"Don't mention what I said to Rachel, because knowing her she's going to just go off and tell Santana without realizing it."

Quinn laughed, knowing that was true. Rachel wasn't one to keep a whole lot of secrets especially if it had something to do with Santana.

Santana's netted bag was full of fish this time, and one creature that Brittany had never seen up close before. They walked over to the girls to see what they caught.

"Is that a.."

"Yup. My first tako. I never thought I'd be able to get one on my own. My dad usually showed me were the holes were but I got this guy right here."

"Tako?" Quinn was confused.

"Yeah, tako means octopus in japanese."

They put their catches in the cooler that was filled with ice and went back over to their girls. It was about 2:00 p.m now and it was super hot.

Santana's text message tone went off, and she went back to her truck to check what it was.

"Rach! Try come." She ran over to the truck. Brittany didn't know what they were doing, but after talking for about five minutes- they high fived and headed back towards the shore. "Any luck?"

"No we haven't caught anything yet." Rachel reeled in Quinn's line to see what could have been going wrong.

"I'm guessing you guys haven't gone fishing much?" They both shook their heads. "I could tell." She lifted the line out of the water. The hook was missing. "It probably wasn't tied good. That's why you guys haven't got anything."

Brittany did the same to check her line and low and behold, her hook was missing too. "Damn what the fuck? I thought I tied it on their good too."

Santana showed them how to the hook on. They baited it and then threw their lines back in and within minutes, they each had their first catch of the day.

Around 4:30 the girls decided that it was time to head out. They cleaned up their area and decided that they were all going to meet up at the food court in Waimea.

As they left the harbor, Brittany remembered the two girls high-fiving after receiving a text message. "What was the high five for earlier?"

"Oh it wasn't anything, don't worry about it. Me and Rachel just figured out where we taking you guys tomorrow."

"What where?"

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you. Just, make sure you have some warm clothes when we go. That's all I have to say about that."

Warm clothes? But it was hot as hell every single day. It was winter break but that didn't mean that it was cold. Maybe there was a ice skating rink on the island somewhere that Brittany didn't know about. Santana had her thinking now and all she wanted to do was bug her with questions but she knew not even that would make her budge. Once Santana had something in mind, she stuck to it. Especially if it were a surprise or something that she wanted to show Brittany.

The next day would be a memory that Brittany and Quinn would never forget.

* * *

Words

I don't know if I used this word before, but

Ono (sort of like it's spelled, oh-no) means delicious, good.


	11. Mauna Kea

**I'm in starbucks and this dude keeps trying to look over my shoulder at what I'm typing. Like dude. Please. Stop.**

**Anyway, I've been a little busier than usual but after re-reading the last chapter I found the motivation :)**

**If anyone has any suggestions or things they'd like to see more of in the story please don't be hesitant! Comments and reviews are what keep me alive (other than breathing) and I take all of them into consideration :)**

**Thanks to Glee4ever123 for the suggestion of seeing their parents more often. Because they always work night shifts the girls never really seem them ever. But of course they have to have days off, so here's some interaction :) It may be short but it just might play a bigger part in the story later down the road. So here we go :)**

**Oh and BTW, I'm trying another smut scene again so.. Please bare with me. I'm really not good at this kind of stuff. Lol. But I wanted to give it another shot.**

* * *

Brittany woke up the next morning, slowly stretching before finally opening her eyes. They slept at her house that night because after eating at the food court, neither of them had enough energy to drive. She turned over to look at Santana, but she was already gone.

"San?" Brittany walked out of her room and downstairs.

"After graduation, I plan on going to college. I'm gonna make a highlight reel this season and send it to a couple colleges."

"What did you have in mind?" Santana and her mom were having a conversation. Brittany slowly walked into the kitchen.

"Just a couple places, University of Michigan, University of Oregon, USC. Maybe UH Manoa. But I really want to go out and experience something new." Santana took a sip of her coffee and placed her cup back down on the counter. "My dad keeps telling me to apply at West Point but I don't think the military is my thing."

"You never told me about West Point." Santana turned, surprised that Brittany was now in the kitchen.

"That's only because I never considered going there, and I still don't." She looked back at Brittany's mom who was now taking the bacon onto the plate. "He says it's a good career path for me but I don't see myself doing the whole uniform thing with all of that stuff. That's too much."

"It's understandable, the military isn't for everyone. I did eight years in the Air National Guard back in Oklahoma. But after having Brittany I realized that it wasn't for me. My daughter came first and with all the six month deployments they kept sending me on I decided to get out."

"Oh that's cool. My dad has been in for about three years and he loves it." The girls started to make their plates. There was pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs.

"May I ask, how come you and your mom didn't follow your dad?" Santana shrugged.

"I mean, mom never really wanted to move. The thought of leaving scares her. She's been here all her life and stuff and my grandparents are still here so she didn't want to leave. My dad was very understanding about it all. She's probably going to join him when I graduate. It helped that I didn't want to go either, I really wanted to finish high school here." She turned to Brittany and smiled. "And I'm glad that I didn't go."

"I'm glad that you and Brittany met. I swear I haven't seen her happier." Brittany looked over at her girlfriend, who was trying to hide the fact that she was blushing. "Well I've got to get going, I've got a brunch reservation with a few of my coworkers. Have fun today, and be safe okay?" Her mom walked over to her and kissed her on the head. "Make sure to take a lot of pictures for me okay honey? You're going to have a wonderful time. I'm sure of it." She looked back over to Santana and gave her a thumbs up. "Bye girls."

Once her mom was out the door, Brittany turned to Santana. "You told my mom where we're going but not me?"

"Don't take it personally baby. I had to ask permission. It's not exactly something you do without telling your parents." Santana grinned, knowing that she had just intrigued her girlfriend even more. "But that's all I'll be saying about that. Rach and Quinn are on their way over now. Then we'll be leaving okay? Make sure you have a good amount of food in your stomach. I have snacks packed already and our extra set of clothes."

"Are we going to the beach or something?"

"No, babe. And stop asking questions. You're never going to figure it out. Now eat." They talked and finished eating their breakfast and as they were putting their dishes in the dishwasher, Quinn and Rachel parked outside. Santana grabbed the duffle bag that was sitting in near the door. "You ready?"

"Yes I am."

They all got into Santana's truck and they pulled away from the curb.

"Britt do you know anything about where we're going?" Quinn was looking at her from the backseat. "Rachel refuses to tell me anything."

"I don't know anything either." Santana and Rachel motioned to high five again, only to get interrupted by Quinn.

"No. No more high fives till we know where we're going. Can we know at least how long it'll take to get there?"

"Maybe like, forty five minutes to an hour. Depends on the weather." Santana turned her blinker on and they drove passed a sign that said 'Saddle Road'.

Brittany heard about Saddle Road before. It was a highway of sorts, that went straight across the island. But she didn't know any more than that.

They all started to conversate and began telling embarrassing stories about each other. Brittany looked out the window and saw a area that was sort of fenced in, it looked like a military base. "Is that like a base?"

"No, well nah. Okay maybe yeah you can count it as that. That's PTA. Pohakuloa (Po-Ha-Koo-Low-Ah) Training Area. It has like a bunch of ranges and stuff. Usually that's where the national guard goes to shoot and qualify and whatever else they do. My cousin goes there every summer for two weeks." Rachel tapped on the window as she pointed out towards it.

After about ten more minutes, they took another left. Santana had her window down and the air was definitely much colder than usual. They drove on that road for a bit and then Santana slowed down to a stop. She switched her truck into 4wd. The clouds were a bit heavy so Brittany couldn't really tell where they were.

She turned to everyone and simply said, "Are you guys ready?"

"We're going through the clouds?"

"No baby, we're going higher than the clouds." Santana drove forwards and once they were through the thickest portion of the clouds, Brittany looked up. They were going up a huge mountain. "This is Mauna Kea. It's the tallest mountain in the world from sea level. Whenever there are heavy rains, there's a chance that it snows up here. I know it snows in Oklahoma but this doesn't happen often so we wanted to take advantage of the opportunity."

"If it's clear enough, you'll be able to see Hilo and Kona from the top. I haven't seen it yet, because usually the clouds are blocking one side. But hopefully todays the day and I'll be able to share it with you." Rachel turned to Quinn and kissed her on the cheek.

The road up the mountain wasn't paved but when they finally reached the top it was. Brittany looked around. It was spectacular. There were kids trying to make snowmen. People sliding down the little hills with boogie boards and other enjoying a nice cold beer sitting in the snow.

"It's really nice up here today." Santana pulled over and parked truck safely off of the road.

Brittany jumped out and stretched. The sun was directly up above them yet it was still cold.

"It isn't too bad actually. It feels cool up here." Santana came up from behind Brittany and grabbed onto her. "What are those buildings over there?"

"Those are the telescopes. They're supposedly the greatest in the entire world. Because of the height of the mountain." Brittany turned to see Rachel and Quinn were throwing snow at each other. She could feel Santana moving but she didn't think anything of it. But in a few seconds she felt snow sliding down her back inside of her shirt. "San!" She shook the snow out and saw her running away.

Santana was laughing hysterically. She was laughing so much that she fell into the snow and Brittany fell on top of her. Santana's lips found Brittany's and within seconds their tongues were going to war. She brought her hands to Brittany's waist to pull her as close as she could. Brittany loved feeling so close to Santana. It was like she longed to be close to another person for a long time. Santana ran her hands up Brittany's sides and slipped them a little under her bra.

Brittany pulled away. "Babe no. Don't start something you can't finish."

"Who said I wouldn't be able to finish?" She smirked.

"And what happens if Quinn and Rachel just appear out of no where?" The look of disappointment was plastered all over Santana's face. "Hey. I'm sorry okay?"

"It's fine. You're right anyway. I just.." Santana brought her mouth closer to Brittany's ear and whispered, "_I want you_."

Her words made Brittany tingle. They had been waiting for the perfect moment but lately Santana had been a little pushy with it.

"You want me huh?" And there was that famous Santana smirk.

"I do. I really do."

A snowball flew passed Brittany's face and hit Santana. She wiped the snow off of her girlfriends and they both turned to see Rachel laughing with Quinn right along side of her.

"That's payback for coconut island."

"How is that payback when that was payback for Kiholo? Asshole." Santana got up and ran after Rachel. Brittany walked over to Quinn and the both sat on the tailgate of the truck.

"Can you imagine? We're at the highest point in the entire world. We're literally on top of the world." Quinn grabbed her phone out and held it out in front of them. "Here. Let's take a picture and send it to the team. They've been asking for pictures and I haven't really sent them any."

She snapped the picture and hugged her bestfriend.

"For the past few months all I've wanted to do was be able to sit with you and talk. I'd even find my self in my car driving to your place only to realize that you weren't there. I've missed you, Britt. I can't believe that I have to leave next week."

"I know. Like it's so hard with this stupid time difference. Like it isn't even that big of a difference but it definitely gets in the way." Brittany put her arm around Quinn and she laid her head on Brittany's shoulder. "You're still staying at my place on Christmas Eve right?"

"Yes. That's still the plan." A couple more trucks pulled up near them and Brittany realized that it was the rest of the softball team.

"_Sooner!" _Kalei jumped out from the back of one of the trucks and walked up to them. "Finally. We drove to the other side thinking you guys were parked over there."

"Hey Kalei. Yeah Rachel and San took off that way."

"Who's this?"

"Oh. Haha. Sorry, Kalei this is Quinn. My friend from home. She came down here for winterbreak. Q, this is Kalei." Kalei leaned in and kissed her hi.

"It's nice to meet you. You must be the one that Rachel talks about all the time." Kalei smiled. "I can see why."

The rest of the girls walked over and Brittany introduced Quinn to everyone.

"Why isn't Rach the one doing the intros? Where are they anyway?"

"I'm not sure, they ran off in that direction and just didn't come back." Quinn answered.

"Nah I'm sure they're fine. You guys want something to drink? We get any kine today." Jen was rolling to cooler over to them and opened the cover. "Here's a Corona for Brittany and a... Corona? For you Quinn?"

"No, I'm not a beer drinker."

"Oh I got you then." She dug deeper under the ice of the cooler. "Mike's hard or a fourloko?"

"I'll take that fourloko right there." Jen handed her the can and she turned it in her hands. "Fruit Punch. Fuck yes."

"How many more you got in there?" Brittany asked.

"Like 5. She can have them all if she wants, it's fine."

"She'll have one more after this one." Quinn turned to her in disbelief. "What? Unless you want to be fucked before Rachel gets back then you'll have one more after that. You remember what happened the last time."

About thirty minutes later, Quinn was already on her second can. Brittany was starting on her third beer as well. So everyone had a good buzz going. Jen and Kalei were the designated drivers for the other trucks so they weren't drinking. Driving down this mountain was somewhat dangerous and a person even with the smallest buzz could put everyone in danger.

Santana and Rachel were finally walking back towards them.

"Damn where the fuck have you guys been? We been here for almost an hour now."

"I ran into my aunty them. So I stopped to say hello. I'm sorry babe, there's no service up here. I was trying to call you to let you know." Santana walked up to Brittany and held her. "You're so warm. You must be feeling good huh?" Santana smiled.

"I'm good. Yeah I'm good. But don't look at me, look at Quinn over there." Brittany started to whisper. "She's on her second fourloko in less than a half hour. She's the one that should be feeling goooood." She leaned in to kiss Santana who welcomed it.

Quinn was a little wobbly, but Rachel found it cute.

The sun was starting to set now, and Brittany started to get a little cold. Even after the five beers and couple shots of vodka that she had with Wehi, the cold was starting to get to her.

"Here babe. That's why I packed this bag." Santana helped Brittany get into the sweatpants and hoodie that she brought in the duffle bag. Brittany turned to see that Santana had set up the back of the truck bed as a bed again. "What's all this?"

"We're watching the sunset up here. And I wanted it to be romantic for us. So I set this up so we could be warm." Santana was just full of surprises.

They got up onto the truck and Santana had Brittany sit in between her legs, facing away from her. The truck was facing the horizon so they had a perfect view.

"This is so nice, San. Thank you for bringing me up here today. It's beautiful." The sun was setting now.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you had a good time today. I hope you didn't mind that I invited the whole team up here." She shook her head. "Okay cool."

Brittany was still buzzing and all she wanted was for Santana to touch her. And I mean, _really touch her. _She took Santana's hand and moved it down below her hips.

"Babe I-"

"No shh. _I want you_." She took Santana's hand and slipped it under the elastic band of the sweatpants. The internal pulsating feeling was getting stronger now and all she wanted was for Santana's fingers to rub along her folds. "Please babe."

"Alright." She turned Brittany's head to kiss her.

The sun had set but what Brittany didn't know was that Rachel and Quinn would be riding back down the mountain with the other girls. Kissing quickly lead to making out. Santana took her hand and rubbed Brittany's thighs. As the session intensified, Santana couldn't wait any longer. She moved her hand closer to Brittany's sex and slid under her underwear. Brittany let out a slight moan, knowing what was coming next. Their kissing slowed a bit as Santana started to massage her girlfriend's most sensitive area.

"Damn babe, you're super-"

"Wet? Yeah." Santana didn't stop. "Go in." She had Brittany lay down so that she was now on top of her.

"As you wish." She pushed her fingers inside and Brittany let out a moan. "Shh babe there's people around here." It was dark now, so no one could see them. As Santana pushed in and out, Brittany dug her nails into Santana's back. Her hips bucked, and she was breathing real heavy.

"I can't stay quiet babe. I can't." Santana quickly met Brittany's mouth with hers.

"You have to." Santana spit out. "You got it." They continued making out as Santana went faster. Brittany took her right hand and started to pay with her clit.

"Holy shit. Yes. Please. Don't stop babe. Don't-" A moan escaped from Brittany. "Right there - ughhh - yesss!"

Santana could feel her clench a little and then relax. Brittany grabbed Santana's hand with hers. "I'm done babe, I'm done." She slipped her hand out and laid next to Brittany. "That was amazing."

Santana propped herself up on her elbow and looked at her girlfriend. "There's another thing you can add to your list. Sex on top of the world."

Brittany smiled. "That definitely is something I'll add to the list." She looked up and saw the stars. "Wow. It's even nicer up here."

"Of course. There's no lights up here to dim the shine of the stars. And we're at a much higher elevation." Brittany attempted to count but she stopped after 30. "You ready to head back down?" She nodded. They cleaned up the back of the truck and climbed into the truck and headed back down the mountain.

"Rachel and Quinn are gonna meet us down at your house. You're both staying there tonight." Brittany looked over at her girlfriend who was staring straight at the road. She didn't attempt to make her look towards her, knowing that if they went off of the gravel road- they'd be fucked.

"But why?" Santana smiled.

"Well, me and Rach need to go shopping for your guys Christmas presents. And you obviously can't be there for that." Brittany shook her head. "I see you shaking your head over there. We only have a day and a half to get these presents. It's already the 23rd."

"I know, I know." Brittany took her hand and placed it on Santana's sex. "I just, I wanted to do you tonight."

Santana took a deep breath in. She really wanted her. But she really needed to get the presents. "As much as I want you, babe. I already told Rachel the plans. We'll both have to wait."

"Fine. I can wait. Hopefully you can too." She saw the smile appear on the brunette's face.

"I can wait, babe. Trust me."

* * *

**God. I hope that wasn't horrible. Please leave your feedback... It's really appreciate. Bad, good or anything else. Lol. **

**I'm sorry this update took a long time btw. I promise to have a better posting schedule. :)**

**Love you all :)**


	12. Laupahoehoe Point

Brittany had fallen asleep going down the mountain due to the fact that she was drinking. She woke up the next morning in her bed next to Quinn, who was out cold. She got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom to find a single rose with a note under it.

_Baby. You were out cold when we got to your place. I tried waking you up but it was no use. So I brought you upstairs. I'm sorry that we're making you both stay here tonight but I want your Christmas presents to be perfect. I'll see you tomorrow. _

_XO San_

Brittany smiled at the little gesture that Santana had done. There wasn't anything that Santana did for her that she didn't like. It was like Santana knew her innermost thoughts and dreams because they were all coming true. She washed up and walked back into her room to find Quinn sitting up on her bed trying to figure out where she was.

"I'm guessing you got drunk last night?" Quinn looked over at Brittany, and shook her head in disbelief.

"You know, I don't even remember going down the mountain. At all. The last thing I remember was having a shot of tequila with Angel. The rest is a mystery." The girls laughed. Brittany could smell breakfast coming from downstairs. And for a second, she thought that it would be Santana and Rachel but when they walked downstairs, she was disappointed.

"Good morning, girls." Brittany's dad was in a very cheerful mood. "And Merry Christmas Eve."

He plated the bacon and the girls sat and started eating. Quinn wasn't eating as much as Brittany so of course she took her extra food and ate that too. For bestfriends, they were complete opposites. Quinn loved going out at night while Brittany liked to stay home and relax. Brittany liked hiking while Quinn preferred to go shopping at the mall. And when it came to hangovers? Brittany could eat all day while Quinn would gag at the slightest smell of food. But today was different and she actually put something in her stomach.

"What do you two have planned for today? I imagine that you need to go out and get presents for your other halves?" He was right. They hadn't gone and gotten any presents yet. "Got any ideas?"

"Not really Dad. I guess we can go out to Kona or something and look for presents. I have a couple ideas." Quinn nodded.

"Same. I don't really know what to get Rachel though, she's not really materialistic."

"Not as materialistic as you, at least." Quinn playfully pushed Brittany. "What? I'm just saying. Is it okay if we take your car today dad? The extra helmet I have is at Santana's house, so I can't really take Quinn on the bike. Plus, we wouldn't have anywhere to put the stuff we buy." Her dad handed her the keys to his Honda Civic.

"Just be careful okay? There's going to be alot of people out doing last minute Christmas shopping." Brittany nodded. "I'll be home today, you're mom picked up a extra shift at work so she won't be home until a little later. Make sure you get her something too alright?" He reached into his pocket and handed her some money. "Spend it wisely. And make sure to get Santana something nice. She deserves it for all that she's been doing for you lately."

"I know dad. I will. Thanks." And with that the girls went up stairs and got ready to go to Kona.

It was about 10:30 when they were getting into the car to leave. Brittany quickly sent a text to Santana, letting her know what her plans were for the day. It was particularly hot- so Brittany wore short shorts with a nice Hurley top while Quinn wore skinny jeans and a tank top.

"You have any ideas for Rachel's gifts?" Quinn shrugged.

"I mean, I was planning on getting her some clothes. She pointed some stuff out to me when we were at the mall in Hilo the other day. So hopefully I can find it in Kona."

Brittany's phone buzzed.

_Okay. Rachel and I are already in Hilo, we wanted to start out day early. Have fun with Quinn today and be safe._

She slipped her phone back into her pocket and started the car.

"I was thinking of getting some stuff from Sports Authority for San. I was thinking of getting her a helmet and spray painting it."

"That's a great idea. You wouldn't mind if I did that for Rachel too? I understand if you don't want me to."

"Actually that'd be a great idea." They high fived and Brittany pulled out of the drive way and onto the road.

The drive to Kona took about thirty minutes, in which Brittany and Quinn caught up on things from home.

"So Tina is dating Mike then right?" She asked, while Quinn had her arm out the window- letting the wind hit it. "Because if so, you owe me fifty dollars."

"They're _talking. _So I don't owe you anything- yet." Quinn started laughing. "Oh! I don't know how I forgot, but I did bring you this." She pulled out a bracelet from her bag. It wasn't anything too extravagant, just a black metal bracelet with something engraved on the side. "It's from Macky's parents. They had one made for everyone on the team. They still had all our measurements from the bracelet they made us freshman year. So it should fit you. It has Macky's name and her jersey number."

Brittany slowed the car down because of the red light. She took the bracelet from Quinn and looked it over. Macky's death was still so sureal. She slipped the bracelet onto her wrist and looked back up at the road. "Thanks for bringing this for me, Q."

"Of course."

They pulled into the parking lot at Sports Authority and headed into the store.

"Alright so I was thinking, a helmet, new batting gloves, which her and I will have a matching pair, and maybe a bat."

"A bat? Jesus Britt. How much money do you have?" She pulled out the money her dad gave her along with another wad of cash that was wrapped in a rubber band. "What the hell?"

"I saved up. I was planning on buying the new xbox with this but I decided that I wanted to use it for something that was much more important. I don't think I'll find her a bat here though."

"Alright. I mean it's your money." The girls walked around the store for another thirty minutes, picking out different things for their girlfriends. At the end of the shopping crusade in Sports Authority, they both left with bags full of things.

"I don't think I've ever had a easier time shopping for someone." Quinn placed her bags in the trunk along with the things that Brittany bought. "We still have to get spray paint."

Brittany knew that she had done good. She bought Santana a new helmet, batting gloves, a phiten necklace and a new pair of cleats. Hopefully she was going to like it. Quinn bought Rachel a helmet, a phiten bracelet, and a long-sleeved UnderArmour that has the superman symbol on it. Rachel loved Superman, so Quinn saw it as the perfect present. She'd be able to wear it every game since it was black.

"I think we have to get my dad to get it. Because you have to be 18 or something."

Neither of them was 18 so she sent her dad a quick text asking him to pick up some green and yellow spray paint before they got home. He agreed and said that he'll see them when they get back. The knew the spray painting would take some time so they finished up their shopping at HIC (Hawaiian Island Creations, a surf shop that sells clothes, shoes, slippers and all that). They got a few more things for their other halves and then picked up something small from Panda Express before heading back to Waimea.

Anxious to start on their helmet projects, the girls ate as fast as they could when they got back to Brittany's place and then went outside to start spray painting.

Brittany layed out some news paper on the drive way so that they wouldn't spray the concrete.

"What did you have in mind for Rachel's helmet?"

"I was thinking of spraying one half green and one half yellow. With her number on each side. What about you?" Brittany held the helmet in her hands.

"I'm gonna go with a big green stripe right down the middle with a smaller yellow one right in the middle of that one. With this volcom sticker on the back. And her jersey number on each side like you said."

The spray painting took them about two hours. And when they were finished, they brought the helmets into the garage to admire their hard work under the light. The sun was just disappearing behind the horizon. They brought all their things inside and left the helmets outside to dry.

Brittany had left her phone in her room so when she got cleaned up and checked to see if Santana texted.

_Hey babe. Rach and I just got back from Hilo. Hope you guys got us something good, I know you'll like your present ;)_

That text was sent about a hour ago.

_Hey I'm sorry I took a while to reply. We just finished a project for you and Rach's Christmas present. I hope you're gonna like it. I'll see you tomorrow. XO._

"Are you excited?" Quinn and Brittany were laying in bed now, talking as the tv played a re-run of a How I Met Your Mother episode. "I don't know what to expect tomorrow. I mean, what do you think they got us?"

"I'm not sure." Brittany did wonder a couple times that day what Santana had in store for her. What she had in mind and what Santana had for her was completely different.

* * *

Brittany woke up the next morning filled with excitement. It was her first Christmas in Hawai'i. She turned to see her best friend sleeping on her stomach, snoring slightly. When she first moved to Hawai'i, she didn't expect to see Quinn for at least a year. That was what she prepared herself for. She knew that flights from Hawai'i to Oklahoma didn't come cheap so she didn't get her hopes up. But when Quinn called one day and told her that she would be coming down for winter break, she was ecstatic.

Quinn woke up and looked over at Brittany. "Merry Christmas, B."

"Merry Christmas." They smiled at each other. After freshening up and changing out of their sleeping clothes, the girls walked down to see the Christmas tree overflowing with presents.

"Good morning, girls. Merry Christmas." Brittany's parents already had breakfast made and the house smelled of fresh pine needles. Something that Brittany loved about Christmas time. "Eat up, before the food gets cold."

They all sat around the counter talking and enjoying their food. "Santana and Rachel will be here in a little while. They have made reservations for us down at the Hilton for the Christmas buffet. They obviously have plans for you two." Brittany's mom was excited. You could see it in her eyes. The buffet also explained why her parents had made them food and none for themselves. "I know that you two will love it."

"She told you what she has planned didn't she?" She looked over at her mom, who had a huge grin on her face. "Can I at least have a hint?"

"Sorry, honey. We promised the girls that we wouldn't reveal anything they told us." Her dad had a similar smile on. "You'll just have to wait and see."

About an hour later, her parents left for the buffet. They were allowed to open their presents which they didn't waste one second on. Once Brittany's parents were out of the driveway and down the road, they went straight for the Christmas tree that was flourishing with presents. About half of the presents belonged to Brittany's parents. Quinn's parents had sent her presents over from Oklahoma and she also had some from Brittany's parents.

"Here Q. I got this one for you. I was gonna send it home to you but since you're here, I didn't have to." Quinn grabbed the bag from Brittany's hand and pulled the tissue paper out. "I hope you like it."

"Aww, Britt. I love it." Brittany had bought her a UH Manoa jersey, along with a Honoka'a School shirt. "Thank you. I hope you aren't mad, my present isn't as great."

She handed the present to Brittany. She unwrapped the box and saw that Quinn had given her a picture of their team at home. The entire team had signed the picture frame. Along with the picture, there was a Sooner's softball jersey. She's always wanted one but they didn't come cheap.

"Q. This is PERFECT. Thank you!" She leaned over and hugged her bestfriend. Brittany didn't waste any time and she slipped her jersey on. "I can't wait to show Santana."

They continued opening the rest of their presents. Most of it was clothes which was no problem for them.

All of a sudden, the doorbell rang.

The girls looked at each other, knowing that it was Santana and Rachel. Brittany felt the anxiousness build up inside of her. She ran over to the front door and flew it open. And there she was. Holding a bunch of bags with a huge smile on her face. Santana and Brittany usually saw each other everyday. So seeing her again after a couple days felt more like a year.

"Hey baby. Merry Christmas." They walked in the house and put the bags down. Santana immediately grabbed Brittany and lifted off of the ground and kissed her.

Rachel went straight over to Quinn and did the same.

Rachel and Santana brought all the bags into the living room and put them down in front of the tree where Brittany and Quinn were opening the other presents.

"What have you guys gotten so far?" They showed them the gifts they already opened. "Those are super nice."

Rachel went first, and handed Quinn the presents that she got her. Inside of her bags, there was a new bathing suit, surf shorts, a backpack and the iTouch that she wanted.

Santana then handed Brittany her bags and of course she wasn't disappointed. She had bought her the new Guitar Hero game, a new case for her phone that had a picture of her and Santana, and a pair of Oakley sunglasses. The exact pair that she wanted.

"This is perfect. Thanks babe. I love it." She grabbed the back of Santana's next and brought her to her face and kissed her. "Here. These are yours." And at the same time, Quinn handed Rachel her presents as well. "I hope you like them."

They opened their presents and were very happy with them. Since softball was basically their life, the presents were above and beyond perfect. Especially the Superman UnderArmour that Quinn gave Rachel, she nearly cried.

"Wait. We have one more." Quinn nudged Brittany and they both went into the garage. "Do you think they're gonna like it?"

"I hope they like it. Cause I worked hard on this." Brittany and Quinn laughed. "Let's go."

They walked back into the house with the helmets behind their backs.

"Alright. Close your eyes and we'll give you your last present." They covered their eyes with their hands and they placed the helmets in front of them. "Okay. Open."

Santana saw her helmet first and she immediately grabbed it off of the floor and rotated it in her hands. "This is so nice!" Rachel was doing the same, tracing the sprayed on number with her hand.

"Are you serious? You guys bought us helmets?" They nodded, smiling at their girlfirends. "And you guys spray painted them yourselves?" Another nod.

"Thanks babe, I love this. I'm so stoked that I don't have to use the team helmets. They stink and don't fit my head right." Santana slipped the helmet on. "This one is perfect." Quickly remembering that Brittany would be playing this season, she looked over at her. "Sorry, I mean the team helmets aren't _that _bad."

Brittany laughed. "Don't worry babe, I have my own helmet too. I just have to spray paint it green and yellow. It's the wrong colors right now."

After cleaning up, the girls just laid around for a couple hours watching Christmas movies and spending time together.

"Rach. It's 1." The girls looked at each other and smiled. "Hey. You guys get ready. We going take you guys someplace special."

"Oh yeah!" Rachel jumped up off of the couch and tried to get Quinn to stand up. "Come on babe, let's go!"

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." The girls got changed and when they walked outside, they saw that a trailer was hooked up to Santana's truck. It had a 4-wheeler and a dirt bike on it.

"This looks interesting." Brittany and Quinn climbed into the truck and they left the house.

They weren't heading towards Saddle Road or Kona, but in the opposite direction. It took them about 40 minutes to finally make a turn.

"I know for a fact that you haven't been down here yet." Santana continued. "This is my all time favorite spot on the entire island."

They drove down the road and drove by a few houses. When they finally made their way passed the last house Brittany saw that they were heading down into a valley.

"This is Laupahoehoe (Lau-Pa-Hoi-Hoi) Point. My dad and San's dad were in a motorcycle club together and every year, they had parties down here. San would bring her four wheeler and I'd have my dirtbike and we'd ride to this spot where not many people go. Kind of like our get away spot. Not even anyone on the team knows about this one."

"And you guys are taking us there today?" Santana nodded. Brittany looked out of the window. It was similar to Pololu Valley but there was less sand. Or at least from what Brittany could see. Quinn had the better seat, she was sitting directly behind Santana so she basically had her head out the window. "I didn't know you had a four wheeler, babe."

"Yeah. I've had it for a while. I just haven't taken it out of the garage for a while since school started." They parked the truck on the grass in the middle of the grassy area and they unloaded the vehicles off of the trailer.

Santana grabbed the helmets from the bed of her truck and handed one to Brittany. She watched as Quinn got onto the back of Rachel's bike and they took off.

"Are we following them?" Santana shook her head. "No, I wanna take you to the boat ramp first. Rach wants to have a moment with Quinn. She's real sad that she's leaving soon. So I told her that they could go to the spot first."

"That's really sweet of you babe." And Brittany leaned in to kiss Santana. She slipped the helmet on and they started driving to the boat ramp. It didn't seem like anything out of the ordinary. It was a really nice day and there were many people swimming near the area where the boats are reversed into the water.

"Come on." Santana took her helmet off and waited for Brittany to get off of the four wheeler. She took Brittany by the hand and they walked onto the break wall. As they walked out further, Brittany noticed that there were huge rectangular holes that dropped straight into the water. She stopped to look in one when Santana came up behind her and pretended to push her in.

"Babe!" Brittany jumped back and fell into Santana's arms. "Don't do that!"

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it." She turned Brittany towards her and there was that smile. It was so beautiful. Brittany brought her hand up to Santana's face and gently placed it on her cheek.

"You're just so... Amazing. I can't believe that you're mine." Santana placed her hand on Brittany's hand that was on her cheek. She turned into her hand and kissed it. "How did I get so lucky?"

"How did _you _get so lucky? What about me?" She looked into Brittany's eyes as if she were staring into her soul. "At the risk of sounding like I just stepped out a cheesy romantic movie, you are the sunshine in my life."

Brittany smiled- knowing that Santana meant what she said. Her phone buzzed, and she looked down at it to see who it was.

"Come on. They're leaving."

They got back onto the four wheeler and Santana drove them up the road and towards a dirt road that was sort of hidden in the trees. Quinn and Rachel passed by them on their way in. They drove for a minute or two more then Santana pulled over on the side and parked it in the grass.

"Follow me." They walked together until Santana reached a tree that had fallen over. She straddled the log and had Brittany do the same.

"I brought you down here, because this is my favorite spot on the entire island. Rachel and I come down here when we need to get away. Or talk. Sometimes I even come down here by myself, just so I can have some time to think about life, and all that kine stuff." Brittany looked out at the water. She could see the boat ramp, part of the park and the cliff that she saw when they were coming down the road. "I have, two more gifts for you."

Santana reached into her pocket and pulled out what looked like a locket in the shape of a softball. "This is for you, babe." Brittany reached for the locket and held it in her hands. "I had it specially made for you because you're very special to me. More than you know. Open it."

Brittany found the opening and to her surprise, there was a picture of the two of them kissing. It was like a silhouette, because the picture was taken during sunset. "When was this picture taken?"

"Rachel took it, that day we went to Hapuna. She showed me and I knew exactly what I wanted to do with it." Santana was looking at Brittany now, watching her ponder at her new gift. "Can you look at me real quick?" Brittany looked up and saw Santana's brown eyes staring straight at her.

"What is it babe? What's wrong?" Brittany couldn't read her expression. At all. She was scared a little.

"Nothing's wrong. I just, well. I'm just a little scared." _She's scared? _Brittany thought. "I haven't felt this way in a while. Please, don't think that this is a bad conversation. Because it isn't." She paused, and Brittany's heart started to race. "The time we have spent together these passed few months have been nothing but wonderful. You've made me, without a doubt, the happiest person in the entire world. You have such a beautiful personality that I have never seen in anyone in my entire life. After everything you've been through, you still manage to keep that gorgeous smile on your face. You've been through everything I can imagine. Physical pain, heartbreak, even losing a friend. I know I haven't been there through everything but I promise to be from now on. No matter what happens, I'll always be there for you."

Brittany could feel the tears about to start.

"Brittany S. Pierce, there's not a moment in the day that goes by that you aren't on my mind. I find myself writing your name down on paper without even realizing it." She reached into her pocket once more and pulled out a ring. "Now, don't think I'm proposing or anything cause this isn't what it looks like." She chuckled a little, and looked back up at Brittany who had tears falling from her eyes. "This, I guess you could say is like a promise ring. I promise to always defend you, to take care of you, to make sure that your back is alright."

"I promise to always do things that aren't only in my best interest, but ours. Because we're a team now. I'd go to the ends of this earth for you, Brittany. I know I've only known you for a couple months but I feel like I've known you my entire life. I've told you things that I've only told Rachel, even somethings that I've never told her. I trust you everything I've got. Especially my heart."

Santana took Brittany's hand and placed the ring on her finger. She looked up and wiped the tears that were falling down her cheek. Santana held Brittany's hands in hers and moved closer.

"I love you, Brittany. And I've known that for a while I just wanted to wait for the perfect time to tell you."

_I love you. _The three words that Brittany had been waiting to hear. Waiting to tell her, at that.

"I... I don't know what to say." Santana tilted her head a bit and smiled.

"You're so cute, when you get all flustered like this." She leaned in and kissed Brittany passionately. The butterflies went crazy in Brittany's stomach.

"I love you too, Santana."

**Reviews and feedback make my day! :D**

**So you know what to do ;)**


End file.
